Makeover Naruto
by RyU-von
Summary: Naruto,un chico que no busca problemas,es el hasmereir de la secundaria, y su aspecto no le favorece mucho yaq en verdad parece una chica.Un dia decide hacerse un cambio que provocara que muchos quieran robarle la virginidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece!

Hola! Pos este fic es mio! Y no plagio, lo tengo publicado también en amor-yaoi con mi cuenta de Ryu-von… y bien, para los que no me conocen, espero que les agrade el fic!

-Makeover Naruto-

Poco a poco se adentraba en el largo pasillo, agachando la cabeza dejando que la cortina larga de cabellos rubios cubriera parte de su rostro, pensando así poder ocultarse un poco de las personas que rondaban cerca. Apretó contra su pecho con fuerza dos libros de estudio y apresuró más el paso, sintiendo cómo ya empezaba a llamar la atención, eso no era bueno, pensaba para sí. Aumentó la velocidad sintiéndose como un animal siendo acosado por su presa. Estaba a punto de llegar, era su día de suerte, el timbre no había sonado y nadie le había dirigido la palabra. Pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese sería el único día de libertad. Llegó a su objetivo y abrió con rapidez el casillero cambiando a toda velocidad sus libros para la siguiente clase. Sonrió triunfante, nada había ocurrido; cerró el casillero y dio media vuelta, ahora solo tenía que ir a clase. Pero para él parece que no existen los días color rosa. Su sonrisa se borró y por un momento dejó de respirar. Maldijo por lo bajo y alzó la vista para ver a los chicos más altos frente a él.

-Hola preciosa –saludó el castaño mientras se inclinaba un poco- parece que hoy hueles a perfume floral, o ¿Es caramelo?.

-Mi amor –llamó burlón el pelinegro del centro tomando un mechón de su cabello- lindo peinado pero creo que olvidaste tu cinta rosa.

El rubio trató de ignorarlos y pasar a través de ellos pero como la suerte no va con él y su día color de rosas se volvía totalmente negro tropezó con otros dos chicos. El golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer de espaldas pero un segundo pelinegro lo haló del brazo y lo enderezó.

-Debes tener más cuidado. Acuérdate que las chicas son muy frágiles –comentó el mayor mostrando en su rostro ironía, a la vez que el chico de ojos verde agua soltaba una risa por lo bajo y los tres chicos anteriores estallaban a carcajadas.

-Vamos no llores, estás más sexy que ayer. Deberíamos salir un día de estos –comentó el chico de cabellos blancos mostrando su dentadura filosa en una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó y el rubio desprendiéndose del agarre les lanzó una mirada de odio. Apretó contra su pecho nuevamente sus libros y pasó empujando a los molestos bravucones esos, luego, a toda prisa corrió hacia su clase. Retiraba lo pensado con anterioridad, ese día sería el mismo que cualquier otro… Un infierno. Apenas cruzó la puerta que daba a su salón y el desgraciado profesor calvo de matemáticas lo reprendió por llegar supuestamente tarde, ¡Tres segundos luego de la campana!. Este tipo era un torturador de primera, cálculos de aquí y allá, regaños y reglazos. Debió de trabajar de militar antes de ser despedido y descargar su ira contra estudiantes de dieciséis años y en etapa de crecimientos, como dicen los padres que creen que a esa edad sus hijos son unos santos, pues NO, son todos unos expertos en lo que se considera clases de salud y anatomía, pero a pesar de eso no conocen el significado de la palabra virginidad.

-Lista –habló el dictador a la vez que nombraba a los estudiantes y estos se levantaban de su asiento dando un saludo militar para conformarlo- Haruno, Inuzuka, Juugo, Lee, Naruko…

-Mi nombre no es… -trató de informar el rubio pero fue interrumpido.

-Me importa si no es tu nombre, sabes muy bien que te llamo a ti, persona de sexualidad indefinida –el rubio asintió y dio el mismo saludo que sus compañeros mientras estos se reían y él se hundía sonrojado en su asiento.

Su verdadero nombre Naruto Uzumaki, edad de dieciséis, de figura delgada, músculos no muy marcados, bajo, de cabellera rubia larga hasta la cintura, piel morena y ojos azul cielo. Caracterizado por nada más ni nada menos que su aspecto femenino. Reconocido por todos como "Naruko", o la "Nena de primero". Malo en deportes y especializado en "todo lo que puedas comer". Un chico sin intensión de dañar a los demás y una piedad inmensa… Dependiendo el caso. Naruto debido a su aspecto es molestado por la mayoría de la secundaria, incluyendo a las chicas. Por esa razón y más sus días las describe como "Tortura" o "Infernales". Pero lo que le hace rabiar es el no poder aclarar el asunto de que él es un hombre hecho y derecho, que desea una novia pero las chicas huyen de él pensando que es una yuri al cien por ciento. Sí, el sufrimiento de Naruto es tan grande que no se compara a la vida que los ratones de biblioteca viven.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante la hora de matemática e ignorando cualquier comentario dirigido hacia él. Sólo necesitaba sobrevivir dos clases más y podría huir a su guarida, su escudo y salvación, su hogar. Pero las clases que continuaban eran las peores, no por la dificultad de la materia, ni por los extraños profesores que son contratados, sino porque en esas clases debe soportar a los bravucones que se había encontrado en el pasillo.

-Podría fingir estar enfermo –comentó para sí.

-Pero Naruko-chan, yo te veo tan sana como rana –a Naruto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, giró lentamente, casi escuchando la música de terror tipo la de los asesinatos en las ducha. Qué diablos, sabía perfectamente quien era pero no quería aceptarlo, ese chico atraía su humillación.

-No me importa cómo me veas tú, Sai –respondió mordaz, o eso creía él, esos tipos de tonos nunca lograba hacerlos.

-Naruko-chan, no de molestes con nosotros, sabes que te amamos –habló el pelinegro pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Naruto no respondió, apartó el brazo y siguió a su próxima clase, hasta que el chico de dientes afilados y el castaño de hace unas horas, lo toman cada quien por un brazo logrando que sus cuadernos caigan al suelo.

-Suigetsu, Kiba, suéltenme –exclamó.

-No te enojes –sonrió el peliblanco.

-Te saldrán arrugas –comentó Kiba, soltando al rubio y rompiendo en risas con su compañero mientras se alejaban.

-Hijos de… Deberían irse a la mierda y molestar a sus abuelas. Malditos –insultaba mientras recogía sus libros. Una pálida mano le entregó el último. Naruto alzó la vista y ver al chico de ojos verde agua le arrancó el libro y se puso en pie.

-Ahora te toca a ti Gaara, ¿Qué dirás hoy? –preguntó Naruto al borde del desespero. El pelirrojo le ignoró y pasó de largo comentando un _"qué vocabulario para alguien tan frágil"_ antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Naruto volvió a maldecir, le volvieron a llamar frágil, frágil tendrán sus partes nobles cuando jueguen con balones en deporte. Ya verán se vengaría, no era un chico rencoroso, pero esto estaba fuera de control.

Aguantó las últimas horas de clases tratando fallidamente de ignorar los chistes sobre él y los mensajes de papel con una dedicatoria para él, una de esas era una confesión de amor y eso le provoco un sonrojo que explotó las risas en el salón. El comienzo a la salvación se hizo presente al finalizar las clases, no más burlas ni nada por el estilo… Hasta el día siguiente, pero no importaba, unas horas de relajación sobre su suave cama era suficiente. Se apresuró a su casillero y, prácticamente, lanzó todos los libros dentro para salir corriendo a la salida, y por una de muchas veces en el día, gracias a sus "dos pies izquierdos" volver a tropezar con su peor pesadilla.

-Hey, chica frágil, si te mueres por mi lo entiendo pero no tienes que tratar de tumbarme.

-Malditos sean todos –y Naruto explotó de ira- ¡Y tú más que a nadie Uchiha Sasuke. Eres un idiota insoportable, no vales la pena ni mi tiempo, no me agradas, y tus amigos de parranda tampoco, son unos buenos para nada. Desgraciados mal nacidos. No estaría interesado en ti aunque fuera una verdadera mujer! –acto seguido se apresuró en alejarse.

-¡Eres una nena terca, Naruko-chan! –le gritó mirando con sus ojos negros fijamente al rubio alejarse.

Uchiha Sasuke era un ser paciente y amante de la calma y tranquilidad, y en algunos casos llevado por la necesidad de divertirse molestando con sus amigos a Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela por su belleza y cantidad de dinero gracias a la empresa familiar. Bueno en deportes, y en todo lo demás. Alto, de piel pálida, ojos y cabello color azabache, excelente físico y edad de diecisiete. Un chico cien por ciento arrogante, altanero, con ego muy alto y sobretodo un gran orgullo, que si resulta levemente dañado por alguien, ese alguien, pagaría las consecuencias. Sonrió y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón se dirigió hacía su auto de lujo. Ya algo se le había ocurrido para divertirse el día de mañana.

Naruto llegó a salvo, casi, a casa de no ser por un borracho que anduvo silbándole y siguiéndolo con tal de conseguir una cita con él, obviamente, le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Se tiró en su cama y escuchó uno que otro golpe, luego la puerta principal abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

-Naruto –llamó una voz femenina. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y una mujer rubia de cabello atado en dos coletas, ojos color miel y figura perfecta; entró y se acercó- Naruto qué tal tu día.

-Horrible –respondió simplemente.

-No exageres, cómo la pasaste con tus amigos.

-Tsunade-obachan, me tratas como a un niño de primaria. Sabes cómo la estoy pasando, y sabes también el "por qué".

-Naruto, siento no poder ayudarte, pero no tenemos dinero para solucionar tu apariencia –Naruto agachó la mirada. Desde la muerte de sus padres estaba viviendo con su abuela, que trabajaba como directora de un hospital, y aunque su cargo era alto, el dinero que ganaba iba para pagar su secundaria y lo demás para la casa o la cocina.

-No te preocupes, obachan, lograré superarlo.

-Ese es el Naruto que me gusta ver. Siempre hacia adelante. Prepárate, vamos a cenar –Naruto se levantó en un instante al oír todo lo relacionado con comida, la palabra cena traducida a su idioma era "Participa y gana en todo lo que puedas comer", pero el premio era lo importante para él. Tsunade sonrió.

-Sabes, Naruto –comentó antes de salir- yo siempre quise a una niña.

-¡Obachan!.

Bien, otro día, otro comienzo, era así o de otra manera pero eso que importa, Naruto estaba alegre y ni las bromas contra su persona cambiarían eso. Estuvo toda la noche anterior compitiendo con el amigo de su abuela poniendo en juego tres tazones gratis de ramen para el vencedor, y esta misma noche él iría a gastarse esos cupones para ramen ya que Tsunade no vendría a cenar hoy. Suspiró y estiró los brazos. Llegó a clases y pasó el resto de la mañana ensimismado. En uno de sus cambios de salón no se había fijado en el camino y tropezó con una cuerda estirada al nivel de sus tobillos, logrando caer de rodillas y apoyado de sus manos, alzó la vista y una cubeta llena de barro cayó sobre su cabeza. Tembloroso llevó sus manos a su cabeza y apartó lentamente la cubeta, alzó la vista y todos a su alrededor reían, pero su mirada se detuvo en el grupo de Sasuke, los que reían a carcajadas sueltas, miró a Gaara que inseguro no sabía si reír o retirarse sin más. Por unos segundos su mirada se cruzó con los fríos ojos de Sasuke, que con una sonrisa altanera lo miraba.

Naruto bajó la vista nuevamente hacia su ropa embarrada de lodo, tomó un mechón de cabello y estaba en el mismo estado. Lanzó la cubeta lejos, y tambaleándose, corrió a la salida, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban. _"No debes llorar, no debes llorar" _se repetía una y otra vez ya que eso causaría más burla y más razón para hundirse en sus días de infierno. Cayó al suelo junto con otra persona que venía en dirección contraria, este al verlo se levantó rápidamente y lo ayudó, cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de agradecerle, lo miró, agrandó los ojos, la rabia se adueñó de él y con el puño cerrado le propinó un golpe en la mejilla a su ayudante…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece!

Holllaa! Gracias por los reviews, hubo varios que me hicieron reir xD Bien, aquí el segundo cap y para el viernes que viene les pondré el tercero! A menos de que los reviews aumenten lo pondré mas temprano XD

Disfruten!

-Makeover Naruto-

Naruto estuvo a punto de agradecerle, lo miró, agrandó los ojos, la rabia se adueñó de él y con el puño cerrado le propinó un golpe en la mejilla a su ayudante…

-¡Te divertiste. ¿Ya te sientes satisfecho? –le gritó apretando más los puños para en cualquier momento asestárselo nuevamente.

-Maldición, eso dolió –se quejó el pelinegro- De acuerdo lo admito, fingí estar enfermo y me divertí por una semana, pero no es manera de recibirme. El trabajo de profesor es tan agotador –comentó con voz dramática. Naruto agrandó los ojos y miró al hombre que había confundido por un momento con el idiota de Sasuke. No supo que decir, sólo se quedó allí, de pie analizándolo. ¡Maldita sea! Era la copia exacta del Uchiha bastardo. Apenas podía ver a uno, cómo soportaría a dos. La diferencia entre los físicos sólo cambiaba en el cabello largo de la persona frente a él y aquellas extrañas ojeras que marcaban su cara.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Detalló al rubio por unos momentos- creo que fue una pregunta estúpida –dijo tomando un mechón cubierto de lodo.

-Si –apoyó Naruto con tristeza- yo… Tengo que irme –avisó al fijarse que aún circulaban estudiantes y se burlaban de su estado, pero al pasar de largo el pelinegro lo detuvo del brazo.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa –Naruto trató de negarse y más aún al ver el lujoso auto rojo. Puso de escusa, una verdadera, que no quería manchar de barro todo pero aun así terminó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Mi nombre es Itachi –comentó una vez que el rubio le dio la dirección de su casa y salieron del estacionamiento.

-N… Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto –llamó sorprendido, para luego reír- tú eres leyenda en la sala de profesores –ese comentario puso nervioso el rubio, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía el tema de conversación, primero hablaría de su apodo, luego de sus malas notas y por último los problemas en los que se ha metido. Típico, era como un bufón para los estudiantes y un dolor de cabeza para los docentes, qué más podía pedir. Y como él pensó, así fue el tema de conversación hasta su hogar.

-Entonces el chico nuevo vio la foto y decidió enseguida confesarse en uno de estos días. Yo tú mantendría la distancia. Es un chico mala influencia, además no creo que sea tu tipo –comentó estacionando frente la pequeña casa.

-Disculpe las molestias. Itachi-sensei.

-¡Eres tan lindo! –exclamó este al oír la forma tímida en que le llamaba sensei. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo pero el cinturón de seguridad lo mantuvo en su sitio. Por instinto Naruto se alejó, ya que ese hombre daba miedo.

Agradeció y entró rápidamente al interior de la casa, dejando primero las pocas cosas que tenía en la habitación y dirigiéndose luego directamente a dar una ducha. Una vez limpio, brillante y perfumado, se dirigió a la cocina a beber algo mientras se trenzaba el cabello. Pero casi le daba un infarto al cerrar el refrigerador y encontrarse a Itachi sonriendo y sentado en la mesa.

-¡¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó asustado.

-Por la puerta –respondió Itachi alegre. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, ni qué rayos hacia aquel supuesto profesor dentro de su casa. Por un momento pensó en llamar a la policía por precaución pero el teléfono estaba al otro lado de la casa, así que optó por aceptarlo dentro. No sabía qué quería o algo por el estilo. Así tan distraído estaba que se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta de su propia casa, Tsunade lo hubiera matado por aquella falta de seguridad. Como su abuela le enseñó, sirvió de beber a la visita sin decir una palabra y se sentó en silencio frente a él, mientras este le miraba fijamente sin perder la sonrisa.

-Tienes un cabello hermoso. Por el lodo no se notada –Naruto se sonrojó levemente, muy pocas personas lo alagaban, y se alegró de que Itachi no fuera uno de esos burlones.

-G… gracias –se estaba incomodando un poco ante aquella mirada que mandaba el pelinegro. Se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba en qué más decir.

-Naruto-kun –llamó Itachi divertido- ahora que me fijo, sí pareces una chica.

-¿Algún problema con eso?. Ya me cansé de que sigan molestándome con eso. Espero que tu si puedas retener esta información Itachi-sensei. "Yo-soy-un-hombre". Un hombre.

-Eres idéntico a un amigo mío –explotó a carcajadas mientras Naruto lo miraba confundido- no tiene nada de malo tu apariencia Naruto-kun. Eres muy lindo. Te molestan porque saben que te harán enojar. No les prestes atención.

-Itachi-sensei…

-No sigas con el sensei, me haces sentir mayor. A menos que… –se inclinó un poco hacia el- dime Naruto-kun ¿prefieres a los mayores?.

-¡¿Qué le pasa sensei? –exclamó el rubio rojo como un tomate.

-No, no, no… Sólo Itachi. O Itachi-sama.

-Usted es raro –Itachi colocó una cara pícara.

-¿Prefieres los raros?

-¡Suficiente! –avisó Naruto apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa y levantándose- Qué es lo que quieres, sen… Itachi –esto último lo dijo en un susurro por vergüenza a decir su nombre sin más.

-Qué te ocurrió antes de tropezar conmigo –preguntó Itachi seriamente. Naruto lo miró sorprendido, a nadie le importaba las cosas que le sucedían, ni a los senseis; los supuestamente amigos y segundos padres de los alumnos, ni ellos mismos se creían esa farsa; ya que para ellos era por decir una simple costumbre del día a día verlo enfrentar bromas pesadas. Miró a Itachi dudoso, tal vez no debía de contarle a un extraño, por así llamar al sensei medio pervertido que acababa de conocer en plena mañana.

-Una broma. Unos… compañeros, quisieron hacerme una broma.

-Una de mal gusto. Compañeros ¿eh?. ¿Quiénes fueron? –eso sí que no pretendía decirle, ya se había visto algo parecido en una película: el sensei que trabajaba en el instituto probablemente si decidía ayudar al pobre protagonista, ratón de biblioteca y sometido, castigando a los responsables luego volvería a sufrir consecuencias peores cuando ellos se liberaran. Quién sabe de qué otra cosa era capaz de hacer ese pequeño grupo.

-No lo sé –mintió. Itachi entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio que apartaba de vez en cuando la vista para no mirarlo directamente.

-Entiendo –comentó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada seguido de Naruto.

-Escucha, Naruto-kun, tal vez no confíes mucho en mí, pero de verdad me encantaría ayudarte cuando lo necesites. Nos vemos mañana en clases –se acercó y besó la mejilla del despistado rubio y sonrió antes de subir a su auto.

Naruto quedó paralizado en la puerta mirando la esquina donde cruzó Itachi. ¡Qué diablos había sido eso!. No sabía en qué pensar, si en los alagos, la conversación o el beso. Empezaría por el beso, no lo podía creer parecía una nena muerta de nervios por un simple beso en la mejilla, Itachi era todo un hombre no es muy común que chicos como el muestren afecto a otro hombre o persona, da igual. Y lo que aún no procesaba era el hecho de que Itachi no lo había tratado como a una chica, claro, eliminando el hecho de que preguntaba cuál era su tipo de chico, pero el sólo deseaba una novia normal, común y corriente que lo tratara bien; pero eso no importaba en ese momento ya que se sentía feliz. Esperaba poder conversar con él al día siguiente. Tal vez, por lo menos tendría un amigo.

Itachi manejó de regreso al instituto ya que aún era temprano y no había logrado librarse de su hora de clase. Pero aún así no pudo sacarse de la mente aquel tierno chico embarrado de lodo, esta vez se habían excedido en bromas. Llegó la hora de la salida y esperó en la entrada a que su hermano menor saliera.

-¡Sasu-chan! –exclamó a los cuatro vientos logrando que varias personas voltearan la mirada y que Sasuke le lanzara una mirada de muerte, al igual a sus amigos que reían sin importarles el Uchiha.

-Idiota, no me llames de ese modo –le susurró estando ya cerca.

-Por qué –preguntó con fingida inocencia- prefieres Sasukito, Sasu-ototo, ototo, chibi-sasu o…

-De acuerdo, llámame como quieras.

-Hola chicos, qué tal las clases.

-Aburridas –comentaron todos a la vez.

-Y más aún sin Naruko-chan cerca –Itachi giró a ver a Sai atento a lo que comentaba.

-¿Creen que aparezca mañana? –preguntó Kiba.

-Quien sabe.

-Qué le ha pasado a Naruko-chan –preguntó Itachi interesado.

-Nada –interrumpió Sasuke- vámonos -Una vez ambos hermanos en el auto se mantuvieron en silencio hasta mitad de camino.

-Hoy vi a un chico embarrado de lodo –comentó Itachi. Sasuke no respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana- ¿No dirás nada al respecto?.

-Por qué debería.

-Deberías conocerlo. Es hermoso, rubio con cara de ángel. Me provocó comerlo en aquel instante –hablaba Itachi emocionado.

-No me interesa, Itachi.

-Qué humor. No crees que te pasaste tan solo un poco.

-Estás igual que Gaara –bufó Sasuke.

-Por lo menos uno de cinco tiene conciencia.

-Se lo merecía.

-¿Acaso te humilló, golpeó tu preciado orgullo o algo por el estilo? –Sasuke no respondió e Itachi lo miró serio- eres un idiota. Espero llegar a ver el día en que puedas conocer el dolor que sienten los demás.

-Te estás poniendo sentimental, Itachi.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, Sasuke. Pero ya verás lo que te esperará en el futuro.

-Mira cómo tiemblo –comentó irónico.

El día siguiente apareció, por fin el viernes y dos días extras de descanso. El hecho de que fuera viernes no era importante ya que Naruto estaba preocupado en ese momento en otra cosa, cómo rayos iba a volver a la escuela a aguantarse las burlas por el accidente del día anterior. Lástima que a nadie se le olvidaban las cosas de un día para otro. Se hizo una trenza y respiró profundo antes de salir de casa. Camino unas cuantas cuadras y controló el impulso de regresarlas, no quería seguir siendo objeto de burlas. Respiró hondo nuevamente y continuó su camino.

Al llegar pasó directo a su casillero y tomó los libros de su primera clase. Llegó sin problemas al salón y se mantuvo tranquilo observando por la ventana, normalmente el profesor de historia siempre llegaba tarde así que no había problema en llegar luego de la campana. Los minutos que pasaban se hacían largos y Naruto se moría porque llegara la hora del receso ya que el día anterior no había comido nada en todo el día. Luego de unos veinte minutos el profesor alto, de cabello plateado con un peinado extraño; apareció llamando a Naruto una vez instalado en su escritorio.

-Estás castigado luego de clases -¡Lo que le hacía falta!, un viernes y él castigado hasta el atardecer.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, yo no he hecho nada –se defendió.

-Ayer te escapaste de clases, eso es una falta, así que no hay escusa –sonrió bajo el tapaboca que tenía y su único ojo visible, color ámbar, lo miraba divertido. Kakashi-sensei se podía decir de él que era un pervertido de primera y una de las muy pocas personas que lo trataban- No te preocupes, Naru-chan, no serás el único castigado. Sasuke-kun –el nombrado salió de su ensoñación y miró al sensei- tu también te quedarás después de clases. Ayer hubo un gran desastre con el barro esparcido.

Por un lado Naruto se alegró totalmente de que el Uchiha acabara castigado pero, a la vez, hubiera deseado quedarse en casa. Llegó el receso y Naruto se dirigió al patio donde se sentó en un banco rodeado de arbustos de rosas, luego procedió a comer el bentou que le preparó Tsunade. Tal vez no era la cocinera perfecta pero lo importante era que si podía ser comestible y tenía algo de buen sabor. Vio a Itachi pasar a lo lejos, estuvo a punto de llamarlo pero no hizo falta ya que él se estaba acercando.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó animado- ¿Me extrañaste? –Naruto no respondió y una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien.

Entablaron conversación durante un rato y Naruto acabó comentando lo de su castigo con algo de vergüenza a lo que Itachi rió a todo pulmón. Sabía perfectamente lo del castigo ya que él mismo lo había planeado.

-Aceptaría mi castigo si el estúpido de Sasuke no estuviera –suspiró rendido.

-Jajaja, así que Sasuke-ototo también está castigado.

-Sí, y el muy bastardo le gusta mucho molestarme, de seguro aprovechará para hacerme alguna maldad más e incluso… -Naruto guardó silencio unos minutos- I… Itachi, dijiste "Ototo".

-Sí –respondió alegre sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Eres hermano del Uchiha bastardo! –exclamó Naruto levantándose y señalándolo de manera acusadora.

-Ese sobrenombre le queda perfecto pero como también es mi apellido creo que mejor es eliminarlo.

-Antes pensaba en… Sasuke bastardo.

-¡Perfecto! –Estalló a carcajadas- hubieras visto tu cara. ¿No pensaste en el parecido?

-No es gracioso. Estuve hablando mal de tu hermano menor –Naruto puso cara de pánico- Le dirás cómo le he llamado y me hará la vida imposible.

-¿Más que este momento? –Naruto tragó saliva en seco y asintió- Naruto, si te gusta tu físico no tienes por qué prestarle atención a Ototo y sus amigos. Deberías ser un poco más orgulloso.

-Detesto mi apariencia –susurró.

-¿Has intentado usar una tijera para ese cabello?.

-No quiero correr el riesgo de tener un mal corte y seguir con las burlas.

-Bueno tu situación no es grave, Naruto-kun. Cambiemos tu apariencia. Ve al lugar donde dice esta tarjeta, mis amigos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Espero que no quieras desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó feliz el rubio tomando la pequeña dirección- muchas gracias Itachi-san. Tengo que irme, las clases volverán a comenzar dentro de poco.

-¿San? –susurró Itachi sonriendo.

Bien, para él era una oportunidad indispensable, no perdería el tiempo, se asomaría cuanto antes al local que Itachi le recomendó. El Sábado, fue el día que declaró. Esperó el final de clases y decidió acabar su castigo lo antes posible para ir a casa. Entró al último salón al que debía sacudir el polvo de los borradores, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse al Uchiha menor sentado con las piernas apoyadas en la pequeña mesa y la mirada fija en el techo. Naruto se acercó un momento sin saber qué decir. Tomó una silla y se sentó en ella.

-¿Tienes alguna otra broma planeada? –preguntó.

-Estoy pensando en una –respondió Sasuke sin más a lo que Naruto frunció el ceño. Sasuke suspiró y llevó su vista al rubio que enseguida se enderezó- siento lo de ayer.

-¿Qué? –pensó oír mal o algo así. Luego rió fuertemente- buena broma, esta superó las anteriores. Me lo creí por un momento –Sasuke agrandó los ojos al ver aquella cara de felicidad mal disimulada. Los ojos de Naruto eran tan expresivos que no pudo apartar la vista de ellos. ¡Qué rayos le pasó!. Se levantó rápidamente y trató de huir de aquel chico antes de que se embobara más con su sonrisa.

-Hmp, piensa lo que quieras dobe –respondió indiferente. Maldijo a Itachi por lo bajo por insistir en tener orgullo de hombre y disculparse por aquella estupidez.

-¡Hey!. Aún no termina nuestro castigo. Te lo encargo ya que te gusta sacudir borradores.

-Maldito, teme.¡Me dejaste limpiando, solo, los salones!

-Tu merecido por hacer que me castiguen.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –exclamó siguiendo al pelinegro por los pasillos.

-Deja de molestar y vuelve a tu trabajo –Naruto lo tomó del brazo y lo miró seriamente.

-Faltan tres salones así que me ayudarás a arreglarlos.

-Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré –Naruto comenzó a halarlo hacia la clase en la que se encontraban.

-Así los dos terminaremos más rápido –respondió sin más, girándose a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Sasuke no era tan malo que se diga, una vez que lo conoces pero, ese Teme seguía teniendo algo que lo molestaba, esa actitud arrogante era detestable pero bueno, terminó por aceptarlo. Que él sepa, nunca lo había escuchado pidiéndole disculpas. Era un progreso, estaba seguro que las burlas acabarían pronto.

-Makeover Naruto-

Y aquí termina el cap 2 ^^ que les pareció

**Brye!** Fuiste mi primer review xD El makeover de Naru-chan será pronto!

**Mimi Kino**…ok el nombre es muy largo lo dejare en mimi! (Si no te molesta u.u) El segundo review! Creo que no tarde mucho para poner el otro cap xD Jajaja me gusta dejar asi los finales de los capítulos pero este no me quedo tan bien xD

**Raku-nee…**me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

**Elizabeth…** no te estarán mirando raro por andar diciendo todo el tiempo "conti" no?...a mi si me hubieran mirado asi T.T

**Vivaelsasunaru…**eso más el sasodei XD gracias por tu review

**Lenay…**Las mamás dan miedo u.u me imagino que aunque pasen los años y me vuelva vieja mi mama me dira "cállate" y yo lo haré xD

**Yuzed… ***emoción* Ryu-sama! Me gusta como suena pero me parece raro que me digan asi xD tu review me dio risa ^^… Y pos con respecto a la comida pos a pesar de ser turca parezco más italiana, adoro la pasta xD…(y la comida chatarra xD)

**Lozapore**… también es largo u.u el nombre!... recuperate de la garganta ronto que aun faltan capítulos xD

Bien eso fue todo! Hasta el viernes! (O antes ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

-Por qué tardaste tanto, Sasuke.

-Pensamos que te librarías del castigo así sin más.

-Tuve un inconveniente –comentó el Uchiha, recordando al rubio obligándolo a limpiar el salón con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala, del lado derecho de Sai, y mantuvo su vista en el programa que Gaara ponía.

-¿Saben? He estado pensando…

-Así que tienes algo de cerebro. Me alegro por ti Suigetsu.

-Al menos lo uso, Sai. Como iba, hace tiempo que no salimos a divertirnos.

-Podemos ir a la discoteca –sugirió Gaara.

-Mucho ruido. Dejémoslo para otra ocasión, vayamos al centro comercial mañana –propuso Kiba.

-Yo pensaba en otro tipo de diversión –comentó desilusionado Sai.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Vamos Sasuke. ¿Tu bisexualidad no desea salir de caza? –preguntó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No, pero es obvio que la tuya homo desea más de lo normal.

-Claro, he buscado muchas presas pero sabes... No encuentro a otro pelirojo que me atraiga más –se alejó de Sasuke y tomó a Gaara del mentón- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a pasarla un rato, Gaara-kun? –preguntó seductor. Gaara apartó la mano luego de susurrarle un "Idiota" y regresó a su entretenimiento esperando a que desaparezca el leve sonrojo de su rostro.

Qué más daba, los cinco amigos estaban aburridos el viernes por la noche, tirados en partes distintas de la sala en casa de Suigetsu. Era impresionante que los cinco se llevaran bien si tenían personalidades totalmente opuestas a los demás. Kiba era activo y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa en vez de mantenerse sentado, en pocas palabras, carecía del significado de "Calma". Suigetsu era un poco más tranquilo pero su actitud siempre sarcástica lograba sacar de quicio a cualquiera. Sai era un chico que todo para él consistía en bromas y juegos, rara vez podía ser serio. En cambio Gaara era una persona calmada y seria. Como había dicho antes Itachi era el único que parecía poseer una conciencia. Y Sasuke era… arrogante, orgulloso, altanero, todas las descripciones que tienen que ver con el orgullo lo identificaban a él a la perfección. Y lo que unía al quinteto era el simple hecho de que todos eran… Unos pervertidos. Cada quien a su manera claro, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que todos tienen pensamientos impuros.

-Bien. Hagamos una pequeña apuesta –sus compañeros lo miraron raro, las apuestas que proponía Sai eran extrañas, pero divertidas. Todo con tal de no morir de aburrimiento. Escucharon con atención- conquistemos a nuestra querida Naruko-chan.

-¡Estás loco! –estuvo a punto de declarar Sasuke pero Kiba se le adelantó- no es mi tipo, es tímido, además no le veo lo divertido a esto.

-Porque no me has dejado terminar, idiota. Aquel que sea el primero en conquistar a Naruko-chan deberá robarle la virginidad.

-Cómo estás seguro de que es virgen. A este grado la mayoría de las personas andan de uno en uno –comentó Suigetsu.

-Es el único a quien Sai no ha llevado a la cama. Qué más pruebas quieres.

-¿Celoso, mi amor? –preguntó Sai acercando nuevamente su rostro al de Gaara.

-¡Deja la ridiculez, pervertido!

-Y, después de llevarlo a dormir qué pasa, ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Kiba.

-Bueno si –Sai se encogió de hombros- al menos, puedo agregar, que el primero en hacer todo lo anterior se quedara con el rubio.

-De qué serviría. No vale mucho la pena –se introdujo Sasuke a la conversación.

-Yo me niego a participar –sentenció Gaara, a lo que Sasuke apoyó, sintiendo un alivio repentino que lo dejó extrañado.

-De nada sirve si los dos mejores no participan –habló Suigetsu.

-Bien –bufó Sai- sólo quería pasarla bien unos días.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial. Vemos película de terror y comemos comida chatarra –afirmó Kiba alegre.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

-¡Maldición, me perdí! –exclamó Naruto en medio del centro comercial, logrando ganarse una que otra mirada de los que circulaban cerca. Apenado agachó la cabeza y volvió a ver la tarjeta que le había entregado Itachi el día anterior. No había logrado dormir en toda la noche por la emoción, tampoco le comentó a Tsunade de sus planes, le daría una sorpresa. Sonrió para sí al imaginarse la cara de su obachan y su viejo amigo.

Subió y bajó tres pisos, varias veces y aún así no se terminaba de ubicar. Hace tiempo que no iba a aquel centro comercial, y todo en ese momento era tan diferente, obviamente, casi un año y medio y varios locales se expandieron y otros cambiaron. Vio a varias chicas frente a un puesto. Cuando se detuvo junto a ellas estas acababan de inspeccionar el vitral y se marchaban, entonces Naruto alzó la vista para leer el nombre. "Saso-Dei's Style" y un poco más abajo agregaba "Marionetas explosivas". A lo que Naruto pensó que era extremadamente raro, pero como se refería a un salón de belleza daba igual, todos los negocios parecidos tenían incluso nombres peores. Estuvo a punto de seguir de largo pero la puerta del lugar se abrió y un rubio apareció por ella corriendo hacia él.

-No lo puedo creer –exclamó abrazando a Naruto- ¡Eres tan lindo. Veo que Itachi no exageraba!.

-S… suéltame. ¿Conoces a Itachi?.

-Claro, el idiota número dos, quién no lo conoce –a Naruto aquel chico le pareció extraño. Itachi, el idiota numero ¿Dos?, quién sería el uno. _"Un momento" _pensó Naruto, si aquel rubio era el amigo de Itachi eso significaba que no estaba perdido. Se alegró totalmente y dejó que lo guiara al interior del salón. Vio que el chico cambiaba el letrero de abierto a cerrado y luego se dirigía a las escaleras que estaban al fondo del lugar.

-¡Sasori no Danna! –llamó a todo pulmón- ¡Naruto ha llegado! –luego se sentó en el escritorio frente las escaleras y miró a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Soy Deidara. El chico que bajará dentro de poco es Sasori. Y este es nuestro hermoso salón de belleza –señaló alegre. Naruto le miró unos momentos. Aquel hombre era rubio ojos azules al igual que el. Y por un momento creyó estar soñando al ver que Deidara poseía el cabello largo, al igual que él, un poco más corto pero qué importaba el punto era que lo tenía largo. Se quedó embobado mientras lo detallaba, hasta que un pelirojo le hizo reaccionar al saludar.

-B… buenas –tartamudeó.

-Basta de formalidades –intervino emocionado Deidara- comencemos con el cambio.

-No seas impulsivo –avisó Sasori- primero lo primero, qué es lo que deseas que trabajemos, Naruto.

-Bueno yo… Quiero cambiar mi cabello largo.

-Por qué. Es hermoso –alagó Sasori.

-No me llevo muy bien con las personas por mi imagen, y mi cabello es el principal motivo. Parezco un afeminado –Sasori ocultó una risa y Deidara carraspeó.

-Osea no le veo lo malo a tener el cabello largo. Mira el mío, y ni siquiera parezco afeminado, un –dijo Deidara con tono ofendido a la vez que Sasori no aguantaba y explotó a risas.

-Deidara-san, tu pareces una mujer. No te ofendas, bueno, eres como yo claro, se que eres hombre pero tú sabes que, la apariencia y todo eso y… -Naruto llegó a hablar en susurros por la mirada fija de Deidara, atento a resolver lo que el rubio trataba de decir.

-No hay manera de negarlo Deidara –comentó Sasori- tu cola alta te hace ver más afeminado que Naruto –Naruto desvió la mirada sonrojado a la vez que Deidara suspiraba y lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Sasori si continuaba riendo.

-Yo seré tu estilista Naruto. Veamos qué logro hacer por ti. Y para tu información Sasori –agregó girando a verlo- las colas altas están de moda para "hombres" de hermoso y largo cabello como el mío, un –luego procedió a preparar a Naruto para un corte. Mientras Sasori sonreía y buscaba una que otra tela de aquí a allá.

-Oye Naruto –llamó comenzando a desenredar el húmedo cabello- P… ¿Por casualidad sabrás si Itachi vendrá?

-No creo, no lo sé.

-Ya quisieras, Deidara –comentó un poco más alejado Sasori. Deidara se giró y lo amenazó con lanzarle las tijeras, mientras Naruto reía ante el acto.

-Bien, Naruto, ha llegado el momento –habló Deidara con voz dramática- es tu última oportunidad. Habla ahora o calla para siempre.

-Córtalo –le siguió el juego Naruto, a lo que Sasori negó con la cabeza. Parecían unos niños jugando a la telenovela de mamá.

Deidara no duró mucho tiempo, acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero Naruto sintió pasar horas, no le habían permitido verse al espejo y aún más nervioso se ponía. Se imaginaba con un corte totalmente irregular con una parte de la cabeza más calva que otra e yendo al colegio de ese modo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda poniéndole la piel de gallina durante todo el corte.

-Ce manific.

-Te dije que debiste tomar el curso de francés, Deidara.

-¡Callate y déjame disfrutar el momento!. Naruto –se dirigió a su cliente con voz más calmada- espero que te guste. Estoy seguro de que este corte te va a la perfección –Naruto se miró en el espejo y quedó paralizado, incluso había dejado de respirar. Deidara se preocupó y lo batuqueó levemente a ver si reaccionaba. Pero nada.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar.

-No seas nena, Naruto –se acercó Sasori inspeccionándolo- el corte está increíble. Qué no te gustó –Deidara sintió un flechazo atravesarle el pecho al pensar que su trabajo no dio un buen resultado.

-No me estoy quejando, Sasori-senpai. Sólo que, es diferente a lo que siempre veo al mirarme en un espejo. Gracias, Deidara.

-Por darme un susto de muerte te prohíbo decirle senpai a mi Danna –Naruto lo miró extrañado mientras Sasori se dirigía al escritorio nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias, y a Itachi-san también. Me muero por ver qué cara pondrá Tsunade-obachan al verme –comentaba feliz a la vez que estaba a punto de halar la puerta. Hasta que Deidara lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo regresó a su asiento.

-A dónde crees que vas. Ya yo te di mi toque, ahora Danna te dará el suyo –Naruto no entendía de qué hablaban aquellos dos y en su mirada se notó ya que Deidara solo rió ante su confusión.

-No creerás que te dejaré ir con ese espléndido corte y esa ropa mal combinada ¿Verdad?.

-No hace falta de veras, Sasori. Si llevo la ropa no podré pagarle el corte a Itachi-san.

-Es un regalo así que lo aceptarás –informó Sasori, tomando al pequeño rubio de la mano y metiéndolo en un cuarto donde antes de cerrar la puerta pidió que se probara un conjunto de ropa que le pasó y se quedara puesta la que usaría en ese momento. Naruto miró con nerviosismo los trajes, no quería abusar de su gentileza ni nada por el estilo así que optó por quedarse con el conjunto más simple.

-Naruto –llamó Sasori a la puerta- ¿Te quedaron todas? –preguntó. Naruto respondió positivo y salió de la habitación.

-¿Q… Qué tal? –preguntó apenado.

El cabello de Naruto llegaba un poco más por debajo de la oreja, era un corte rebelde peinado con uno que otro mechón en distintas direcciones, de por sí, su cabello acabó siendo sólo rebelde ya que sería imposible peinarlo, pensaba él. El conjunto que escogió le lucía a la perfección. Sus pantalones eran negros no tan ajustado. Su camisa era naranja sin manga con algunos detalles en rojo y amarillo que formaban llamas. Gracias a ese atuendo su piel parecía más bronceada y sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-Está mal –afirmó preocupado al ver que los dos mayores no respondían.

-Sasori –llamó Deidara- agárrame que me lo violo aquí y ahora –avisó para luego sonreir y abrazar fuertemente a Naruto como si fuera un peluche.

-Te ves muy bien. Pero te aviso para prevenirte. Sigues pareciendo una chica, pero nadie notará mucho con esa clase de ropa puesta y el corte de Deidara –le revolvió un poco el cabello para que borrara la mirada triste que había colocado- ¿Sabes? Te ves tan bien que soy capaz de eliminar a Deidara con tal de tenerte.

-Oye –se enfadó Deidara. Sasori se giró a enfrentarlo.

-Tú dijiste que quería violarlo. Acaso yo tampoco puedo –Deidara se enfurruñó más y miró en otra dirección a lo que Sasori rió.

-Bien Naruto –lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de Sasori- ahora ya puedes retirarte y demostrar tu nueva apariencia –le extendió una bolsa con la ropa hecha por Sasori- visítanos pronto. Y no olvides de hacernos publicidad –Naruto sonrió y con un último despido se marchó. A los pocos segundos entró un pelinegro en el local.

-Acabe de ver a Naruto-kun salir. Y está para, bueno… para muchas cosas. Buen trabajo.

-¡Itachi! –llamó alegre Deidara acercándose- parece que tu también necesitas un corte.

-Mira tú cola y luego hablamos Deidara –el rubio frunció el ceño, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente al escritorio- ¡Sasori-senpai cuánto tiempo!

-¡No le digas senpai a mi Danna!.

-Está celoso porque lo ignoraste –comentó Sasori sin prestar atención al típico ataque de molestia de Deidara.

-Lo sé –respondió Itachi divertido.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

-Esa película estaba de muerte –seguía hablando Kiba- qué piensas tú Gaara.

-La hubiera disfrutado si alguien dejaba de besarme o hacer cosas indebidas –comentó lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sai que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sus compañeros no le prestaron atención a eso ya que Sai era así con todos.

-No fue muy interesante –habló Sasuke- además hubiera preferido que la protagonista muriera de…

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Sasuke no reacciona –avisó Kiba- Gaara tampoco –los tres siguieron la mirada de aquellos dos y por un momento la mandíbula se les desencajó. No podían creerlo, alguien les estaba jugando una broma.

-Entonces –Sai habló con calma y aún hipnotizado- ¿Quién quería participar en la apuesta? –en ese momento los cinco alzaron la mano embobados siguiendo a lo que consideraban una ilusión.


	4. Chapter 4

Su respiración se volvía a cada instante más agitada. No podía seguir, ya no aguantaba más, e incluso, lo sabía muy bien, estaba perfectamente declarado…

-¡Me volví a perder! –exclamó Naruto, ya al borde del colapso.

Nunca en su corta vida había detestado tanto estar fuera de su casa. Ahora se daba cuenta por qué razón Tsunade-obachan no lo dejaba salir solo. ¡Era un completo despistado!. Se suponía que el centro comercial tenía cuatro entradas y salidas, cómo era posible que ninguna de ellas la haya podido ubicar. A parte de ese inconveniente, se comenzaba a sentir algo incómodo. Un peso crecía poco a poco sobre su espalda. Giró con lentitud, lo más disimulado que podía, hasta toparse con un grupo de chicas que lo observaban a unos pocos metros, cuando estas notaron su mirada comenzaron a reírse. Naruto suspiró, incluso los extraños se burlaban de él, y esas no dejaban de seguirlo desde hace unos diez minutos. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no aguantaba ni un minuto más en aquel lugar, así que decidió ir a preguntarles por la salida. _"Joder, por qué no se me ocurrió antes"_, se preguntó.

-Etto… Disculpen –las chicas tan solo verlo soltaron un grito a lo que Naruto retrocedió un paso por precaución- No… no se asusten. Sólo quería preguntar…

-¡Por supuesto! –aceptó una interrumpiéndolo- ¡Iremos contigo a donde quieras!.

-Conozco un buen lugar –apoyó otra. Y así el grupo entero comenzó a dar extrañas ideas unas tras otras, mientras, Naruto nervioso se alejaba poco a poco, pensando que no había sido una buena idea, ya que las chicas parecían emocionadas por algo y por lo tanto lo ignoraban.

Decidió dar una última vuelta antes de proponerse preguntar a otra persona. Las chicas seguían tratándolo igual de extraño que cuando tenía su larga cabellera, no dejaban de mirarlo y susurrarse entre ellas. Tocó uno de sus mechones cortos con tristeza y suspiró, parecía ser que nada cambiaría ni aunque tuviera un nuevo estilo. Y ya cansado decidió preguntar a cualquiera por la salida. Los tres chicos frente a él, en ese momento, lo miraban fijamente, sonriéndole, y lo trataron amablemente mientras él les comentaba sobre la salida sur, la que le permitía estar más cerca de casa.

-Ah claro. Esa queda al cruzar el pasillo del frente–comentó uno de ellos.

-No, te equivocas, esa es la puerta del este, la del sur queda del otro lado.

-Estas en un error, la del norte queda a la izquierda y el sur a la derecha.

-¿Acaso nunca aprendiste a usar una brújula?

-Bueno, no hay problema, me guiaré por esa salida –trató de calmar Naruto, luego de agradecer y proponerse alejarse. Ellos lo confundían más de lo que ya estaba. El tercer chico lo tomó del brazo impidiendo que se alejara.

-Espera, no quieres estar con nosotros –invitó.

-No… no sé, es que tengo que…

-No terminaremos muy tarde, lo prometo.

-Pero yo…

-Solo un rato, aún falta para que cierren el lugar –Naruto comenzó a ponerse más nervioso. No sabía cómo tratar a las personas que recién conocía sin tener una pisca de confianza en ellos, además insistían demasiado y no le permitían dar explicaciones o una negación. Pensó que sería descortés negarse a una invitación hecha de buena manera así que se mantuvo en silencio, mientras los otros lo conducían, tal vez en el camino ubicara la salida más cercana.

-A dónde crees que vas –preguntó halando por los hombros a Naruto y apegándolo de espalda a él. Naruto impresionado estuvo a punto de girarse pero, su sorpresa fue inmensa, al reconocer la voz del pelinegro que lo estaba sosteniéndolo.

-Uchiha… -llamó en un susurro, él lo ignoro y mantuvo su vista al frente.

-Eh, lo conoces –preguntaron mirando retadoramente a Sasuke. Este les regresó la mirada mientras apegaba más a Naruto para alejarlo de aquellos tres.

-Sentimos arruinar sus planes pero, este rubio, ya tiene compromiso con nosotros –Naruto no podía asombrarse más, Gaara también había aparecido y los miraba serio.

-No les des explicaciones Gaara, no tenemos por qué. Vámonos –habló Sasuke- Voltea y ve caminando recto –ordenó a Naruto, este sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció, sin entender la razón por la cual actuaba sin chistar. Luego, Gaara se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

-Recuerden esto para la próxima vez que lo vean –avisó Sasuke comenzando a andar y, una vez pasando al lado de ellos susurrarles con voz helada- el es mío –y era obvio, esa apuesta ya tenía ganador, no iba a dejar a nadie acercársele al rubio.

-Da miedo –comentaron los tres chicos juntos, viéndolo alejarse.

-¿Naruto, estás bien? –el rubio se sobresaltó al oírlo. Gaara, entablando conversación y preguntando su estado, era la cosa más extraña del mundo, no, del universo, y si se puede decir más allá de eso también lo incluiría.

-Qué idiotez… –comentó molesto el pelinegro a su lado. Naruto lo miró extrañado sin decir nada, esperando a que el prosiguiera con lo que quería quejarse, pero, Sasuke solo bufó y lo ignoró.

Es que él aún no podía creer lo idiota que era ese chico, acaso no había notado su nueva apariencia, ¿No se había visto en un espejo?, ¿No procesaba las extrañas actuaciones de la gente de su alrededor?. Bueno, no exactamente nueva ya que seguía pareciendo un afeminado, un lindo, tierno e inocente chico afeminado con cara de angel, ojos de que… Bueno, ya estaba exagerando un poco, se decía, pero no lo podía evitar, era hipnotizante verlo, y lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que, todas esas características, son las que atraen a los que él no se da cuenta: "depredadores", por llamarlos así, podía incluirse y a su grupo de locuras en esa descripción, pero ahora se refería a los chicos anteriores, y los que están por venir. Lo que logra la maldita inocencia de una persona, pensó.

-Si no hubiéramos llegado ellos hubieran abusado de ti –avisó Gaara lo que exactamente Sasuke pensaba y le hizo fruncir el ceño- Claro, con ese atuendo, cualquiera –Naruto se sonrojó al oírlo, no entendía el por qué se ponía como un tomate maduro, hubiera preferido que se lo dijeran las chicas del instituto pero, se podría decir que estaba feliz de escucharlo viniendo de él también, así podía llegar a tomarle confianza y ser amigos. Miró disimuladamente a Sasuke, claro, si disimuladamente se refiere a girar en seguida y ver a Sasuke fijamente esperando algún comentario halagador. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, y esperaba, desvió la vista y sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. ¡¿Qué rayos había sido aquel pensamiento?, como si le importara lo que pensara él de su cambio. Bueno, sólo un poco. _"Curiosidad"_, se dijo para convencerse.

-Así que nueva apariencia –habló Sasuke, indiferente- no has cambiado mucho, sigues pareciendo chica –y en ese momento Sasuke hubiera preferido darse un golpe al ver la cara de tristeza mal disimulada que ponía el rubio.

-Pienso que por lo menos así pueden reconocer que soy un chico, e incluso las chicas puedan acercarse y alguna de ellas desear ser mi novia pero…

-Eres gay –completó Sasuke.

-¡No!

-Entonces por qué dices "pero" –preguntó Gaara.

-¿Qué tanto les importa? –trató de evitar el tema- Nunca les interesó en verdad algo que tuviera que ver conmigo.

-Entonces, como no nos interesas, debimos haberte dejarte con aquellos tipos –lo enfrentó Sasuke- de seguro los hubieras preferido, ya que ellos estaban muy interesados en ti. ¿No lo crees?.

-Tal vez sí los hubiera preferido –afirmó Naruto molesto por aquella voz sarcástica, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera más el ceño ante su respuesta- Si dicen estar interesados por mí entonces, ¡¿Por qué tantas bromas en mi contra? –preguntó furioso.

-Aburrimiento.

-Diversión.

-Son de lo peor. Si todos siguen con esa actitud quedarán solos por el resto de sus vidas.

-Mejor. No reglas y más libertad –Naruto decidió ignorar al pelinegro y dejar que ambos lo guiaran a la salida. Casi salta de alegría y grita de emoción al estar fuera del centro comercial. No le quedó más remedio que agradecerles, por fin iría a casa. Miró alrededor tratando de ubicarse, ya era de noche y pocas personas andaban por la acera.

-Estamos en la salida norte –avisó Gaara. El camino será muy largo y agotador.

-Te llevo o no, idiota –Naruto reaccionó al ver a Sasuke y Gaara ya ubicados dentro de un auto negro.

-No, creo que caminaré –no quería aprovecharse de la gentileza de los demás, y lo más seguro era que ellos tuvieran planes para pasarla de parranda y solo pregunten por formalidad, esperando un rechazo y así irse inmediatamente- muchas películas, Naruto –se dijo para sí.

-Deja de balbucear, Uzu-baka, y móntate.

-¡Oye!. No cambies mi apellido, bastardo.

-Si, si, como digas –Gaara bajó del auto, y sin dejarlo oponerse, hizo que acabara en el asiento trasero, seguidamente, acompañado de un silencio de esos que ponen a uno los nervios de punta se hizo.

-¿Le gustará mi apariencia? –se preguntó al pensar en Tsunade, ella estaría de seguro esperando preocupada a que llegue, a menos de que tenga trabajo, por lo menos esperaría una llamada o algo por el estilo.

-La pregunta sería si a ti te gusta –comentó Gaara al oírlo.

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad llevando su mirada a la ventana- sólo quería estar en paz. ¿Creen que está mal?.

"_Acaso bromeas, estás que ardes"_ pensaron ambos chicos en el puesto delantero. No pensaron que Naruto les hablaría de esa forma tan común y corriente, tan normal. Luego de mucho tiempo tomándole el pelo, haciéndolo enojar e incluso tratando de hacerlo llorar, pero sólo conseguían que sus ojos se entrecerraran y los mirara fijamente antes de desaparecer rápidamente. Pensaron que luego de todo aquello solo diría "Gracias" y se iría, perdiéndose nuevamente por el centro comercial, con tal de no verles la cara, pero se dieron cuenta, tan sólo al pasarla unos pocos minutos con él, que Naruto, no era un chico rencoroso. Eso era bueno ¿No?, se preguntaron.

-No me quejo –respondió Gaara a la pregunta anterior- el cabello largo tampoco se te veía mal –comentó esto último un poco más bajo, ocultando su rostro para que el rubio no mirara su rostro levemente apenado. Sasuke pareció querer decir algo, Naruto lo miró esperando con ansias, pero Sasuke disimuló una tos tratando de hacerlo olvidar sus ganas de participar en la conversación.

-Aquí te quedas, a menos de que quieras volver al centro comercial –comentó Sasuke al llegar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto estaba inclinado frente la puerta del copiloto despidiéndose con una sonrisa que dejó a los dos chicos un rato embobados hasta que el rubio entrara a su hogar.

-Es un chico raro –se recuperó Gaara mirando a Sasuke, este solo asintió y dio marcha al auto. Sasuke estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Gaara.

-Creo que tendremos un problema con este pequeño juego –avisó Gaara mientras se bajaba- No es gay –seguido cerró la puerta y se marchó. Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Para ustedes –aclaró Sasuke antes de partir.

-Niño revoltoso… ¿Naruto, eres tú? –preguntó Tsunade dirigiéndose a la cocina, seguida por Jiraya, su fiel amigo de cabello canoso, totalmente blanco, algo rebelde y alborotado atado en una cola.

-¡Tsunade-obachan! –exclamó alegre Naruto saliendo a su encuentro. Tsunade se detuvo en seco y, paralizada, mantuvo su mirada en Naruto, quien sin perder la sonrisa daba un gira para demostrar su "Yo" completo.

-Wuow –comentó Jiraya- que bien te ves chico –La sonrisa de Naruto fue desapareciendo poco a poco al ver que Tsunade lo veía con terror. Sólo alcanzó a llamarla a medias antes de que su obachan cayera desmayada.

-Naruto, no tienes que exagerar, sólo está cansada.

-No viste su cara, viejo. Era como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

-Vamos, quítate eso. Te ves bien –el rubio negó rotundamente y miró a Tsunade recostada en su cama.

-¿Qué hacían mientras estaba fuera? –preguntó curioso al ver cartas y botellas de sake por toda la habitación.

-Sólo brindamos un poco por el futuro –respondió Jiraya desviando su vista. Naruto poco convencido detalló más el lugar.

-¡Qué diablos jugaban Ero-sennin! –lo señaló acusadoramente al imaginarse lo que podían hacer aquellos dos con unas copas y el juego de barajas.

-Si te digo que ella fue la de la idea e iba ganando ¿Me creerías?.

-Tsunade nunca gana en retos, apuestas y adivinanzas. Menos en barajas. De seguro le diste a tomar el sake que había escondido por su salud…

-¡Oh, mira está reaccionando! –lo interrumpió, y agradeció que Tsunade estuviera despertando, Naruto ya no era el pequeño niño que creía cualquier escusa. Tsunade miró a ambos algo borrosos, esperó a que se le aclarara la vista y se sentó.

-¿Estás bien, obachan? –preguntó Naruto preocupado. Tsunade asintió y al mirarlo se sorprendió.

-A qué juegas. Quítate eso de la cabeza –ordenó al mirar que la cabeza entera de su nieto estaba cubierta por una bolsa con dos pequeños agujeros para que sus ojos pudieran ver por dónde iba.

-Pero –protestó triste- yo quería sorprenderte pero casi te mato de un susto y pierdes la cabeza al caer de los brazos de Ero-sennin –Tsunade miró al peliblanco enojada mientras sobaba el lateral de su cabeza.

-Me sorprendí Naruto, pero no te pude detallar, estaba ebria –alargó las manos y se deshizo de la bolsa, Naruto bajó la mirada y Tsunade, tomando su rostro, lo obligó a mirarla.

-Sí –afirmó- El parecido es increíble.

-A quién –preguntó Naruto.

-A tu padre –contestó Jiraya con una sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto agrandó los ojos y miró a Tsunade con el rostro iluminado.

-Ese Minato, se alegraría al ver que no te pareces en la mayoría a tu madre –Naruto rió y se dejó abrazar por Tsunade.

-Entonces, ¿Sí me veo bien?.

-Por supuesto, mocoso –le revolvió el cabello Jiraya y Naruto sonrió- Aparte ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?. Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Me perdí –declaró luego de unos segundos.

-Por eso no te dejo salir solo –avisó Tsunade.

Mientras, en el cetro comercial, más específicamente en la feria, en una de las mesas tres chicos miraban aburridos a las personas de alrededor, disfrutando.

-Oigan –llamó Kiba por milésima vez- ¿No dijeron que iban al baño?

-Así dijeron –confirmó Sai siguiendo con su cena.

-Es tu tercer plato y aún no llegan –avisó Suigetsu- no estarán haciéndolo en los baños ¿Cierto?. Los dos se levantaron a la misma vez con esa escusa.

-Quizás sí –apoyó Kiba. Los palillos de Sai sonaron fuertes al romperse, sus dos compañeros lo miraron extrañados y este sólo atinó a mostrar su caracterizada sonrisa.

-No tardarán –trató de convencerse más a sí mismo que a sus acompañantes. Era obvio que no quería pensar en las supersticiones de Kiba y Suigetsu.

-¡Maldición, ¿Dónde están? –estalló Kiba dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

-¡Itachi! –llamó Suigetsu al ver al Uchiha pasar- ¿Has visto a tu hermano?.

-Nop –respondió feliz mientras miraba un poco nervioso a todos lados- dijo que si no llegaba a casa me dejaría dormir afuera, que estaba cansado y no iba abrirme la puerta.

-¡Itachi! –Rugió Deidara corriendo hacia él con el cabello totalmente suelto. Ganándose una que otra mirada idiotizada de alguien.

-Desháganse de ella –les avisó Itachi lanzándoles un pequeño lazo blanco- ¡Ja!, esa cola más importante que yo, no lo creo –susurró para sí antes de volver reír y salir apresurado.

-Sasuke… ¿Está en su casa? –reaccionó Sai.

-¡Desgraciado! –exclamaron los otros dos.

- Makeover Naruto-

Perduuuuuun! Tarde mucho más de lo prometido en serio lo siento u.u Como compensación subi dos capítulos y mañana subiré otro mas! (A menos que el examen de lapso me reviente el cráneo *depresión*)

**Gatita: **pos siiip u.u la vida de Naruto no se compara a los ratones de biblioteca xD

**Yuzed **no me burlo de ti tranqui…me rio contigo JAJAJA! (ok ya! Los chistes de mis hermanos me afectan xDD) Pos siii! Adoro poner a Itachi un anormal pervertido! No voy a ninguna parte mi recorrido siempre a sido de mi casa al cole y viceversa de ahí solo me quedo en mi cuarto a…mirar al tcho xD excepto ahora que ando en exámenes ^^

**Brye: **Entiendo lo de las hermanas! Me sacan de mis casillas y mas cuando somos 5 -.-u Pos la verdad no puedo tomar en serio a los Akatsuki! Son solo niños incomprendidos! Gracias por el review.

**Raku: **espero que sigas amando lo que puse xD Yo también adoro esta personalidad de Itachi!

**Saskenaru: **me alegra que te guste el fic ^^

**Lenay-chan **siee muchos me dicen eso de la separación pero se me olvida xDD escribo muy rápido y ando tan metida en la historia que no me acuerdo de colocar las rayas xDD Si van a una escuela! Como dice andres lopez! Todas las mama tienen esa frace que nos dejan en shock! "Haga lo que se le de la gana"…lo mas arrecho es que si les funciona -.-U

**Hanako: **Me caes bien Haruto! xD me alegra que les haya gustado en serio! Gracias por el review.

**Neko: **Kuro también me caíste bien! Wendoline tu también! Creo que ya es declarado que ya para muchos ita es su favorito xD

Hasta la próxima a todos! Espero que les haya gustado, muero por leer sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Se removió en la cama por décima vez, la emoción lo dominaba a cada instante arrebatándole el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en el mañana, la cara de impresionados de sus compañeros, la risa cortada de los profesores y la boca desencajada de los bravucones, sobre todo las chicas que estarán a su alrededor. Mañana sería otro día de cambio, borrón y vida nueva. Pensó en su sensei, un tío para él, que llegó a conocer a su padre gracias a que él recibía sus clases en la universidad. Sí, afirmó, se alegraría al saber que Naruto Uzumaki ahora era la viva imagen de Minato, junto con la auténtica personalidad de Kushina. Se cubrió con la cobija al pensar en el pelinegro, no es que deseara verlo ni nada por el estilo, solo se preguntaba si le gustaría estar en su compañía el día de mañana, o por lo menos Gaara. Ayer lo habían tratado como a un igual, y por lo menos no se habían burlado como siempre lo hacían, sólo bromearon con él y conversaron un poco. Haberse metido en problemas anoche tal vez no haya sido tan malo, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumergía aún más en sus pensamientos.

-Qué haces aquí tan tarde –preguntó Gaara dando un bostezo.

-Vamos no es tan tarde –comentó Sai entrando como si nada y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí, adelante –dijo Gaara con sarcasmo, siguiéndolo- ¿Y bien?. No viniste sólo a saludar. Qué quieres.

-Acaso te levanté.

-No, olvidas que soy sonámbulo, idiota –continuó con su tono sarcástico, mientras tomaba de la nevera un jugo y bebía de el.

-Entonces, ¿Si te levanté? –preguntó a propósito para molestarlo- Por qué desapareciste ayer –volvió a preguntar Sai con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba por Gaara el refrigerador.

-Recibí una llamada urgente de Temari –respondió sin más apoyándose en la mesa.

-Umm, y qué marcaba allí Sasuke –Gaara estuvo a punto de escupir el jugo.

-Qué estas insinuando –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada en realidad, sólo me preguntaba, por qué Sasuke y tú habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo dejándonos esperar –se detuvo frente a Gaara mientras lo acorralaba apoyando sus manos en la mesa- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

-No.

-Me alegra.

-Por qué, ¿Celoso? –sonrió arrogante Gaara.

-No sabes cuánto –susurró rozando sus labios con el del pelirojo, quien se inclinó hacia adelante uniendo sus labios con el del azabache. Este le correspondió y sonrió para sí luego de separarse y dejar a Gaara totalmente cortado.

-Oh mira, son las once, la hora exacta hasta que estuve esperando por ti y el Uchiha –comentó aún cerca de su rostro.

-¿Y?... –preguntó sin darle importancia volviéndose aproximar.

-Nada, me parece que este es tu mejor castigo –volvió a besarlo y justamente cuando Gaara estuvo a punto de corresponderle de forma más exigente volvió a alejarse- bien, veamos cómo logras tener más de lo que quieres –completó dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-A dónde vas –preguntó algo impactado.

-Suigetsu y yo quedamos en algo. Nos vemos –se despidió.

-¡Idiota! –exclamó una vez que se cerraba la puerta. Qué infantil había sido eso, se regañó al mostrar cuan afectado estaba.

Buen día, nuevo comienzo. Eso debía decir a los cuatro vientos y en ese momento, pero, en ese instante tenía más vergüenza que nervios y se había escondido en la entrada del instituto. Miraba a uno que otro grupo entrar riendo, y ninguno se percataba de él, eso en parte era bueno ya que toda la seguridad que había pensado que tenía había desaparecido a medida que caminaba desde su casa hasta la entrada.

-Qué haces, Dobe –Naruto se sobresaltó y miró al azabache parado tras él.

-N… no, nada –tartamudeó.

-Entonces qué esperas para entrar –preguntó alzando una ceja. Al rubio no se le ocurrió ninguna escusa que contestarle, así que se vio acompañado por Sasuke hasta su casillero.

-No fue tan difícil –se susurró a la vez que suspiraba.

-Difícil qué cosa –Naruto no le dio importancia al tema y bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke fue sacando sus libros de materia. Unos cuchicheos se oyeron tras él seguida por unas risas femeninas.

-Se ríen de mí –afirmó mientras cerraba con fuerza el casillero- ni siquiera un estúpido corte cambia las cosas. ¡Maldición!

-Voy a pensar que estás loco si sigues hablando solo –comentó el Uchiha.

-Pero míralas –señaló al pequeño grupo- ¿Acaso no pueden dejarme en paz?. Primero reían por mi apariencia y ahora que he cambiado se ríen de cada movimiento que doy.

-Eres estúpido –declaró Sasuke, y era cierto el rubio no estaba ni enterado de que aquellas chicas hablaban de él sobre "La última moda de los chicos hot-sexy" o "El próximo popular"

-¡Mira quién habla, Teme!.

-¡Naruko-chan qué te hiciste! –exclamó Sai dramático a la vez que lo abrazaba de la espalda- no puedo creer que cortaras ese hermoso cabello. Pensaba incluso en pedir a los del club de teatro una obra de Rapunzel contigo de protagonista.

-Aléjate Sai –pidió mientras forcejaba el agarre. Una obra, eso era lo que faltaba, agradeció mil veces en su mente a Deidara por dejarle el cabello corto. Perfecto, esa era su oportunidad para saber qué pensaban Sai y sus amigos de él sin parecerse a una chica- No me llames Naruko. Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Eso ya lo sé –contestó sin más Sai alejándose y detallándolo. Naruto se mantuvo firme ante su mirada esperando su próximo comentario- admito que te ves más sexy de ese modo –Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la vista, por lo menos no le comentó lo del moño o el cintillo.

-Mi invitación para salir sigue en pie, no pienses que cambiará –se unió Kiba a la conversación. Sasuke frunció el ceño, aquellos dos trataban de terminar las cosas tan rápido como les fuera posible, solo esperaba que el Dobe no accediera con tanta facilidad a sus propuestas. En ese momento Gaara cerró su casillero a unas cinco casillas y les pasó de largo, Naruto aprovechó que los demás miraban algo extrañados al pelirojo y se dirigió a su clase.

-Naruto –preguntó dudosa una chica de ojos perlados y cabellera negra azulada, sentada a su derecha. El rubio la reconoció al instante. Hinata Hyuga una dulce y tierna niña con gran inteligencia y perteneciente al consejo estudiantil- n… no pude distinguirte bien, te has cortado el cabello.

-A que no me veo mucho más masculino que antes –pidió feliz su opinión. Hinata sólo atinó a asentir con una leve sonrisa.

-Así que de ti es quien todos hablan por los pasillos –afirmó la castaña de su izquierda- vamos, no me mires con cara de "¿te conozco?", soy Tenten, tu compañera desde hace ya tres años.

-Sí, se quién eres sólo no me acordaba. Te has recogido el cabello.

-Tú te lo cortaste –luego de reí un poco lo alagó. Naruto se alegró al ver que había algunas personas que por lo menos lo trataban incluso con su apariencia de Naruko o sin ella. Ibiki entró al salón dando órdenes y preparándose a pasar lista, su humor se volvía cada día más amargo, debe de ser la edad pensó Naruto.

-Naruko –llamó. Naruto se encogió un poco, que el profesor lo llamara de primero al inicio de clase significaba que descargaría toda su rabia sobre él, y lo que hacía peor la situación a parte de haberse ganado la mitad de las miradas era el hecho de que no tenía ni idea sobre matemática.

-Si el orden de los factores no altera el producto quince por trece ¿Dará el mismo resultado que trece por quince? –Naruto quedó un momento en silencio, pasaron dos minutos y se atrevió a hablar.

-M… me repite la pregunta –pidió a lo que Tenten golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y Hinata comenzó a darle la respuesta en un susurro. Naruto maldijo la inaudible voz de Hinata y la estúpida pregunta del profesor, sumado las risas de sus compañeros.

-Vaya, vaya, tienes tiempo de ir al salón de bellezas pero abrir un libro te mata.

-Si lo pone así –apoyó Naruto a lo que Ibiki molesto lanzó otra pregunta similar.

-Pero como rayos pretende que yo identifique el numerador.

-Habla del denominador –lo corrigió en voz baja Tenten.

-Y qué es eso –preguntó Naruto.

Deberíamos regresarte a la primaria, no pareces un chico de catorce.

-Tengo dieciséis.

-No me importa, el punto es que eres un inútil, no sabes nada. No entiendo cómo has podido llegar a este grado. Dime cómo sobornas a tus profesores –preguntó con doble sentido al final. Naruto se levantó dando un golpe a su escritorio.

-¡Cuál es su problema viejo. ¿O acaso yo me quejo de su falta de paciencia o de sus ojos distorsionados?. Por ser mayor no tiene el derecho a insultarme de ese modo. No es mi culpa que su mal humor lo haya dejado calvo! –tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la entrada.

-Qué bien que sepas ir a la dirección tú solito.

-Sí, y qué bien que por lo menos sepas ponerte tú los pantalones –comentó antes de salir y dejar a la clase riéndose.

-Naruto, ¿Eres tú, Sucedió algo? –preguntó Suigetsu encontrándoselo en el pasillo.

-Insulte a Ibiki –respondió sereno.

-Lo que te espera.

-Lo sé –admitió con los ojos aguados mientras Suigetsu lo miraba extrañado. La máscara de seriedad había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero es que ese viejo se lo merecía, insinuando que sobornaba a los sensei, él no sería capaz de eso.

-Sígueme, conozco a alguien que solucionará tu problema –Naruto lo miró con desconfianza, lo que el peliblanco notó en seguida, así que sólo le sonrió comenzó a andar esperando a que el rubio le siguiera. Llegaron a la sala de profesores, Kakashi se acercó a ellos y escuchó la historia de Naruto y no paró de reír hasta que un adulto de cabello castaño atado en una coleta se acercó a oír de nuevo la historia, logrando nuevamente la risa de Kakashi.

-Pero, Iruka-sensei, no quiero disculparme con él –dijo haciendo un puchero a lo que Suigetsu miró atontado.

-Lo harás o te meterás más en problemas visitando al director.

-Suigetsu, ayúdame –pidió con ojos de perro degollado.

-L… Lo llevaré a disculparse.

-Traidor –le susurró con voz lúgubre.

-Vamos Iru-chan –animó alegre Kakashi- déjalo ir con el director, es más recomendable que ir a enfrentarse nuevamente con el calvito –Suigetsu tomó de la mochila a Naruto y lo arrastró hacia otro salón.

-Itachi –llamó logrando llamar la atención del azabache, este dio unas instrucciones a sus alumnos y salió a juntarse con ellos. Luego de oír la historia, nuevamente contada siguió el ejemplo de Kakashi y luego se ofreció en solucionar ese problema dentro de unas horas. Dejó más tranquilo a Naruto y volvió a su clase. El rubio agradeció a Suigetsu quien se retiró mientras él esperaba el siguiente cambio de materia.

Pasaron tres semanas y las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Naruto se había vuelto el centro de atención no sólo por su nueva apariencia sino por haber sido el primer alumno en enfrentar a Morino Ibiki y salir ileso del acto. Había conocido, o vuelto a conocer ya que estudiaban con él desde hace máximo cuatro años, a cuatro chicas entre ellas Hinata y Tenten, luego estaban Sakura y de vez en cuando se les unía su rival Ino. Se llevaba muy bien con ellas, reían y jugaban cartas cuando no quedaba nada qué hacer. Eran confiables y amigables, y lo que hacía divertido estar con ellas era la actitud de cada una hacia el rubio y el cambio repentino hacia sus compañeros de actividad. Sakura participaba con Ino en las artes marciales, y daban más miedo que la propia fuerza de Rock Lee. Hinata sólo tartamudeaba con menos fluidez estando junto con él y las demás pero por extrañeza casi se le iba la voz al ver al presidente estudiantil, que para colmo sólo era su primo. Por último Tenten, ella era sólo… Tenten, con eso bastaba decir.

A parte de sus compañeras de clases, el grupo que consideraba como "Bravucones" ahora compartían la mayor parte del tiempo con él, aunque no se confiaba totalmente de ellos. Eran algo extraños, Sai y Suigetsu no paraban de hablar sobre un trío, el sueño de sus vidas, y por alguna razón no paraban de invitarlo a uno, a lo que él negaba y se alejaba unos pasos. Kiba no quedaba atrás, antes pensaba que ambos chicos anteriores eran degenerados pero se había equivocado, a ellos les combinaba la descripción de pervertidos y a Kiba el de degenerado, no paraba de hablar sobre acción el fin de semana, o en el instituto o en los salones, o en cualquier parte que pudiera mencionar, sin contar que también lo invitaba al acto pero, por prevención, se alejaba también unos pasos de él. Gaara, no sabía cómo describirlo, últimamente estaba de mal humor y sólo conversaban pocas veces sobre uno que otro tema cuando estaban aburridos. Y por último, Sasuke, el chico más insoportable del grupo, del instituto, del mundo, no podía evitar gritarle cada vez que lo miraba, lo dejaba en ridículo, haciéndolo sonrojar de vergüenza y de rabia a la vez, en una de las peleas acabaron con moretones y en la enfermería sin dirigirse ni la mirada.

Lo que no entendía el rubio era la razón por la cual se juntaba con ellos, quizás porque a pesar de todo eran divertidos y sabían cómo matar a uno de risas, o quizás porque compartían gustos sobre deportes, canciones y películas. Los consideraba buena compañía aunque poseían defectos, bueno también él poseía varios pero ellos los aceptaban y aunque reían de ellos seguían tratándolo. Esa parecía ser la razón de que Naruto estuviera aún junto a ellos, la aceptación de su yo tal como es.

Otra cosa que se le hacía también extraña era el hecho de que los cinco actuaban de una manera, poco común por decirlo así. Cuando comía, Kiba se ofrecía a darle de probar uno de sus pudines de chocolate, y como Naruto era el centro de atención últimamente las chicas gritaban y tomaban fotos, a lo que el castaño no prestaba atención y seguía dándoles de probar aquel dulce sonriéndole. Otra de las veces, se ofreció a ayudar a Suigetsu en el club de teatro, este le enseñó su papel de la nueva obra que deseaba hacer y pidió que le ayudara a practicarlo, y a medida que lo hacía Suigetsu comentaba que para el teatro había que agregarle pasión al papel para que el personaje saliera perfecto. A medida que actuaba terminaba muy cerca de Naruto y con una sonrisa sensual que le provocaba un leve rubor y nuevamente los gritos y fotos se hacían presentes.

Sai lo acompañaba en los cambios de salones siempre despidiéndose al final con un beso cerca de los nudillos o en la mejilla, obviamente eso le hacía sentir incómodo ya que lo hacía frente a la mayoría que paseaban por los pasillos, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, y allí entraban las fotos para el diario escolar y los corazones de las fans. Gaara se encontraba con él en las horas libres, conversaban en el patio o en el comedor sobre cualquier tema llamativo relacionado con deportes o música, a veces descansaban bajo un árbol mientras que Gaara practicaba con su guitarra, y a medida que él se quedaba dormido acercaba su rostro al del rubio y le apartaba los mechones de la cara haciéndolo desviar la mirada mientras el ojos aguamarina sonreía y por "coincidencia" aparecían nuevamente los flashes. Sasuke sólo atinaba a acompañarlo a casa luego de clases y a veces sólo a mitad de camino, pero en el día entero mantenía un humor de perros que no entendía el hecho de ello pero por alguna razón terminaban ambos peleándose. Sasuke sacaba temas insinuantes y hacía comentarios pervertidos que a veces él no llegaba a comprender del todo, y junto a esto agregaba una sonrisa arrogante y pícara. Eso le molestaba ya que detestaba verse tan ruborizado frente a los demás. Y varias veces cuando él se metía en problema gracias a unos chicos mayores que deseaban quien sabe qué cosa, ya que Sasuke no quería comentar la razón, este acababa golpeando a todos y ayudándolo caminar a la enfermería, y por último aparecían en el diario escolar al día siguiente, así sea peleando e insultándose.

Se detuvo a mitad de pasillo a reflexionar ante la actuación de todos ellos. Eran más extraños que él mismo y aún no podía creer que estuviera con ellos aparte de todo aquello que le habían hecho pasar desde hace mucho tiempo. En seguida ató cabos, los cambios de personalidad de un día para otro, los regalos, insinuaciones. No podía creer que ellos realmente habían podido hacer todo aquello. Habían cruzado la raya. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir deprisa las escaleras.

-Maldición, Sai, ponle un parado a este psicópata. Si las miradas mataran ya no existiría.

-No entiendo por qué está molesto, Suigetsu. Si sólo fuimos a divertirnos tu y yo en la disco de los Akatsuki.

-En qué momento –preguntó extrañado- no he salido de mi casa desde que vimos a Naruto en el centro comercial –Gaara pasó a mirar amenazante esta vez a Sai.

-No lo ocultes, la pasamos en grande –dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándolo, mientras Suigetsu seguía confuso sobre la supuesta salida- de seguro Gaara también deseaba de lo que hicimos nosotros.

-Kiba, ayúdame –rogó Suigetsu, a lo que el castaño sólo alzó los hombros sin saber qué hacer y continuó con su videojuego.

-No te preocupes Gaara –Sasuke se acercó a él- podemos repetir lo del último sábado –Gaara lo miró sin entender- Tú sabes –continuó- cuando dejamos a estos tres idiotas en el centro comercial. Primero fue en el baño y luego, en el auto, y por último en tu casa.

-¿No que nada había pasado? –preguntó Sai frunciendo el ceño a la vez que apartaba a Suigetsu y miraba fulminante a Sasuke.

-Ah, con que era eso –afirmó Sasuke al darse cuenta de la mentira que Sai decía por molestar a Gaara- por qué no admiten los dos que no lo han hecho con nadie y tregua –propuso. Gaara estuvo a punto de reclamar pero la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe dejando entrar al rubio con el ceño fruncido y con pasos firmes se plantó a unos pasos frente a ellos.

-Acaso, me creen idiota –preguntó molesto.

-Bueno, la verdad… -comenzaron a decir los cinco a la vez que desviaban la vista.

-Déjenme decirles que no lo soy –les cortó. Luego más serio agregó- sé lo de su juego. Cómo pudieron plantearse eso –el quinteto se irguió en seguida y miró al rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos.

No podía ser…


	6. Chapter 6

-De qué hablas –fingió Kiba inocencia.

-Saben muy bien a lo que me refiero. Creyeron que no me daría cuenta ya que soy un poco despistado ¿Cierto?. Pero estuvieron muy equivocados. No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos.

-Podemos explicarlo –trató de hablar Suigetsu pero fue cortado por el rubio.

-No lo hagan. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-¿En serio? –se preguntaron extrañados a la vez.

-Por supuesto –se animó de repente Naruto- no necesitaban usar mi belleza para ganarse a las chicas. Aunque admito que de seguro para ustedes soy una amenaza ya que estoy siempre rodeado de la mayoría y me prefieren más que a ustedes, pero llegar al punto de parecer príncipes azules enamorados nunca me lo esperé.

-¿Principes? –susurraron.

- Exacto, saben muy bien que las chicas adoran el romanticismo por eso quisieron fingir al chico perfecto que todas desean usándome como ejemplo –los señaló acusadoramente- ustedes quisieron que aparente lo que algunas llaman como "Uke" –el silencio siguió presente unos segundos- Ja, tengo razón, admítanlo, soy el mejor –finalizó orgulloso. El quinteto se mantuvo callado procesando lo que acababa de decir Naruto. Luego de casi un minuto suspiraron a la vez de alivio, habían pensado lo peor y luego él les salía con… Su popularidad. No pudieron evitarlo y estallaron a la vez a carcajada.

-Eres un idiota –declaró en definitiva Sasuke.

-A qué vino eso. De seguro estás molesto por arruinar tu plan de superarme.

-No me llegas ni a los talones, Dobe. Así que bájate esos humos –sonrió de medio lado- príncipe azul. De dónde sacas esas cosas.

-Déjame en paz, Bastardo. Es la cruda verdad, últimamente han estado muy mansitos y protectores.

-Es que nos atraes –se justificó Suigetsu con sinceridad.

-Buena broma –respondió sonrojado a la vez que desviaba la vista- bien, ya que les aclaré todo… Espero que dejen su actuación y me dejen en paz. Yo… me tengo que ir –se excusó rápidamente para desaparecer por las escaleras. Quedaron en nuevamente en silencio sin poder asimilar susto que habían pasado hace unos minutos. Agradecieron de corazón que el rubio fuera despistado.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Gaara al ver a Sai encaminarse a la puerta.

-Me toca actuar ¿No?. No me gusta esperar a que la diversión venga a mí –Sasuke frunció el ceño al oírlo y el otro sonrió.

-No entendí –susurró Kiba una vez que la entrada se cerró.

-Eres estúpido. Es obvio que irá de cacería.

-Nosotros también deberíamos actuar. Tres semanas y no hemos logrado nada con Naruto –informó Suigetsu.

-La inocencia –bufó Sasuke por lo bajo levantándose.

-No puedo creer que por lo menos no entienda ni una indirecta.

-Era peor que tú al principio, Kiba.

-Quizás, pero la inocencia trae problemas, he cambiado.

-¿Qué te he hecho? –se preguntó Suigetsu dramático.

EL rubio ahora se sentía algo incómodo, no entendía la razón de esa molestia pero le molestaba. Pensó que aquel peso que sentía se iría una vez que liberara la verdad sobre sus cinco amigos pero, al parecer había empeorado agregando el sentimiento de mariposas en su estómago y su ardor de mejillas. ¡¿Qué diablos era todo eso?. Necesitaba alguien con quien estar inmediatamente, pensaba, pero alguien con estuviera a su lado por siempre, más que amigos. Tropezó con Ino en el camino y ya que las clases habían finalizado temprano se dirigieron juntos a la salida. Una pálida mano tomó a Naruto por el hombro, logrando que diera un respingo.

-Soy yo –avisó con una sonrisa.

-Ni modo que seas mi abuela disfrazada –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Que gracioso. Bien, iré al grano. ¿Naruto-kun, quieres ir al cine conmigo? –Naruto miró Nervioso a Sai y luego a Ino. Genial, no había mejor momento para que se lo propusiera, conocía esa mirada en Ino. ¡Oh no!, y esa sonrisa. Se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con una mano al ver que Ino ya había decidido intervenir.

-Y por qué no, Sai. Será una cita ¿Cierto?, de noche, con almuerzo y películas. A menos de que prefieras cena –comenzó a dar ideas con una sonrisa picarona, y lo que empeoraba era el hecho de que Sai la apoyaba siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces, Naruto, quedamos en…

-Sólo películas –cortó Sasuke parándose junto a Sai- lo lamento Ino, pero te equivocas no será una cita sino salida de amigos –Sai lo miró con desaprobación y Naruto se alegró de que el azabache aclarara esa parte del tema, pero a la vez deseó todo lo contrario, la sonrisa de Ino se había ensanchado más. Conclusión… Peligro.

-Entonces que sea jueves –habló- tenemos el día libre.

-No puedo tengo asunto familiar -se unió Kiba de repente. Y la sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

-Viernes.

-Tengo planes –intervino Gaara, enviándole una mirada retadora a Sai, quien frunció el ceño.

-Sábado.

-Perfecto –habló rápidamente Sai antes de que alguno volviera a interrumpir. Forzó una sonrisa, una de tantas, y miró a sus compañeros- no sabía que me acompañarían.

-Qué es una salida sin amigos –sonrió Sasuke arrogante.

-Por mí no hay problema –habló Naruto entre nervioso y aliviado.

-Pero para ellos sí –susurró Ino siguiendo con aquella expresión pícara en el rostro. Maldición- Bien chicos, allí estará mi querido Naruto –comenzó a empujarlo insistiendo que se adelantara un poco.

-Veamos a quien prefiere–les comentó, antes de desearles suerte y retirarse.

-Ino, no debiste meterte –le reprendía el rubio.

-Vamos, no ibas a saber manejar la situación. Además, sé que no te ibas a negar. Es muy lindo.

-Y qué tiene que ver eso –respondió alterado y ruborizado.

-Sólo estaba ayudando –suspiró- Qué suerte tienes, salir con todos ellos, y a la vez. Qué cita tan interesante será –sonrió. Naruto se detuvo en seco, ya se había dado cuenta a donde quería llegar su amiga.

-No es lo que piensas.

-Oh, sí lo es.

-¡No soy gay!.

-Sí, al igual que ellos no lo aparentan –dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Ino!.

-De acuerdo –accedió- una salida normal, con tus normales sexys amigos, en un día normal y situación normal.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas.

-Si no te das cuenta ahora de sus comportamientos, lo harás al estar viendo una película de terror con ellos.

-No veremos películas de terror –trató de convencerse.

-Como digas. Elije bien –sonrió pervertida.

-¡Ino!

-Son unos atravesados.

-¿Molesto? –preguntó Gaara sonriente.

-¿Te demuestro cuánto? –preguntó acercando demasiado su rostro al del pelirojo, haciéndolo recordar la vez anterior.

-No habrás pensado que tenías oportunidad –señaló Kiba- es una apuesta, con un buen premio deseado.

-En pocas palabras no lo tendrás fácil –"Ninguno" pensó arrogante al final.

-Estás muy interesado ¿No, Sasuke?.

-Como dijo Kiba, Sai, es una apuesta.

-Ino, a pesar de ser rubia, posee mucha inteligencia –comentó Suigetsu.

-Por un momento pensé que todos los rubios eran como Naruto –añadió Kiba.

-Un paraíso lleno de inocencia –se unió Sai a la ilusión. Mientras, Sasuke se alejaba disimuladamente de los que él consideraba como "anormales" y Gaara se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Pero a la vez todos tenían un mismo pensamiento… El sábado darían un gran paso, cada quien a su modo.

Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad y miró los carteles a la vez que maldecía a Ino. Había llamado a Sai y lo persuadió de seguir sus instrucciones, estaba seguro de eso, no, aún más seguro estaba de que consiguió el número de todos y llamó a cada uno con una conversación mínima de quince minutos. La mataría, y si no, pues estaba en primer lugar de su lista negra, específicamente el nombre escrito en sangre.

-Entonces... ¿Seguros que quieren la de terror? –habló con dificultad


	7. Chapter 7

Bien, no sabía en ese momento qué era más incomodo, el tener todas las miradas, de las personas de su alrededor, sobre él o las miradas retadoras que se lanzaban sus cinco compañeros, hasta habría jurado ver los pequeños rayos ir y venir. Qué diablos, se sentía fuera de lugar, se suponía que eran amigos pero por alguna razón ellos se sumergían, a cada momento, en una batalla silenciosa, como si de un asunto secreto se tratase. Suspiró y volvió a mirar las carteleras de cine, no lo animó mucho que digamos, tres de cinco opciones eran películas de horror y las otras dos de romance. Dudaba demasiado que ellos aceptaran ver una, y si lo hacían de seguro estarían molestándolo o durmiendo durante ella. Giró a su espalda y los cinco continuaban en su lucha de miradas.

-¿Sucede algo? –decidió preguntar al fin. Rápidamente le prestaron atención y sonrieron bobamente ante la cara ladeada y confusa del rubio.

-No qué va –contestó sarcástico Sai. Aún no podía creer que los atravesados hayan arruinado todos sus planes. Tenía que pensar rápido en cómo deshacerse de ellos. Sonrió y se dirigió a comprar los boletos. Luego le extendió uno a Naruto y guardó el suyo en el bolsillo. Kiba miró a Sai con mal gesto al igual que los demás, ya sabían a donde iba comprando sólo dos entradas; el castaño maldijo por lo bajo por no traer dinero suficiente mientras Suigetsu pensaba en una rápida solución.

-Bien, Naruto-kun, compremos golosinas –prácticamente lo arrastró lejos antes de que los detuvieran. Sasuke frunció el seño al verlos alejarse. Pasó de largo la cola de la casilla de venta y se coleó frente a una de las dos vendedoras, esta estuvo a punto exigirle volver de último en la fila pero Sasuke sonrió y la saludo seductor. No pasaron más de tres minutos y Sasuke volvió con unos boletos en mano.

-Creo que no deberíamos comprar nada –sugirió Sai a lo que Naruto miró extrañado, ya que hace algunos momentos él sí quería- puedo saborearte a ti durante la película y listo –aclaró pasándole el dedo índice por la mejilla hasta llegar, y alzarle, el mentón. Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Otra vez comenzaba a portarse extraño con él. Qué era ese revoltillo que sentía en el estómago, se preguntó.

-Ese alago pasó de moda hace meses –avisó de repente Sasuke, parándose disimuladamente entre ambos logrando así separarlos.

-Si a Naruto-kun le agrada no le veo el problema –le respondió con un leve tic en el labio al sonreír.

-Eres muy pesado, Sai, sigues con los halagos sólo para molestarme. Ya basta –pidió Naruto.

-Te diste cuenta, Dobe. Sai es así con todos, ya sabes, no le prestes atención. Siempre miente –comentó sin apartar la vista de Sai que fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

-Qué haces aquí. Acaso tienes entrada –trató de desviar el tema.

-No me subestimes –sonrió arrogante.

-Así que… El juego del miedo cinco –leyó Naruto en su boleto para luego tragar en seco- no está mal. Qué otra película sería mejor ver –trató de sonar desinteresado pero digamos que no le funcionaba tan bien como pensó. Ambos azabaches sonrieron, que el rubio esté asustado era perfecto para esa ocasión.

-No preferirás ver los ositos cariñositos y el arcoíris perdido –se acercaron Kiba y Suigetsu al grupo. Naruto pareció pensarlo unos momentos y por ese acto los demás no pudieron evitar carcajearse. No estaría pensándolo en serio, ¿O sí?. Con Naruto todo era posible.

Sai rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión que el pelirrojo cargaba en ese momento. La mención de aquellos osos de seguro le habría recordado su niñez. Rió aún más al pensar en eso. El hermano mayor de Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, estaba a un año de graduarse de policía. En uno de sus casos, de práctica, había mencionado a los violadores y Gaara, como todo pequeño de seis años preguntó por curiosidad qué era eso. Quién diría que un universitario no supiera explicarse bien ante un infante. Esa misma semana Gaara y su hermana Temari fueron a la feria encontrándose a un sujeto regalando globos. El pelirrojo retrocedía a cada pasó que daba esa cosa hacia él. Tenía la misma descripción que Kankuro había contado: insistentes, en este caso en entregarle un globo; una sonrisa psicópata, qué no cambiaba ni un ápice; y por último, sexo tanto mujer como hombre, indefinido. Luego de compararlo estuvo unas tres horas huyendo de un hombre disfrazado de oso color morado. Habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas haber estado allí para grabar el momento, suspiró, en verdad era una lástima.

-No se han dado cuenta –comenzó a hablar Kiba- que siempre en las películas de terror un rubio muere –Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva y giró a verlo aterrado.

-N… no bromees de esa forma. E…Eso no es cierto –trató de convencerse repitiéndose eso último en susurros.

-Ahora que lo dices –apoyó Sai, malicioso. Sasuke quiso romperle a ambos la cara por torturar de esa manera al menor. Lástima que no se propuso a intervenir sino que se mantuvo observando la acción de cada uno- El novio de la protagonista en La profecía del no nacido era rubio… Y murió.

-También el rubio de Caso 53, 67, 59, 28… No me acuerdo del número pero le salieron avispas hasta por las orejas –comentó Suigetsu uniéndose al tema de conversación por diversión.

-Pero la rubia de esa película no murió –intervino Gaara.

-Cierto –afirmó el castaño al darse cuenta de la expresión asustada de Naruto- sólo sufrió sustos y casi muere ahogada, aparte de ser perseguida por un demonio. Sólo eso.

-No ayudas –le avisó Sasuke.

-M… miren, nos toca –señaló el ojiazul.

Luego de otra batalla por ver quién brindaba las golosinas a Naruto acabaron yendo a la sala de cine con un Suigetsu a punto de banca rota, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia, la bandeja del rubio estaba llena y por lo tanto sonreía irradiando felicidad y ternura a todas parte, eso sí valía por lo menos la pena de ver, con tal de no sentirse mal por la conversación anterior. Era todo un niño. Dejaron que pasara primero. Sus puestos se encontraban casi al centro del cuarto. Se detuvieron en seco al verlo sentarse en el último puesto al lado del pasillo. ¡Sólo a él se le ocurría sentarse en la esquina!.

Así tan idiota era que ni se fijaba que todos ellos esperaban estar a su lado para consolarlo, pensaba Sasuke molesto. Por lo menos le hubiera guardado un puesto… Un puesto, miró rápidamente a sus compañeros que se mataban con la mirada, bueno intentaban; luego miró a Naruto. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió junto al rubio, estaba cerca hasta que Gaara apareció por el pasillo contrario y luego de pedir paso a Naruto se sentó junto a él. Sasuke respiró profundo para calmarse, qué diablos se creía ese al quitarle su puesto. Gaara al notar que Sasuke se ubicaba molesto a su lado sacó su boleto y se lo enseñó. Era el numero catorce, y el rubio era el quince, maldición hubiera comenzado por planear la ubicación de asientos. Miró el suyo, trece, no exactamente el deseado pero era cercano. Se inclinó para observar al otro azabache en la esquina contraria, seguido sonrió al verlo tan apartado. Quién dijo que arruinarle una cita a ese idiota era difícil.

La película comenzó y a los cinco les pareció extremadamente extraño que el rubio no haya gritado o algo por el estilo, sólo estaba allí sentando, comiendo. Aunque por lo menos se mostraba algo nervioso y abría los ojos como platos en escenas de apariciones repentinas. Sai sonreía ante la actitud de los protagonistas y una que otra tortura. Suigetsu y el castaño estaban amenazados por un guardia ser sacados de la sala por hablar y hacer comentarios altos, como "Eso no duele", "¡idiota, a la izquierda!" o "Es un brazo roto no te quejes, nenita". Luego estaba Sasuke, que apoyaba un codo en el brazo del asiento y descansaba su cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido esperando el supuesto momento en que saltaría de impresión, suspiró al sentir que fue todo una pérdida de tiempo estar allí.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento luego de pasar ya la mitad de la película. Avisó que iba al baño y calmado se dirigió a este. Luego de entrar agradeció de corazón que no hubiera nadie y se recostó en la puerta dando un suspiro. Pensó en meterse en un cubículo pero por terror a que alguien saliera de la nada y lo encerrara para luego torturarlo, de una u otra manera posible, así que optó por acercarse al lavamanos y apoyar ambas manos en los laterales. Se miró al espejo, no podía creer que haya pasado una hora viendo la película de sus futuras pesadillas. Por qué no inventó una escusa para por lo menos esperar afuera. No quería demostrar lo espantado que se sentía, sí claro, película de suspenso, eso se traduce a película para poner nervioso. Ahora estaría durante casi tres meses alerta de que alguien lo secuestrara. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar las imágenes extrañas que cruzaron por su mente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Naruto se giró sobresaltado, y del susto el grito que quiso dar quedó ahogado. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Gaara tras él.

-N… no te oí entrar –logró decir casi sin voz. Gaara observó sus manos que se aferraban con fuerza al lavabo. Volvió a repetir la pregunta aun más preocupado, Naruto asintió y bajó la mirada.

-Por qué tiemblas –tocó su mejilla logrando que alzara la vista- estás pálido.

-Tengo frío –trató de no darle mucha importancia- volvamos –sugirió andando a la salida pero Gaara lo detuvo y volvió a apoyarlo en el lavamanos, acorralándolo, luego se acercó a él.

-No debes volver. Estás aterrado –afirmó alzándole la barbilla. Naruto se sonrojó, apoyó las manos en el pecho de Gaara para así alejarlo un poco, su cercanía le incomodaba un poco.

-T… tú también tienes miedo –tartamudeó, en vez de afirmar pareció una pregunta. Luego susurró- p… por eso estás aquí ¿no?.

-Sí –mintió acercándose al rostro del rubio.

-¿Demasiado? –preguntó a la vez que se acercaban más.

-Sí –volvió a responder. Cuando sus labios rosaron la puerta abrió de golpe y Sasuke entró con los ojos entrecerrados de forma tranquila, como si nada. Naruto apartó a Gaara y sin poder dar explicación se encerró en un cubículo totalmente sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, en qué momento había dejado de respirar. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?. Con Gaara… ¡un hombre!.

-Qué horror de película. Cierto –habló Gaara apoyándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Da sueño –respondió sin más el azabache a la vez que disimuladamente veía por el espejo el cubículo donde el rubio se encerró. Naruto luego de unos minutos volvió a salir y esos dos seguían parados frente a él. Nervioso avisó que volvería y apresuradamente decidió desaparecer del lugar.

-No se te ocurrió mejor momento para interrumpir.

-Si no me mojaba el rostro dormiría por tres días seguidos. Aunque le veo el lado bueno a esta situación.

-No quiero saberla –avisó el pelirrojo.

-Buena técnica. Aprovechar que uno está distraído y seguir en silencio al Dobe –alagó.

-No eres el único bueno –sonrió arrogante.

-¿Crees que avanzaste? –se burló el azabache a lo que Gaara frunció el ceño- ahora estará tan nervioso que no querrá darte cara. Es decir, te evitará.

-Veamos qué logras hacer tú en el tiempo que se le pasa –le retó.

-Más que tú, seguro –sonrió altanero a la vez que dejaba sólo al pelirrojo.

En lo que quedaba de la película Naruto mantuvo la vista al frente, y lo más alejado que pudo correrse de Gaara. No pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke, quien parecía volver a caer dormido. Tampoco le había comentado sobre el "accidente" del baño. Sí, trató de convencerse, accidente. Él estaba a punto de desmayarse y Gaara lo tomó en un "abrazo" para prevenir su caída… Qué rayos, eso no se lo creía ni un niño de diez años. Qué le pasaba al mundo, qué le pasaba a él, qué le pasaba a su mente. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos y halarse los cabellos pero no tendría sentido. Suspiró, ya de nada servía seguir pensando en eso, era tarde y tomaría el día de mañana para ordenar sus pensamiento y verificar su sexualidad… ¡No podía ser!... ¡Estaba comenzando a dudar!.

-Pero cuál era su problema -se quejaba Suigetsu- no aceptan verdades. Quién llora por un dedo roto.

-Escuché más sus gritos que el de la mujer perseguida.

-Pero, Sai, ese guardia lo que quería era ponernos en ridículo.

-Más de lo que se pusieron ustedes, lo dudo –se burló Gaara siguiéndolos. Iban tan sumergidos en su conversación que se despidieron de Naruto sin darle mucha importancia, yendo en dirección contraria a él.

Mala idea. Andar solo de noche, con las calles vacías, luego de ver una película traumática y para nada educativa. Declarado, Uzumaki Naruto era todo un masoquista. Qué bien, se felicitó sarcástico. No pudo evitar volver a pensar en el "accidente" del baño. Estaba seguro, Gaara estuvo a punto de besarlo. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, incluso los de él lo habían rosado, pero por qué. No sabía que Gaara prefería el otro lado, ni que él también… ¡No!... El no deseaba el otro lado, aún deseaba a una novia que lo quisiera tal y como es. Pero, y si algún chico también lo quisiera de ese modo.

-Imposible –se susurró. Caminó hasta darse cuenta de que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, y como era de esperarse ya que era entrada la noche, no había ni un alma pasando para sentirse seguro por si lo asesinaban en el camino, así por lo menos alguien lo llamaría para que lo reconocieran. Suspiró, qué clase de mente poseía. Muchas películas, se reprendió. Retomó el camino correcto y siguió caminando pensando en todas las posibles opciones de que le suceda algo, incluyendo el cómo ocurrirá. Se asustó el sólo y comenzó a aumentar la marcha poco a poco hasta casi acabar trotando. Una mano lo tomó por el hombro, esta vez sí tuvo la voz para dar un pequeño grito y acabar en cuclillas, apretando sus manos sobre las rodillas y su frente apoyada a la vez en ellas.

-Dobe –llamó Sasuke algo impresionado ante su reacción.

-¡Teme! –le respondió aún sin moverse. Sasuke se puso frente a él.

-¿Qué haces? –se le ocurrió la única pregunta estúpida para hacer.

-Veo la acera. Las hormigas de ayer eran más –comentó el rubio sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-¿Te asuste? –preguntó calmado. Naruto alzó la vista en seguida al responderle.

-¡Claro que no. De qué me asustaría. Ni que me fueran a secuestrar, torturar y matar en cualquier momento de estos por el simple hecho de que un lunático piensa que odio mi vida! –Sasuke observo bajo la luz de un farol que Naruto se encontraba pálido, y sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose. Era demasiado lindo para una foto, pero no era el momento, se dijo. Se acuclilló frente a él, estuvo a punto de revolverle un poco el cabello pero este agachó la cabeza, como si fuera a recibir algún golpe, lo que le pareció extraño a Sasuke. ¿Así tan asustado se encontraba?. Cambió de parecer y estiró ambos brazos hasta rodearlo y acercarlo a él. Naruto comenzó a ejercer fuerza, muy débil hasta que la voz suave de Sasuke lo interrumpió en el momento.

-Cálmate, Naruto. Estás temblando –hundió su rostro en el pecho del moreno y apoyó sus manos en él. Era extraño, no era lo mismo que sintió ante la cercanía de Gaara. Esta vez se sentía cómodo, a punto, quizás de dormirse. Quedaron así unos momentos hasta que el azabache lo separó lentamente una vez que había dejado de temblar.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa –se ofreció, Naruto estaba sonrojado y por vergüenza no quería alzar la vista- ¿Sigues asustado? –y la verdad era que sí lo estaba. Sasuke suspiró- sabes que todo lo que suceden en las películas es falso. La sangre, los gritos y golpes. Todo –al ver que el rubio lo miró confuso volvió a suspirar- ¿Nunca te lo dijeron?.

-No veo películas de terror –avisó en un susurro. Sasuke lo pensó unos segundos, luego mostró sus dos manos abiertas.

-Es algo así, como decir truco de magia, pero por la computadora –comenzó a explicarle. Le señaló su pulgar derecho, cerró la misma mano en un puño mostrando el pulgar y con la otra lo tomó. Luego de contar hasta tres lo despegó- ¿Ves?. Es así, como despegarse el pulgar. Es una ment…

-¡Sasuke, te falta el pulgar! –exclamó alterado acercándose para tomar ambas manos y acercárselas a su rostro- ¡¿Te duele?¡¿llamo a la ambulancia?.¡¿Qué hago? –Sasuke lo miró algo impactado para luego sonreír, seguido comenzó a reír más fuerte. No podía creer la actitud de ese chico, era tan inocente, tan tierno y lindo. Esta vez sí le revolvió el cabello y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Mira –mostró los diez dedos- sanos y salvo. Así son las películas. Todo es falso –Naruto por un momento suspiró aliviado, luego se sonrojó por la pena de su reacción anterior, y por último acabó dando un golpe en el brazo al azabache.

-¡Por asustarme! –Sasuke sonrió- ¿tu casa no queda del otro lado?.

-No –mintió, y en silencio caminaron hacia el hogar del rubio. Jiraya abrió la puerta y se recostó en ella.

-¿Qué tal la noche?.

-Aterradora –contestó Naruto a lo que el pelinegro volvió a reír. Agradeció su compañía y se despidió luego de volverle a agradecer algo apenado. Sasuke le sonrió y se retiró.

Naruto entró a su hogar y llegó a la sala donde Tsunade estaba sentada en el sofá cambiando el televisor. Saludo a su nieto y luego este se propuso a irse cuando detalló algo en Jiraya, unos extraños brazaletes negros con púas. Miró la sala y bajo el sofá, mal escondido habían unas esposas del mismo color. Suspiró, mucho para una sola noche.

-No voy a preguntar –avisó para luego dirigirse a su habitación y luego de cambiarse saltar directo a su cama.

Qué locura había pasado tan solo en una salida de amigos. Tenía tanto en qué pensar, tenía tantas ideas, pensamientos desordenados. Y aún debía contarle a Ino sobre la salida "normal" de amigos. Estaba seguro que no podría librarse de ella, por lo menos mañana, domingo, sí. Se puso de costado y abrazó un pequeño peluche rojizo. Pensaría mañana sobre Gaara, y Sasuke. Cerró los ojos unos minutos y todo se mantuvo en silencio profundo. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía ser posible.

¡Sasuke lo había llamado por su nombre!...


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaba sonámbulo a través del pasillo. Había evitado a sus conocidos encerrándose en los baños durante esa mañana, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en uno de los cubículos, bueno, la verdad sí se había quedado dormido, pero aparte de aquello llegaba tarde a clases. Diez minutos… De acuerdo, media hora pero eso a quién le importaba, su maestro era Kakashi, y conociéndolo llegaría tarde como siempre.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiró. Sólo había tenido un día para pensar en muchas cosas y buscarle solución, pero fue todo una pérdida de tiempo. No había llegado a nada para ponerle fin a lo que le esperaba dentro de aquel salón. E ignoraba la conclusión a la que había llegado por lo ocurrido el sábado. ¡No quería ver a ninguno de los dos!. Cómo podría ver a la cara a Gaara en ese momento, o a Sasuke. Los momentos junto a esos dos habían sido tan, como diría Ino, romántico. Pero para él fue toda una pesadilla, o eso creía, ya no sabía en qué pensar. Por qué siempre tenía que sufrir de la mala suerte. Por qué no podía pasarle todo a otra persona.

-Entrarás o te quedarás ahí parado.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –se giró a verlo- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Estoy a punto de dar mi clase. Y si terminas de entrar te daré una sorpresa junto a tus otros compañeros –añadió feliz a la vez que empujaba al rubio dentro. Se ganó la mirada de los presentes mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

-Bien chicos, regresen a sus puestos. Miren lo que les traigo.

-¡Oh, por Dios. Son hojas!.

-Sí, Lee, son hojas. Y nada más ni nada menos que hojas de exámenes.

-¡Genial! –volvió a exclamar mientras sus compañeros bufaban y Naruto se golpeaba la frente. Luego decían que él era el idiota. Pasaron las hojas y cuando Ino, sentada frente a él, le extendió un examen, un pequeño papel cayó en su mesa. Lo abrió y leyó. Luego miró a Ino con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ella alzó el pulgar y guiñó un ojo.

Sabía desde un principio que no se iba a librar de ella, y el día anterior no encontró escusa para escaparse de Ino. Estaba seguro de que ella estudiaría periodismo, nada podía pasarle por alto. Suspiró, era obvio que no le contaría las situaciones vergonzosas que pasó esa noche. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás donde se encontraba Gaara a su diagonal, este se dio cuenta y le sonrió. Naruto desvió la vista rápidamente, jugó unos momentos con el lapicero y luego llevó su mirada a la derecha donde Sasuke estaba sentado respondiendo su examen despreocupadamente mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en una mano.

-Yo también estaría distraído viendo al chico más lindo y aparte inteligente del salón. Claro, pero no esperaría a que me diera las respuestas del examen ya que dudo que el examen sea en pareja –comentó Kakashi sonriente. Naruto agrandó los ojos y miró a Sasuke, este lo veía divertido y con una sonrisa ladeada- Bien Naruto, sigue con el examen, individual –recalcó esto último.

-¡Pero yo no quería… -intentó excusarse.

-Sí, eso dicen todos.

-¡Al final mi examen quedó blanco!.

-No es tu culpa, Naruto -calmó Tenten- es la de Kakashi-sensei por hacernos un examen sorpresa.

-Cierto –concordó Naruto más activo- nosotros no raspamos, los sensei nos raspan.

-Cuidado, veo llamas en sus ojos –comentó Sakura divertida.

-O también pudiste haber reprobado el examen por estar pensando en otra cosa –intervino Ino fingiendo desinterés por el tema.

-E… en qué pensabas Naruto-kun –preguntó Hinata.

-O en quién –corrigió disimulando una tos.

-¡No pensaba en nadie!

-Claro, y yo no copiaba en el examen. Escupe ahora mismo cómo te fue el sábado.

-¡Te copiaste mi examen! –exclamó Sakura.

-No interrumpas frentona que esto es mucho más interesante. Además salió con el top cinco –las chicas concentraron su mirada en Naruto, este suspiró ya que era obvio que esperaban a que comenzara su cuento. No esperó más y contó que al final fue a ver una película de terror a lo que Ino estalló a carcajadas y las demás extrañadas la miraban. Naruto carraspeó y prosiguió a contar lo que sucedió en la película y cómo se divertían asustándolo. Luego que fue acompañado por Sasuke a su casa. Evitó contar el susto que pasó y el truco del pulgar.

-Luego de toda mi experiencia el sábado me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Algo ocultaste? –preguntó Ino.

-No –mintió, pero se alabó por hacerlo parecer tan creíble- tengo que encontrar una novia.

-Suenas desesperado amigo –rió Tenten- no puedo creer que sea tan difícil para ti encontrar una.

-De tanto escoger el sábado y decides otra cosa –susurró Ino desilusionada.

-¿Cuál sería tu chica ideal, Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata.

-Morena –respondió directo Naruto. Ino sonrió pícara. El rubio pensó un poco mejor su respuesta ya que en seguida la imagen de Sasuke y Sai vinieron a su mente, se sonrojó un poco al imaginarlos con una apariencia sexy- c…cambié de opinión. Creo que prefiero una pelirroja.

-Puedes conocer a Karin –propuso Sakura- No es tan mala, pero adora estar en el club de teatro y los deportes.

-M…ejor no –interrumpió ocultando su sonrojo. Ino sonrió más. La imagen de Gaara sonriendo sensualmente era un poco incómoda- mejor castaña.

-Me conoces, te conozco pero no funcionará muy bien –sonrió Tenten- te puedo presentar a…

-Espera –volvió a interrumpir al imaginarse esta vez a Kiba en su mente- prefiero una original –declaró con precisión. Esta vez apareció Suigetsu guiñando un ojo. ¡Qué carajo pasaba!- Me rindo.

-No lo hagas –animó Sakura- conocerás a alguien pronto.

-O tal vez ya lo conozcas –comentó Ino sonriéndole.

-¡Cierto! –Ino se alegró al ver que el rubio había captado la indirecta. Este se giró hacia Sakura y le tomó de las manos- Sakura-chan por qué no eres tú mi novia –preguntó con ojos llorosos. Ino bufó.

-Lo siento Naruto. Me gusta alguien más.

-¿Quién?.

-Sasuke-kun –se sonrojó- bueno, te tengo algo de envidia. Tuviste una salida al cine con él.

-N… no fue la gran cosa –dijo algo bajo. Se sentía algo desilusionado y triste, no porque a Sakura él no le gustara sino que se sentía atraída por Sasuke. El Estaba en las mismas condiciones ¿Verdad? Se preguntaba- ¿Y tú Hina-chan?

-B… bueno, yo. N…naruto-kun, me gustas pero no como… Bueno, tu sabes…

-Le atrae el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-¡Ino-chan, no es cierto!

-¿Ves? Ni tartamudea con nosotros. En cambio el apuesto Neji se acerca y explota en tartamudeos.

-Neji, Naji-niisan es mi primo.

-Y qué. Tus padres son… -Tenten le dio un codazo y Sakura rió. Naruto miró extrañado la actitud de sus amigas. Preguntó a Sakura lo que Ino estuvo a punto de decir.

-Los padres de Hinata son hermanos. Su tío es esposo de una de sus primas. Hinata viene de una familia incestuosa –esa información fue más impactante que enterarse de donde venían los bebes, no, lo de los bebes era más impresionante pero había que compararlo con algo. El receso acabó y Naruto continuó con sus clases. Ya a la hora de salida se encontró a Itachi, y este como siempre luego de alagarlo le ofreció ir a almorzar, claro, esta vez Naruto no se negó ya que Tsunade-obachan llegaría tarde ese día. Acabó en una mesa entre el Uchiha mayor y el menor. Pero eso no importaba, lo que sí era la comida chatarra que estaban comiendo. Como dicen lo que no mata engorda ¿No?. Claro que no quería abusar pidiendo mucho de comer así que optó sólo por pedir tres combos y el postre, eso nunca debe faltar.

-Es increíble que alguien tan pequeño como tu pueda comer tanto.

-Si su apariencia no demuestra su gran apetito me pregunto cómo será en otras cosas –sonrió Sasuke pervertido. Pero Naruto trató de no prestarle mucha atención y aun sonrojado decidió cambiar de tema y terminó haciendo hablar a los hermanos Uchiha de su familia. Ya sabía que habían perdido a sus padres pero según muchos decían que eran ricos por el negocio familiar, si Itachi trabajaba de maestro y Sasuke aun estudiaba, quién se hacía cargo de todo. Itachi explicó que la empresa, luego de la muerte de sus padres, sería regalada a una de las empresas aliadas, por así decirlo. Pero para no quedar en la "miseria" hicieron un trato con el único tío y familiar que tenían. Este actuó muy maduramente para llevar a cabo el trabajo de jefe de la empresa siendo a la vez su tutor y responsable. Y gracias a él Itachi había logrado estudiar lo que tanto deseaba, claro pero el querer ser maestro guardaba varias intenciones pero eso no lo quiso nombrar.

-Debe de ser muy grande –comentó Naruto luego del relato. Itachi asintió.

-Hablan de mí. Qué lindos. No pensé que me quisieran tanto –apareció un hombre de tez pálida y cabello y ojos color azabache. Abrazó a los dos Uchihas como si fueran peluches y Naruto veía algo confuso la escena.

-Y pensar que un inmaduro como él haya podido criarnos –susurró Sasuke.

-¡Tío Obito! –Exclamó feliz Itachi- ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Llegué hace no más de unos tres días. Me moría por verlos.

-Sí, y nosotros también.

-Adoro tu sarcasmo Sasuke. Nunca cambies –Itachi presentó a Naruto y prácticamente Obito se abalanzó sobre el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo, exigiendo a la vez que le llamara de su forma cariñosa: Tobi.

-Quería comer con ustedes pero veo que ya terminaron.

-Llevaremos a Naruto-kun a su casa y luego podemos ir a ver a los demás.

-Cómo está Deidi –rió Tobi.

-Si te escuchara llamarlo así no viviría para contarlo. Últimamente está muy... Agresivo.

-Hay maneras de ablandarlo ¿no? –Tobi sacó a relucir una sonrisa pícara a lo que los otros dos Uchihas sonrieron también. Naruto no podía creerlo, incluso el más infantil de los Uchiha llegaba a mostrar su lado seductor. Llevaron a Naruto a casa y Sasuke fue a dejarlo en la entrada.

-¿Quieres entrar? –le preguntó.

-¡Paso por ti a las seis! –fue lo que gritó Itachi antes de poner en marcha el auto y dejar a un Sasuke enojado y un Naruto boquiabierto. ¿Es que acaso no había entendido la indirecta de la invitación?, todos la entienden, luego de una salida el que inviten a uno a pasar quiere decir que debería inventar una escusa para desaparecer y dejarlo quieto. Pero, dejarlo quieto incluía ¡llevarse a Sasuke!. No tuvo más elección que dejar entrar a Sasuke y ubicarse en la sala. Claro que Sasuke aunque lo disimulaba sonreía de satisfacción por estar dentro del hogar del rubio.

Luego de divisar un videojuego, Naruto se lo instaló y se acostó en el sofá y el azabache en el suelo. El rubio sólo observaba como Sasuke pasaba rápidamente los niveles. Transcurrieron unas horas y Naruto quedó distraído con el cabello de Sasuke. Acercó su mano hacia uno de los mechones que formaban una curva hacia arriba, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. E inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlo. Era tan fino y sedoso, nunca pensó que Sasuke tuviera tan cuidado el cabello, más bien pensó que siempre lo llevaba cubierto de gel o espuma o laca. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto ya que sabía que Naruto no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Poco a poco inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y quedó mirando al rubio mientras este sonreía bobamente y seguía acariciándolo.

-Oye, Dobe –llamó Sasuke, suavemente luego de estar un rato con los ojos cerrados. Naruto reaccionó y alejó rápidamente la mano, lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke- ¿Dónde está el baño? –Naruto se lo señaló y aún sonriendo, Sasuke se ausentó por unos minutos. Al volver, Naruto se hallaba sentado algo adormilado. Sasuke se recostó en el mismo sofá y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Naruto se sobresaltó y quiso apartarlo pero se detuvo al escuchar como Sasuke comentaba lo cómodo que estaba. Tomó una de las manos del rubio y la llevó a su cabello esperando a que el volviera con sus suaves caricias. Y así lo hizo. Pasó el tiempo y la casa estaba muy calmada. Sasuke rompió el silencio de repente sentándose y mirando a Naruto.

-¿Quieres ver lo que hallé en el baño? –preguntó. Naruto como todo pequeño curioso preguntó qué. Sasuke sacó de la nada un collar negro con pequeños detalles plateados en relieve- qué juguete tan curioso ¿No crees?.

-E… eso. N… no es mío. Creo que es mejor que lo devuelvas.

-Vamos. Me dirás que nunca has jugado con el u otra cosa parecida –Pasó el collar por detrás del cuello del rubio y luego tiró de él hasta tenerlo cerca.

-L… la verdad –comenzó sonrojado- no, no lo he usado.

-Pero –lo detuvo halándolo y acercándolo un poco más. Hablándole en un susurro- ¿No te provocaría jugar un poco con el?. Si no sabes cómo usarlos puedo enseñarte.

-N… no quiero –negó desviando la mirada aún mas sonrojado.

-¿No? –preguntó divertido Sasuke- yo creo que hasta mueres por probarlos.

-N-no –Sasuke sonrió pícaro.

-Entonces por qué estás excitado –preguntó suavemente.

-¡No lo estoy! –exclamó alarmado. Sasuke lo acercó un poco, dejándolo a unos centímetros de sus rostro, y Naruto se puso algo más nervioso.

-Yo creo que sí –Por un momento Naruto estuvo a punto de romper la lejanía que tenían acercándose esta vez, él voluntariamente, a Sasuke.

-Yo también lo creo –comento sonriente Jiraya apoyado en el espaldar del sofá. Rápidamente Naruto apartó al azabache y miró al peliblanco- no dijiste que traerías a un amigo a casa. Hubiera llegado más tarde.

-N… no es lo que tú piensas.

-Y qué es lo que yo pienso –preguntó, a lo que tanto él como Sasuke miraron divertidos al rubio. Pero qué rayos, ni se conocían y ya formaban complots contra él. Se sacó el collar y se lo extendió a Jiraya.

-Si ignoras esa escena tan… Incómoda, yo no diré nada sobre esto.

-Trato –se lo arrebató y caminó como si nada a la cocina. Sasuke quedó algo impresionado. Naruto sabía resolverse en algunos casos.

-Jiraya Naruto está –se detuvo al entrar a la sala y ver a los dos chicos viendo la tele- Hola Naruto –saludó. Este se levantó y luego de devolver el saludo presentó a Sasuke, quién le agradó rápidamente a Tsunade. Luego de un rato llegó Itachi en busca de su hermanito. Se despidieron y quedaron en verse en clases.

Los días pasaron y Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto a su casa y se quedaban jugando videojuegos. Actuaban como si nada extraño hubiera pasado y jugaba y veían película la mayor parte del día. Era genial tener al azabache en su casa y pasar tiempo con él. Había pensado en invitar a los demás pero el simple hecho de imaginarse a Sai haciendo insinuaciones raras le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo el grupo se ha hecho más grande? –preguntó al ver tanto a las chicas como a los chicos reunidos.

-Somos amigos. Todos ¿Cierto?.

-Suigetsu tiene razón. No veo lo malo.

-Tú nunca ves lo malo –aclaró Naruto.

-No le prestes atención, Naruto –llamó su atención Tenten- estamos juntos para programar la salida del fin de semana.

-Será estupenda –se unió Sakura algo sonrojada al estar cerca de Sasuke. Lo que hizo que el rubio se sintiera algo extraño.

-Entonces no vemos el sábado –declaró Ino. Todos asintieron y regresaron a sus quehaceres dejando a Naruto confundido, él acababa de llegar.

-¡Esperen, no tengo ni idea de qué habrá el sábado! –exclamó pero no le prestaron atención.

Genial. Él acababa de recuperarse de un fin de semana agotador y poco común en su vida, y ahora aparecían todos y lo comprometían a asistir a algo de lo que no estaba ni enterado. Qué les sucedía a todos. ¡Si apenas había logrado superar el sábado pasado!


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Están todos locos! –declaró.

-Sólo bailaremos un rato y nos iremos.

-¡Ino, es una discoteca!.

-Ni que fuera las puertas del infierno –le quitó, Sakura, importancia.

-Somos menores de edad, no nos dejarán pasar. Llamarán a la policía y luego nos encerraran…

-Por dos días.

-¡Vieron, es obvio que Sai ya lo ha experimentado!. Vayamos a otra parte.

-Eres un cobarde –habló Sasuke- no tengo dieciocho y poseo licencia de conducir.

-Es diferente. Sé muy bien que esto no terminará bien.

-Si, como digas. Bien chicos y chicas –tomó Suigetsu la palabra- como saben todos… Excepto Naruto. Tengo amigos de influencia en este lugar, así que pasaremos directamente a la "Esquina VIP" –le dirigió una mirada al rubio- y sin tarjeta de identificación falsa.

Aún no podía creer que se juntara con ellos. Uno era peor que otro pero juntos eran su pesadilla. Al final había llegado el sábado y prácticamente fue secuestrado de camino a casa hasta detenerse frente a una de las discotecas más famosas de la ciudad. Que si se alegraba de estar allí, pues la verdad, un poco pero en ese momento lo que deseaba era envenenarlos a todos y huir a casa sano y salvo. Lo meditó un momento. Esa no era buena idea estaría encerrado por más de dos días, toda la vida en realidad. Suspiró, no le quedó de otra sino seguir a sus compañeros, ya estaba decidido en cómo actuaria… Prudente, no tomaría ni hablaría con extraños, ni bailaría sino con sus conocidos, no comería nada sospechoso que le brindaran. Sí, así actuaría.

-Pareces una monja –se quejó Ino luego de media hora- ¡se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos y tú sólo te sientas encogido y nos haces hacer lo mismo!

-¡Pero, miren a Hinata, ella ya ha quedado inconsciente! –señaló alarmado a la ojiperla que dormía sobre Neji.

-Hinata duerme exactamente a las diez de la noche, no hay quién la despierte –señaló Neji acariciando la mejilla de su prima. Naruto los miró algo raro, aún no se familiarizaba con la familia incestuosa Hyuga.

-Queremos bailar -se volvió a quejar Ino.

-Pero y si les sucede algo en medio de la pista. Y un chico desconocido se les acerca y trata de…

-¡Pero si eso queremos!

-Entonces ven con nosotras para estar seguro y se acabó el problema –entre Tenten e Ino tomaron al rubio y lo arrastraron a la pista de baile. Bueno, no era tan malo el lugar, más bien debía de aprovecharlo y divertirse sin prestarles atención a los demás. Había música con un muy buen ritmo, muchas personas que parecían ser normales y conscientes, seguridad en la entrada y amigos sin probar ninguna bebida alcohólica, por lo menos frente a él. Se giró a ver la barra y allí bebiendo estaban casi todos, era de esperarse, ahora sí era el colmo si ellos querían levantarse al día siguiente con un extraño al lado, dolor de cabeza y amnesia pues que lo hagan pero él no se metería ni cuidaría de ellos, sería sus culpas por haber querido dársela de mayores y actuar sin pensar. Naruto siguió bailando con las dos chicas sin prestarle atención a los de la barra.

-Se te van a salir los ojos si sigues comiéndolo con la vista –comentó Itachi al ver a su hermano con la vista fija en Naruto.

-Valdrá la pena.

-¿Y bien?. No me preguntarás por tu castigo al llegar a casa o algo así.

-No me castigas desde que tengo siete.

-Es que esa dulce cara, y esos ojitos de perrito degollado. Quién no te dejaría libre cuando aprendiste a hacer eso y demostrarlo de una forma tan... Uke.

-Eres un demente.

-Qué harás para conquistarlo esta vez. Sí, me he enterado de su extraño interés repentino por Naru-kun, y tengo algo de curiosidad por ver quién acabará con él –Sasuke sonrió algo atolondrado al seguir viendo al rubio moverse al ritmo de la música, lo cual consideraba totalmente sensual. Sonrió arrogante.

-Celos –respondió sin más al ver a Sakura pasar frente a él, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Esa noche sería muy entretenida.

-¡Hey, tú!. El rubio de la barra –llamó Itachi, sonrió seductor- ¿no quieres entretenerme un poco?.

-¡Maldito, Uchiha! –insultó Deidara.

Durante un largo tiempo no abandonó la pista. Tenten había ido a descansar al igual que Ino varias veces y habían vuelto. Sai estuvo un rato con él hasta la aparición repentina de Gaara. Luego se tropezó con Tobi, y este sin importarle su razón de estar en la discoteca siendo tan joven, también bailó junto a él hasta decidir ir a molestar a Deidara cerca de la barra. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, y pensar que quería quedarse sentado. Pasaron un par de canciones más y ya comenzaba a sentirse algo agotado. Por casualidad giró en un movimiento y vio un poco más alejado, cerca de una columna, a Sasuke apoyado y besando apasionadamente a su amiga pelirosa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al notar la escena, por un momento dejó de oír la música y personas de su alrededor. Quedó algo rígido al ver como Sasuke la acercaba más. En un impulso, sin darse cuenta, dio unos pasos hacia ellos. Deseaba alejarlo de ella, deseaba alejarla de él. No quería, se sentía mal al verlos juntos, quería tomar a Sasuke y alejarlo bruscamente y batuquearlo en un intento de que se olvidara de besar a Sakura. Pero, se detuvo de repente al pensar, quién era él para separarlos, con qué derecho o escusa iría a hacerlo. No podría decir que Sakura era su amiga y por eso no debían besarse, sabía con certeza de que lo más seguro ese era el momento más especial de su amiga. Besar a Uchiha Sasuke, la persona que le gustaba, lo odiaría si la alejaba pero eso no le hería tanto, lo que lo hacía era el ver que Sasuke correspondía sin intensión de apartarse. Se volvió a repetir, quién era él para distanciarlos. Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-Qué noche, ¿cierto? –preguntó Suigetsu sentándose al lado de Kiba. Siguió la mirada del castaño hasta detenerse en el rubio- esta apuesta ya tiene ganador. ¿No crees?.

-Hay dos posibilidades… Dos y media, en realidad. Comparado con esas posibilidades mis esfuerzos no valdrán la pena.

-Así que ¿optas por la retirada? –Kiba suspiró a la vez que asentía- Te apoyo, era de esperarse, lo sabíamos desde un principio.

-¿Sabes?. El estar retirado no significa que no podamos intervenir de una u otra manera. Allá va –señaló Kiba a Naruto dirigiéndose a los baños.

-Por qué no le damos un pequeño empujón a nuestro querido. Quizás hoy descubramos su decisión –se giró al cantinero- oye, Juugo, pásame un trago, servirá para divertirnos un rato –un peli-naranja algo robusto y alto le sonrió a la vez que le extendía dos bebidas- ¿Por qué dos? –preguntó extrañado. Juugo bebió uno y luego se acercó hasta besarlo.

-Me la debías desde la otra noche.

-Idiota –tomó el vaso y se alejó rápidamente. Kiba miró a ambos divertido, luego fue a ubicarse en la mesa junto a los demás.

Sasuke sonrió al observar cómo Naruto se acercaba y a la final terminaba alejándose. Se separó de Sakura y miró por sobre su hombro la dirección que tomó el rubio. Sintió algo de culpa por haberla usado para dar celos, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que llevaba Sai durante todo el tiempo que observaba a Naruto. Cuánto agradecía que ella no se hubiera negado a besarlo. Pensó que le abofetearía o algo así, pero qué importaba ya, todo había salido bien así que decidió seguir disfrutando un poco más antes de buscar a Naruto.

-Gaara –llamó acercándose luego de una hora a la barra donde el pelirrojo bebía quién sabe qué numero de trago-… Es impresionante que aún no te haya afectado el alcohol. ¿Has visto a Naruto? –Gaara tomó un sorbo y luego sin perder de vista su vaso señaló a la otra punta de la barra, en una mesa, Naruto se encontraba entre el su amigo castaño y muy cerca del otro azabache.

-¿Qué diablos está haciendo? –preguntó para sí molesto, a lo que Gaara respondió al escucharlo con un bufido.

-¿No es obvio desde aquí? –Bebió todo el vaso y lo dejó sobre la barra- está besando a Sai. Sasuke se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Qué carajo estaba pasando. Naruto estaba algo inclinado sobre Sai mientras que lo besaba y este correspondía con exigencia mientras se apoyaba en sus codos.

-Naruto –llamó fuerte y serio. Naruto luego de unos segundos se separó lentamente de Sai y le miró. Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Sasuke, Sasuke –llamó feliz el rubio mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa y se acercaba un poco a él- ¿Quieres unirte?.

-Qué juego –¡¿A eso le llamaba juego? Es que estaba loco o algo así, tirársele encima a Sai no, repetía, no era un juego.

-Veras, Sasu-kun –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada por varias razones y entre ellas el apodo- Naruto-kun quiso hacer varias pruebas ya que él nunca había besado -¿Qué nunca había besado?, y que esperaba ese imbécil para lanzarse sobre él y besarlo a él.

-Cierto, cierto –concordó feliz- Sai lo hace muy bien. Y Kiba, pues… -lo meditó unos momentos mientras cerraba los ojos y frotaba su barbilla. Se acercó a Kiba y con una mano le acarició la mejilla- ¿Puedo volver a probar?. No sé qué decir.

-¡Así se habla! –exclamó Ino sentada al lado del castaño, seguido, se dejó caer hacia atrás para dormir. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke cuando Naruto acercó sus labios hasta tocar los de Kiba. Tomó la muñeca de Naruto y lo haló haciéndolo pasar por sobre la mesa, luego lo rodeó con su otro brazo y lo obligó a caminar lejos de aquellos dos. Naruto rió preguntándole a Sasuke qué había hecho, que había sido divertido, este trató de ignorarlo y se acercó a Itachi, quien tenía sentado sobre él a Deidara besándolo. Qué acaso era la noche de recibir besos de parte de rubios y él era el único rompe grupo que besaba a una pelirosa. Qué mala suerte estaba teniendo.

-Itachi –llamó varias veces hasta que su hermano se dignó a prestarle atención-dame las llaves del auto.

-Estando ebrio, pretendes que te la de. No me hagas reír.

-Aquí el que está bebido eres tú y tu pareja así que dame las llaves.

-Como quieras. De todos modos hoy no dormiré en casa.

-Eso parece ser divertido –comentó Naruto como un niño pequeño impresionado- oye, oye, ¿Yo también puedo besarte, Ita-sensei?.

-Si me lo dices de ese modo –se acercó a él a lo que Deidara apartó rápidamente.

-¡Ah, no!. ¡Busca tu propio azabache! –Naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke aún molesto, tomó las llaves del bolsillo de Itachi y haló al rubio a la salida.

De camino al auto Naruto se quejaba de abandonar a todos sin avisar y partir tan temprano si la diversión apenas comenzaba. Sasuke solo rechinaba los dientes y continuaba arrastrándolo hasta la puerta del copiloto. Lo ayudó a subir y abrochar su cinturón. Sasuke se subió al auto y emprendió la marcha. Naruto enseguida comenzó a cabecear a punto de caer dormido. Ahora era tiempo de pensar qué haría con él. Era de madrugada, y no podía llevarlo a casa en su estado ebrio, su abuela lo mataría y el viejo solo observaría. Decidió llevarlo a su propia casa, Naruto se metería de todos modos en problemas por no llegar a casa pero por lo menos no descubrirían que bebió más de la cuenta. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Sasuke levantó al rubio para que caminara hasta la entrada.

-¡Wuow! Sasuke tu gran casa es tan grande como una mansión –se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio mirando a Sasuke. Este levantó una ceja sin saber qué era lo que deseaba que hiciera- ¿Entiendes?. Gran, grande, casa ¿Mansión? –Sasuke siguió en silencio mientras le hacía pasar al interior. Naruto bufó y se cruzó de brazos- No me mires como si estuviera loco. No tienes sentido del humor.

-No es mi culpa que tus chistes no causen gracia.

-Amargado –Subieron al segundo piso y luego de pasar unas cuantas puertas, Sasuke llevó a Naruto a una habitación amplia, claro, el rubio en lo primero que se fijo fue en la cama y como un niño travieso corrió hacia ella y comenzó a saltar sobre ella. Sasuke suspiró y se dirigió a una cómoda para sacar algo de ropa. Luego de unos minutos en ir y venir se dio cuenta de que la habitación se encontraba en silencio. Giró hacia la cama. Naruto se encontraba sentado de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas entre sus dos piernas y los ojos entrecerrados. Antes de que recuperara el aliento y decidiera preguntarle qué le ocurría, Naruto lo llamó.

-Tengo calor –susurró. Sasuke se acercó a él dejando la ropa en la mesita de noche y se sentó frente a él.

-Estás sudado, Dobe. Mucha adrenalina para ti, es de esperarse que estés también agotado. Deberías cambiarte, allí tienes ropa –Naruto no le prestó mucha atención y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, más bien tratar, veía doble y no lograba pasar del segundo botón. Sasuke suspiró y lo ayudó a desprenderse de ella. Quedó admirando el torso del rubio, era hermoso, se preguntaba… ¿Esa noche podría actuar?.

-¿Besa bien? –preguntó Naruto de repente. Sasuke lo miró sin entender- Sakura –aclaró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del azabache. A la vez que volvió a preguntar nervioso- ¿B…besa bien?.

-Un poco –respondió en un susurro mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Yo… Cuando te vi… Me preguntaba qué sentirías al besarla. Qué se sentiría ser besado. Entré al baño y cuando salí, en seguida, me sentí algo mejor.

-De qué hablas.

-No lo sé –rió- me sentí tan bien de repente que decidí experimentar lo que era besar. Sin vergüenza le pedí a Sai que me enseñara. ¡Y mira que besa muy bien! –Sasuke frunció el seño y apretó los dientes a la vez que estrechaba el abrazo.

-No lo hace nada bien –comentó Sasuke cortante. Naruto apoyó sus manos en el pecho del azabache y alzó la vista.

-Sasuke yo… quiero saber.

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada debido a la ebriedad. Pasó su dedo pulgar por sus labios y se acercó un poco a él.

-Cómo besas tú. Quiero saberlo ahora –acortó la distancia que los separaba y sólo unió sus labios, quedó rígido, ya no sabía qué hacer, había unido sus labios a los de Sasuke y ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

Sasuke sonrió, dejó caer a Naruto, poco a poco, de espalda, dejándolo bajo de él. Comenzó a mover sus labios en un beso suave y tierno para que el rubio se acostumbrara. Volvió a sonreír al sentir cómo Naruto comenzaba a corresponder tontamente. Y pensar que Sai le había besado, si Naruto ni siquiera sabía cómo responder, prácticamente Sai había besado una piedra. De un momento a otro el beso comenzó a volverse cada vez más exigente. Sasuke pasó una mano tras la nuca de Naruto para acercarlo y profundizar más el beso. No podía ignorar las descargas que recorrían su cuerpo. Era una sensación estupenda, y tan sólo era un simple beso. Qué sentiría al continuar. Sería la gloria. Naruto empujó a Sasuke para apartarlo y poder respirar un poco. Su rostro sonrojado lo volvió a ocultar en el pecho del azabache mientras respiraba algo agitado.

-Otra vez –pidió. Sasuke gustoso volvió a besarlo y esta vez Naruto correspondió enseguida y con exigencia. Naruto fue tratando de desabrocharle la camisa en el transcurso. Sasuke reaccionó enseguida y apartó la mano. Se separó de él y lo miró fijamente. Naruto desvió la mirada a un lado.

-F… fue el mejor.

-Lo sé –Naruto quiso protestar ante su gran arrogancia pero no tenía fuerza para pelear.

-¿Era mejor? –preguntó a la vez que sus párpados se iban cerrando- ¿Estuvo mejor que Sakura-chan?

-Estuvo bien. Mejorarás –Naruto sonrió.

-Idiota.

Sasuke apartó varios mechones de aquel tierno rostro. Naruto quedó dormido, y no creía que quisiera que lo cambiaran. El frio le haría bien… Para muchas cosas. Sonrió.

Pensó en que ahora, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ser el vencedor de la apuesta. Tenía a Naruto justo bajo de él, semiconsciente, pero allí perfecto para él. Se acercó a besarlo pero se detuvo de repente. La verdad era que, no quería. No quería que fuera así, quisiera verlo a los ojos, activo y que gimiera su nombre. No quería abusar de él en ese estado, no era correcto. Besó su frente y se alejó.

Sólo esperaba que los demás no se enteraran de aquello. Tenía que librar a Naruto de esa apuesta, qué mejor manera que hacerlo que pensar que tuvo sexo con él mientras ellos estaban en la discoteca.

Agradecía que ellos no estuvieran ahí en ese momento. No había forma de que el plan se arruinara.


	10. Chapter 10

La tetera comenzó a sonar, la apartó rápidamente. Tomó la manilla del sartén y con un movimiento rápido volteó la tortilla, y con la otra mano le agregó otro huevo. Frunció el ceño repitiendo el proceso varias veces y enfureciéndose cada vez más.

-Pásame las tostadas.

-¡Ese panqueque era mío! –siguió pendiente de la tortilla mientras un leve tic de enojo aparecía en su ojo izquierdo.

-Parece que no hay mucha comida.

-Sasuke se vale apurarse. Muero de hambre –la tostadora expulsó los panes y Sasuke los tomó a la vez que se los lanzaba con enojo a sus compañeros. Se preguntaba cómo habían acabado aquellos cuatro en su mesa devorando su desayuno, o por lo menos cómo habían entrado a su casa.

-¡Qué hacen aquí, idiotas! ¡Fuera de mi casa y dejen quieto mi desayuno!

-Con que así se levanta Uchiha Sasuke.

-Con el pie izquierdo –completo Suigetsu a lo que los otros tres comenzaron a reír. Sasuke apagó la cocina para dirigirse a ellos amenazante.

-De acuerdo –lo detuvo rápidamente Sai antes de que pudiera resultar herido- venimos para saber qué tal te fue –Sasuke pensó un momento a qué se estaba refiriendo hasta que a sus pensamientos llegó la imagen de Naruto. Era su oportunidad para mentir. Sonrió arrogante a lo que todos se pusieron rígidos.

-No lo hace tan mal…

-Mi cabeza… -interrumpió Naruto entrando a la cocina- Dónde estoy… Y qué hacen todos aquí. Olvídenlo, no quiero saber. Me siento pésimo.

-¿Y qué sientes? –preguntó Sai- por casualidad te palpita la parte baja de tu cuerpo –Sasuke quiso intervenir pero Naruto ya había arruinado todo contestando extrañado que sólo su cabeza daba vueltas. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. ¡A buena hora decidía aparecer el Dobe ese!.

-Nosotros que lo ayudamos y él que desaprovecha la situación -bufó Kiba mientras se levantaba y Suigetsu lo imitaba- no vale la pena quedarse.

-Será para la próxima, Sasuke.

-Qué tan bien te lo habrás imaginado –sonrió Sai al pasar junto al Uchiha- Nos vemos en clases, Naruto-kun.

Sasuke ardía de furia mirando al hijo de madre, Sai, alejarse luego de pincharle. Y toda la culpa la poseía el rubio, molesto se giró a mirarlo fulminante pero este yacía durmiendo sobre la mesa. ¡Lo iba a matar!. Por qué no siguió durmiendo en el segundo piso en vez de meterse en más problemas. Carecía de cerebro, ahora Sai estaría acosándolo o siguiendo sus extraños planes de conquista. Suspiró, de nada servía molestarse, ahora debía de pensar en otra cosa para alejarlo de todo aquello. No soportaría perder el juego, sólo lo deseaba para él y nadie más. Prendió nuevamente la cocina para seguir con el desayuno, luego llamó a Naruto para que se levantara.

-No me grites, Teme. Voy a explotar –explotar iba a hacerlo él, pensó. Naruto apoyó su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y con los ojos entrecerrados observó a Sasuke de espalda. Vestía con un pantalón y camiseta negra haciendo que el delantal de cocina blanco resaltara. Miró cómo Sasuke se giraba y se acercaba lentamente hasta detenerse a su lateral, se apoyó en la mesa y le alzó el rostro.

-¿Cómo Dormiste?.

-Y… yo…bueno, bien supongo –contestó nervioso- Qué pasó ayer –Sasuke sonrió y se aproximó hasta rozar sus labios con los del rubio.

-¿Quieres que te haga recordar? –Naruto inconsciente se inclinó un poco hacia adelante hasta sentir de repente que casi caía.

-Qué tanto balbuceas, Dobe. Me estás escuchando -se enderezó rápidamente y luego de parpadear varias veces observó a Sasuke frente a la cocina alzando el sartén. Lo miró extrañado a lo que Sasuke suspiró- pregunté si vas a querer un poco –le enseñó el desayuno, Naruto asintió levemente desviando, sonrojado, la mirada. Qué había sido eso, se preguntaba, si estuviera en un desierto diría que fue un espejismo a causa de la sed pero como no se encontraba en ese lugar arenoso la respuesta debía de ser otra. Lo pensó unos momentos mientras ambos desayunaban y lo siguió pensando hasta llegar a su casa. Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la puerta, lo más seguro para recibir una reprimenda junto a él, o sólo para ver cómo se libraba de lo que le esperaba.

Una vez dentro pensó que no sería justo tener al moreno enfrentando las bolas de fuego que su abuela lanzaba así que cuando la escuchó acercarse sacó rápidamente a Sasuke de la casa y se despidió algo avergonzado, luego agradeció por haberlo cuidado anoche y cerró la puerta en su cara. Luego se dirigió a donde su abuela lo miraba con reproche y suspiró, era imposible escapar.

Y como si fuera adivino el domingo estuvo recibiendo educación para la salud, sobre todo en el tema de bebidas alcohólicas en las que Tsunade, voluntariamente, se ofrecía a beber varias botellas para demostrarle lo espantoso que era beber una y gracias a eso quedó dormida pero no se libró de la repentina llegada, de quién sabe dónde, de Jiraya que no tuvo de otra más que prohibirle sus videojuegos y toda esa tecnología o "chatarra" como le decía, aparte de estar encerrado en su habitación.

Llegó el lunes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas asesinar a Suigetsu al recordar que fue el culpable de su migraña. El muy desgraciado le había dado de tomar a la fuerza y quién sabe qué había hecho durante su ebriedad…

….

¡Maldición! Es que sí se acordaba de la mitad de sus actos, no deseaba ver a ninguno de los azabaches a la cara, a Kiba no lo tomaba muy en cuenta ya que era Kiba y él no importaba demasiado. Llevó una mano a sus labios tratando de recordar la sensación de beso, luego dejó sonrojado la cabeza caer hasta golpear su pupitre mientras pensaba en la vergüenza que pasaría durante los próximos días.

Las horas de clases continuaron y el rubio no hacía más que girar a ver a sus compañeros y detallar a uno que otro de sus amigos hasta que le regresaban la mirada y este nervioso ocultaba el rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Casi al término de la segunda materia giró a ver a su diagonal a Gaara, quien fruncía el ceño en una expresión de molestia y enfado, eso extrañó a Naruto ya que nunca le había visto esa expresión en la cara, apenas unos segundos de haber sonado el timbre del receso quiso acercarse a preguntar por su estado pero Sai se interpuso y lo llevó para que le haga compañía de camino a la cafetería. Sai giró levemente para sonreírle a Sasuke y después seguir su animada conversación.

Cuando volvieron a la terraza donde se reunían todos Gaara se levantó y pasó de largo de ellos y se retiró. Naruto, incómodo, se disculpó rápidamente antes de seguirlo. Sasuke observó al rubio alejarse y luego miró a Sai que no perdía aquella idiota sonrisa.

-¿Le han hecho algo a Gaara-kun? –preguntó Sai tomando asiento.

-Deberías hacerte tú mismo esa pregunta –indicó Sasuke.

-Es toooodo un sentimental –rio de pronto Kiba a lo que enseguida recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de las chicas.

-¡Gaara! –llamó Naruto tratando de alcanzarlo, volvió a llamarlo y Gaara seguía dando largos pasos alejándose más- ¡Gaara! –lo alcanzó tomándole del brazo haciendo que se gire y mirara a Naruto inclinando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede? –logró preguntar luego de unos momentos. Gaara contestó un "Nada" y desprendiéndose de su agarre siguió caminando hacia la sombra de los árboles. Naruto frunció el seño y volvió a detenerlo- dices nada pero estás actuando raro. No eres el mismo…

-¿Y tú acaso sigues siendo el mismo? –le cortó a lo que él sorprendido se realizó la misma pregunta mentalmente, pensando en que quizás algo haya cambiado sin saber qué es- ¿No crees que tal vez seas tú el que ha estado actuando extraño? –preguntó mordaz, estuvo a punto de negar que había cambiado pero Gaara lo volvió a interrumpir- vamos, desde que fuimos en grupo al cine, en lo que sucedió en los baños, has estado evitándome.

-¡Tú también lo haces! –respondió sonrojado.

-No exactamente –susurró a centímetros de su rostro. Naruto dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, Gaara sólo suspiró sentándose en el suelo y aclaró- mi enojo no tiene que ver contigo –Naruto lo imitó y mantuvo su mirada fija en él esperando a que prosiguiera, el pelirrojo volvió a suspirar cansado- es por lo del sábado pasado –Naruto se sonrojó automáticamente al recordar las escenas que pasó en su ebriedad.

-No puede ser más grave que lo que me pasó a mí –susurró para sí pero aún así Gaara alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Besaron a la persona especial para mí. Y no se resistió.

-Sí, creo que sé cómo te sientes –Naruto bajó triste la mirada y Gaara lo observó fijamente.

-No notaba mi presencia.

-La sensación de soledad era inevitable.

-Y aún no me reconoce.

-Ni a mi… -recapacitó de repente y alzó la vista hacia Gaara que no apartaba sus ojos aguamarina de él- ¡No dije nada, sólo era apoyo, nada más. No ha pasado nada!.

-Nada dices, entonces por qué tan nervioso –Naruto no respondió- no importa. Pero a él ya lo conoces, fue el primero a quien quisiste besar esa noche.

-¡No fue mi intención. Suigetsu me emborrachó y luego me acuerdo sólo de haber besado a… -se detuvo y miró a su acompañante con los ojos en blancos- ¿…l?... ¿Sai? –Gaara asintió sin expresión de enojo o reproche, sólo sereno esperando a que acabara la reacción del rubio- yo no sabía que tú y él… Bueno, de él si lo esperé pero… No, ambos parecían ser…¡Aah, lo siento!.

-No tienes por qué –le sonrió- La culpa ya sabemos de quién es. Lo que me molesta es Sai y su indiferencia, sólo él puede sacarme de mis casillas –Naruto aún seguía sin habla- ¿De quién me hablabas antes?

-S… Sakura-chan y Sasuke –murmuró sonrojado.

-Ya veo –fue todo lo que llegó a decir. El receso finalizó y todos fueron pasando mientras ellos dos siguieron sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles- fue agradable hablar contigo.

-Eres una persona en la que puedo confiar, así que no dudes también en confiar en mí –ambos se levantaron y antes de avanzar Gaara detuvo al rubio y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Si confías en mí, no pienses mal por lo que hare –se acercó lo suficiente y cerca de sus labios susurró- te ayudaré a avanzar un poco –seguido depositó con tierno beso sobre los del rubio, al separarse este tartamudeó varias veces y alegando que llegaría tarde a clases se apresuró en irse. Gaara lo siguió calmado ignorando la mirada del Uchiha. Avanzó un poco más y luego de cruzar una mirada con Sai en el pasillo continuó su camino.

Naruto pasó el resto de las clases apoyando su mentón en sus brazos y de vez en cuando ocultando su rostro por un repentino pensamiento indebido y sonrojo. La salida fue avisada y como alma que lleva el diablo desapareció del instituto y comenzó a andar tranquilo una vez lejos. Claro, no contó con que Sasuke lo alcanzara tan rápido y lo acompañara nuevamente a casa, como en los días anteriores. La trayectoria fue silenciosa y el rubio arrojaba una que otra mirada a Sasuke, sólo para interpretar su rostro pero nada, sereno y eso aunque era casi normal por alguna razón se sentía incómodo ante aquella cara, algo distinto le notaba… o tal vez no.

-S… Sasuke –llamó con algo de temor pero él no le prestó atención- Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablaste con Gaara? –trató de sonar algo desinteresado.

-Nada interesante. Sólo recordábamos la noche en que salimos en grupo y la del otro sábado también –a una cuadra de su hogar Sasuke arrinconó a Naruto en la pared.

-¿Algo ha sucedido entre ustedes? –preguntó serio. Naruto estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza pero Sasuke se la sostuvo suavemente con una mano- no –murmuró- no me gustaría que mintieras Naruto –aunque no tenía derecho a pedir aquello, él llevaba mucho tiempo mintiéndole. El rubio lo miró con los ojos agrandados, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Sasuke lo interrumpió despidiéndose y marchándose.

Entró a su casa encontrándose con Tsunade en la cocina mirándose las uñas como si fuera lo más fascinante. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar qué pasaba pero optó por sólo ir a su habitación.

Recostado en su cama mirando el techo hasta entrada la noche comenzó a cerrar poco a poco los ojos hasta que un pequeño impacto sonó en su ventana. Nuevamente el mismo sonido se hizo presente, se levantó perezoso y abrió las cortinas para luego de un susto caerse de espaldas. Abrió la ventana apresurado y dejó entrar al azabache antes de que se cayera del techo.

-¡Estás loco! –Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a él y le cubrió la boca y con el dedo índice le indicó guardar silencio. Se apartó y tomó asiento en la cama. Naruto suspiró y lo imitó.

-¿Por qué has venido? Es muy tarde.

-Porque quise.

-Eso no contesta a mi pregunta –frunció el ceño.

-Porque quise… verte –completó.

-No juegues de esa manera Teme –desvió la mirada de él molesto. Escuchó a Sasuke reír tras de él y cuando volvió a girar los separaban pocos centímetros.

-¿Te decepciona haberlo creído, Dobe? –susurró.

-Ja –rió nervioso-como si lo hubiera creído. ¿Acaso piensas que me gustas?

-¿No? –Naruto negó. Sasuke sonrió arrogante antes de robarle un beso y justo cuando estaba a punto de corresponderle se apartó haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante no queriendo separarse- Qué habías dicho.

-Q… que no me… -Sasuke volvió a besarlo esta vez con más profundidad. Fue dejándolo caer sobre la cama mientras él se posicionaba con una rodilla entre las piernas de Naruto. Continuó el beso, tomando su mentón intentó hacer que le diera paso a su lengua pero no lo lograba. Dejó que su rodilla presionara levemente la entrepierna del rubio obligándolo a jadear y permitir su intromisión. Naruto estaba quedando sin aliento pidió aire con esfuerzo y cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente. Dejó que Sasuke se acercara a su oído y mordiera el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No me acuerdo. Qué decias.

-A... aún seguirás preguntando.

-No lo dirás ¿Cierto? -negó nuevamente, no pensaba admitirlo. Dejó que sasuke nuevamente se apoderara de sus labios y trató de seguirle el ritmo apasionado con que lo besaba, exigiendo cada vez más y más. Pudo ver cómo el moreno sonreía y llevaba una mano bajo su camiseta, acariciándolo con leves roces y bajando poco a poco mientras besaba su cuello. Naruto gimió de repente cuando Sasuke volvió a rozar su entrepierna. Encantado por su reacción repitió unas veces más el movimiento. Hasta que le rubio se incorporó un poco sosteniéndose en los hombros del azabache.

-D...detente -logró decir respirando agitadamente. Sasuke sonrió divertido y posó una de sus manos en el miembro del rubio, por sobre el pantalón. Comenzó a presionar un poco haciendo que Naruto se curveara y apoyara su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello.

-Dilo -alentó.

-Tú... -se detuvo al Sasuke hacerlo gemir. Lo maldijo por lo bajo y trató de retirarlo de sobre él pero cayó de espalda al sentir cómo el moreno comenzaba a masajearlo.

-Di "Me gustas, Sasuke" y te recompensaré ya que -se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- como puedes ver, te estoy exitando.

-S... Sasuke tú...

-¿Sí? -lo insitó mientras alzaba su camisa y besaba su torso bajando poco a poco y oyéndolo gemir.

-T... Tú me... -Sasuke desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó lentamente para luego hacer lo mismo con el boxer- g... ¡Gustas! -completó jadeando.

-No fué tan difícil ¿Verdad? Ahora déjame cumplir con mi palabra -vio cómo el azabache se inclinaba hacia su entrepierna y de pronto reaccionó.

Se sentó de golpe agitado revisando rápidamente cada rincón de su habitación. Llevó su vista hacia la ventada cerrada al igual que las cortinas. Al comprobar que se encontraba solo suspiró pasando una mano por la sudada frente y el cabello. Miró sus piernas y al moverlas un poco el agúdo dolor de su entrepierna le afectó. Miró la hora, tres de la madrugada, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para darse una fría ducha, estaba seguro de que no volvería a reconciliar el sueño. Al acabar bajó a la sala y se tumbó en el sofá, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jiraya hasta unos minutos después.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? -preguntó extrañado al ver al rubio despierto en aquella hora. Naruto negó rápidamente. El silencio los invadió.

-¡A veces me siento desesperado! -explotó Naruto- últimamente me siento nervioso, avergonzado, sentimental e idiota cada vez que estoy con ellos. Pensé que quizás sea la junta, por estar cerca de él por lo menos, pero cuando estoy con las chicas no siento ni nervios. ¿Es normal acaso? Ni una de ellas me atrajo, ni me hacen sonrojar o... Exitar. A veces siento que quizas, un poco mas y soy...

-Gay.

-¡¿De qué hablas viejo? Yo acaso ando diciéndote a ti y a obachan sadomasoquistas. ¡No! Por supueso que no.

-Calma Naruto -intervino Tsunade saliendo tras el sofá de Jiraya, lo cual era extraño- era de esperarse esa actitud tuya, son las reacciones y sentimientos que Minato tenía -el rubio le prestó atención a lo que hablaban de su padre- Minato adoraba a las chicas aunque en los años de tu edad, más o menos, Naruto, llegó a tener un muy fuerte lazo con un amigo, o lo que el sentía era algo más que amigos entonces...

-Es imposible -intervino- mi padre y mi madre estaban juntos y se amaban y querían no podía ser... Gay.

-La verdad sí, pero luego cambió de opinión al desear un niño. Luego se enamoró de Kushina y ese es el resumen de la historia.

-¡Pero, yo no soy gay!

-Y cómo explicas a tu amigo el Uchiha -un escalofrío recorrío su cuerpo al acordarse de él- vamos, se nota desde la vez que lo invitaste a cenar.

-Una cena entre amigos no es nada.

-Naruto -habló el peliblanco calmadamente- no debes pensar que es malo querer a otro hombre. Es amor, lo mismo que puedes sentir por cualquier ser especial para ti. No sigas negándolo. Ya lo sabíamos -el rubio agrandó los ojos y se encongió de hombros a la vez que bajaba también la mirada.

-Jajaja -rió Tsunade- aún recuerdo en tu preescolar el nombre del chico que te hipnotizaba. Un total vago por cierto...

-No me lo recuerdes -le cortó Naruto- no le importaba nada y eso me incluía.

-Te dejaremos -avisó Jiraya llevando arriba a Tsunade- espero que aceptes cómo eres.

Naruto mantuvo su vista gacha pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. En su padre y sus repentinos cambios, en Gaara y su amor por Sai y en Sasuke, aquella persona que aparecía hasta en su sueño, que lo ponía nervioso, molesto y avergonzado. Sabía que era inevitable desde que comenzó a conocerlos a todos, sabía que acabaría aceptándolo. Y esa era la verdad. Suspiro.

-Qué gustos los míos -rió recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

-Miren, miren.

-Pero qué le pasa.

-¿E… estará bien?

-Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

-Ese idiota. ¡Detesto no saber qué sucede!

-Ino. No es para exagerar –los cuatro giraron a la vez para mirar nuevamente al rubio en su asiento, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos con la mirada al frente para prestarle algo de atención a la clase. Lo vieron sonreír. Definitivamente Uzumaki Naruto no estaba prestando atención, y para agregar, desde hace tres horas de clases no había dejado de sonreír tontamente por algún motivo o circunstancia que Sakura, Ino, Suigetsu y Hinata consideraban que sería una razón para morir de curiosidad.

-Naruto, qué tanto piensas –preguntó Gaara parándose a su lado.

-Espero que tus pensamientos estén relacionados conmigo –Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza y apenado miró a Gaara, este entendió su reacción, lo más seguro era por la presencia de Sai, se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no importaba. Naruto mantuvo su vista clavada en su escritorio como si fuera lo más interesante que había en ese momento dejando de oír a Sai y a Gaara quienes hablaban de no sabía qué cosa.

Lanzó una mirada disimulada a Sasuke y la desvió rápidamente al ver cómo el azabache lo había descubierto. Se sonrojó al recordar aquellos pensamientos que lo estaban invadiendo durante toda aquella semana. No creía que se cumplieran pero parecían ser tan reales… satisfactorios, placenteros. Se sonrojó aún más al no poder creer que era con Sasuke que compartía esos pensamientos, que era a Sasuke quien siempre se imaginaba sobre él, besándolo, acariciándolo, susurrando lo que probablemente sería imposible y también…

-¡Lo volvió a hacer! –exclamaron de pronto los cuatro compañeros señalándolo acusadoramente al ver cómo el rubio volvía a sonreír como idiota.

-¿Yo? –preguntó de repente parpadeando varias veces.

-No, mi abuela –respondió Ino con sarcasmo- voy a sacarte información a la fuerza… ¡Suéltenme, no soporto tanta curiosidad! –comenzó a exclamar una vez que todos la sostenían y alejaban unos metros. Naruto decidió ignorarlos saliendo a la cafetería.

Una vez ya su estómago lleno, la vitrina de postres vacía y el receso acabado se encaminó a su clase. En uno de los pasillos Sasuke aguardaba apoyado en la pared, dubitativo y "algo" nervioso pasó frente a él.

-Por qué tan distraído, Dobe –soltó de repente haciendo que se detenga en seco. Él también poseía esa curiosidad, y no podía evitar sonreír arrogante al pensar que el rubio pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en él.

-Nada del otro mundo. Sólo pienso en nosotros haciendo poses y cosas indecorosas, lo normal -¡Ni muerto iba a responder esa total sinceridad! En cambio respondió:

-Pienso en mis exámenes – Sasuke contuvo una risa, de acuerdo, esa escusa hubiera funcionado de haberla dicho otra persona pero ¿Él?. Nada que ver con exámenes.

-Claro, aunque debe ser normal ya que tienes pésimas notas, pero… -se acercó a él y sonrió seductor- puedo darte clases particulares, si quieres –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, ¿Si quería?, adelante, por su parte no había problema alguno pero no podía aceptar, sabía de antemano que Sasuke sólo disfrutaba molestarlo, y eso mismo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-N… No gracias –se apartó para mantener la distancia y gracias a Dios su salvación se encontraba pasando a tres metros de él- ¡Es Gaara, ya voy Gaara! –fingió que lo había llamado y corrió hacia él. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto sonreír a Gaara mientras caminaban juntos.

Y a partir de ese día Naruto y Gaara pasaban tiempo juntos en clases, y desde ese día Sasuke mantuvo su distancia de Naruto. En ese mismo momento se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y a su lado nada más ni nada menos que Sai haciéndole compañía, ambos estaban enfurruñados y gruñían cada cinco minutos al ver tanto al rubio y al pelirrojo llevándose de maravillas.

-Ese Gaara –volvió a bufar Sasuke.

-Sí, ese Gaara –le imitó Sai, pero con un motivo distinto al de él.

-Suficiente –sentenció- actuaré a mi manera. Ese Dobe me las pagará –seguido se alejó con una sonrisa tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. Sai mantuvo su vista en el pelirrojo, ambos cruzaron su mirada y la desviaron rápidamente. Cuando Gaara volvió a verlo Sai ya se alejaba.

Naruto no se quejaba de la compañía de Gaara, estuvo divirtiéndose los últimos días ya que ambos poseían los mismos gustos en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero no se sentía del todo alegre, Sasuke prácticamente ni le había dirigido palabra alguna. Se preguntaba si le había hecho algo malo, o si lo había ofendido, o algo para hacerlo molestar. No se esperaba todo aquello, entristecía al pensar que Sasuke no deseaba estar con él, ya no venía seguido a su casa, ni llamaba para molestar. Era extraño. Naruto lo que deseaba en ese mismo instante era dar un paso más y acercarse al azabache. Sentía que si no lo tenía cerca no podría continuar su vida. Sonrió irónico al pensar en aquello que sonaba tan exagerado pero era la verdad, no soportaba ya que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a él, no quería ver a una ilusión sino al real Sasuke estar junto a él. Decidido esperó a la hora de la salida y se despidió de Gaara para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Teme –llamó entre apenado y alegre. El nombrado se giró a verle. Bueno, era su oportunidad de recuperar su compañía ya que en ese momento tenía toda su atención sobre él- y… yo, me p…preguntaba si quieres ir…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –interrumpió Sakura acercándose, Naruto se encogió de hombro insultando en su mente por la interrupción de su amiga- ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? –Naruto agrandó los ojos y casi suplicante miró a Sasuke para que se negara aunque este miraba a la pelirosa. Lo vio sonreír.

-Por supuesto –Sasuke se despidió de Naruto con una leve sonrisa. Por acto reflejo Naruto avanzó un pasó y detuvo a Sasuke tomándolo por la manga de su uniforme, Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron. Naruto rápidamente le soltó y ocultó sus manos detrás de él mostrando lo que consideraba una sonrisa, que en verdad era toda falsa ya que la forzaba.

-N… nos vemos mañana –terminó bajando la cabeza, Sakura le sonrió y se despidió de igual modo. Sasuke se mantuvo quieto unos segundos y siguió a la pelirosa.

Naruto deseó con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo nuevamente pero, una pregunta que antes se había formulado circuló por su cabeza ¿Quién era él para impedirles estar juntos?. Sabía de sobra que Sakura amaba a Sasuke, no sabía si Sasuke le correspondía de todas formas ambos se llevaban bien pero, por más que fuera ella su mejor amiga no quería, no quería verla junto a Sasuke, no quería que estuvieran juntos. Él deseaba la atención de Sasuke, no quería que alguien más se lo arrebatara, miró la espalda del azabache rogando a que girara y volviera a su lado, se lo repitió varias veces en la mente, pero Sasuke no lo hizo. Cabizbajo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino sin llegar a ver a Sasuke girar levemente para verlo.

-No es normal verte por aquí –habló Gaara en tono bajo y neutro.

-Hace tiempo no pasaba a saludarte –contestó Sai- … ¿Puedo pasar? –Gaara algo impactado por la pregunta asintió, el azabache no era de esos que pedía permisos, entraba sin más como si fuera su propia casa. Ambos se encontraron sentados en la sala, en silencio. Gaara no pretendía romperlo, estaba sumiso en sus propios pensamientos, melancólico se podía decir cómo se sentía.

-No te acerques a él –habló Sai de repente. Gaara lo miró y frunció el ceño. La molestia iba creciendo nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó irónico- porque Naruto me prefiere o porque como está conmigo no puedes tenerlo. Aunque esas dos razones llevan a una sola, ¿No crees?

-Hablo en serio –dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces yo también lo hare –le enfrentó- No pretendo alejarme por el hecho de que no puedas cumplir un estúpido juego o capricho.

-No me retes –Gaara no iba a permitir que aquel tono serio, que pocas veces Sai adoptaba, le afectara. La molestia en su interior se convirtió en una mezcla de ira y tristeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Por qué tenía que estar enamorado de ese idiota que todo lo toma a la ligera, que todo lo que busca es diversión sin percatarse de aquellos que salen heridos. Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Temari apareció en la entrada.

-Hola chicos, cómo estuvo su día –ambos guardaron silencio mirándose fijamente. Sai desvió la mirada y le dedico su característica sonrisa a Temari.

-Muy bien Tema-chan.

-Hace tiempo que no te oigo decirme así Sai, tampoco te he visto muy seguido. ¿Se han peleado otra vez?.

-Sí –respondió Gaara cortante sin apartar la vista del azabache.

-Es por una tontería no te preocupes, ya lo solucioné –la calmó Sai. Temari suspiró aliviada. Se despidió ya que tenía trabajo a esa hora y pidió que cuidaran la casa hasta que Kankuro llegara. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y esperaron a que la puerta se serrara. El silencio reinó. Sai miró a Gaara unos minutos, cuando se dijo que este no hablaría se levantó y pasó a su lado para irse.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó en un susurro. Sai se detuvo y lo miró a su costado, el pelirrojo estaba cabizbajo con los puños cerrados.

-Por qué ¿Qué?

-Por qué tanto interés en él. La apuesta ya tiene un ganador, ya todos lo saben, entonces por qué sigues persiguiéndolo.

-¿Te molesta?

-¡Me irrita! –alzó la voz a la vez que se levantaba, Sai agrandó los ojos al oírlo fuera de sus casillas- ¡Por qué él!, ¡Por qué Naruto esto, Naruto lo otro!... ¡No quiero que te le acerques! –Sai se acercó a él lentamente.

-Lo dices por él o por mí.

-¡Qué tanto te importa saberlo! –respiró profundo y habló bajo con amargura- tú no entiendes, nunca lo entendiste ni lo harás. ¡Ni te importa lo que yo siento!

-Y qué sientes –habló Sai con voz neutra.

-No importa –le ignoró- sabes dónde queda la puerta, nos vemos –pasó de largo pero Sai lo detuvo y haló del brazo para acercarlo y unir sus labios. Gaara que al principio se mantenía firme sucumbió ante el beso de Sai y le correspondió con exigencia. De pronto Sai reaccionó y lo empujó lejos.

-¡Y esto por qué lo hiciste!, ¡Odio tus malditos juegos! –Sai volvió a acercarse y lo rodeó con sus brazos, Gaara hizo fuerzas pero el azabache estrechaba más el agarre. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró unas palabras. Gaara no pudo evitar un sonrojo recorrerle el rostro, Sai sonrió y le besó nuevamente.

Otro día llegó y Naruto estaba algo paranoico, había vuelto a soñar con Sasuke y se había excitado… otra vez, luego siguió pensando en Sasuke, tropezó varias veces y hasta llegaba a verlo en todas partes, incluso cualquier cosa le hacía verlo a él insinuante o le hacía recordar su sueño, o el anterior, o el anterior a ese. Ahora esos pensamientos seguían y por más que deseaba abandonarlos no podía. Avergonzado se imaginaba si algo de lo ocurrido en su casa durante todo esos días podía ocurrirle en el instituto, sería el colmo, no sabría cómo explicarlo a aquellos que lo vieran, debía entonces esconderse, sí, eso debía de hacer hasta que se calmara tanto él como su pequeño amigo culpable de noches de insomnio y dolor.

Comenzaron las clases y Naruto miró a Sasuke algo entristecido, qué había ocurrido entre él y Sakura el día de ayer, tal vez no haya pasado nada pero quién se lo aseguraba. Además qué ganaría al saberlo también, ¿Mas tristeza?, ¿enojo?... ¿Celos?. Agrandó los ojos al pensar en ello, celos, eso debía ser, Sasuke le atraía, no podía negarlo era guapo, inteligente, perfecto. Pero nunca se esperó llegar a tener celos por él, era Uchiha Sasuke con eso bastaba decir, el hecho de tener celos implicaba que Sasuke le gustaba, y… Le gustaba ¿Verdad?. Pero qué había de él, si no le correspondía, si prefería a otra persona… Si no le gustaban los hombres, porque Sasuke lo moleste y adore verlo nervioso no significaba que era gay, entonces qué había sido del día cuando le correspondió aquel beso, a pesar de estar bebido podía sentir cómo Sasuke le respondía con fuego y pasión, por decirlo así, pero también era exigente, y sólo eso quería decir que quizás, sólo quizás estaba necesitado y quería aprovecharse de la situación. Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza, rogaba que no fuera esa la razón. Tal vez no supiera de los gustos de Sasuke pero él si estaba seguro de algo… Sasuke le gustaba.

Se sonrojó totalmente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre para ocultarla. Un golpecito sintió en su brazo, al alzar la cabeza apenado miró a Sasuke que tenía dibujada una hermosa sonrisa que le volvió a hacer sonrojar. Miró que en su brazo tenía un papel doblado hasta formar un pequeño triángulo, lo tomó, vio a Sasuke y se señaló a si mismo preguntando en silencio si era para él, su decepción fue muy grande al ver que Sasuke negaba sin perder su sonrisa y señalaba a Sakura sentada a su lado, bajó la cabeza y le entregó a Sakura el mensaje. Sakura lo avió y leyó su contenido, con una sonrisa avergonzada miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa y asintió. Naruto se refunfuño y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados para dormir un poco.

Se levantó de pronto aturdido y con la respiración entrecortada. Miró nervioso a su alrededor y agradeció con todas sus fuerzas que todos ya hayan cambiado de clases luego del receso. La punzada en su entrepierna le hizo tambalear al pararse. Maldita sea sabía que pasaría en clases, ahora que rayos haría. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de caminar hacia la enfermería y acostarse un rato. Ese lugar siempre estaba vacío y la enfermera prefería atender a sus estudiantes en el salón del psicólogo de la escuela, bueno a quién engañaba ella prefería hacer cosas indecentes allí con el psicólogo Enma que preocuparse de los estudiantes. Pensó un momento en que tal vez una vez pueda llevar a Sasuke allí, quizás el aura de ese salón los llevara a hacer lo mismo que aquellos dos. Se sonrojó por completo y entró rápidamente en la enfermería, se acostó en una de las camas cubriéndose a pesar de que moría de calor y sudaba demasiado.

En ese momento jadeaba por cualquier movimiento que hacía, palpó su miembro por sobre la ropa, como si fuese a dejar de dolerle. Pensó en masturbarse allí mismo pero no era capaz, sería algo asqueroso e indebido en ese lugar, y se deprimió totalmente, ahora qué haría. Escuchó voces en el pasillo, al parecer alguien había sufrido una lesión y lo traían a la enfermería. Maldijo por lo bajo y se paró rápidamente para salir sin ser visto y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos del baño. Suspiró, el lugar más seguro hasta ahora. Ilusiones de esperar a que Sasuke apareciera y se volviera todo un pervertido para hacerle bajar su excitación pasaron por su mente. Pervertido se estaba volviendo él, pensó.

-Qué vergüenza, Uzumaki –se regañó a sí mismo. Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho por si mismo, no necesitaba a Sasuke, no era un pervertido para dejarlo hacerlo. Se sonrojó al imaginarlo una vez más. ¡Maldición!.

Una vez más jadeaba cada vez que su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro. Escuchó de repente la puerta abrirse y cubrió su boca y trató de moderar su agitada respiración. Escuchó una voz decir.

-Hay que hablar sobre el asunto de Naruto –seguido agudizó el oído para oír.

Jajajaja! No se si se han fijado! Pero diosss! Aun me da risa, ya van varias veces que pongo "Gaara frunció el ceño" y quieren saber lo ironico?

NO TIENE CEJAS! JAJAJAJA

Ahora subiré los otros cap xD perdonen la gran demora


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Qué asunto?.

-No me digas que no sabes a qué me refiero. Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Sai, exageras. Además, nada malo sucede con Naruto. Todo va bien, no hay problemas en el asunto.

-Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces… -bajó la voz haciendo que Naruto se acercara más a la puerta- explícame qué es esto –de repente la puerta del cubículo se abrió de golpe haciendo que el rubio se irguiera nervioso, mientras Sai lo señalaba de manera acusadora.

-Es Naruto –dijo algo obvio Gaara- Sai, no puedes ir interrumpiendo a los demás cuando están en el baño –le reprendió.

-No te estás fijando en lo importante. La condición de Naru-kun, mira su condición ¿Entiendes?. Con-di-ción –el pelirrojo detalló a Naruto unos segundos, estuvo a punto de preguntar si estaba enfermo, lo veía rojo y agitado, hasta que reparó en su zona baja.

-¡Dios santo, Sai! –exclamó. El azabache asintió orgulloso al ver que se había dado cuenta- ¡Menos puedes interrumpir a alguien cuando está ocupado en "ese" asunto! ¡Estás demente! Naruto, continúa en lo que estabas, nosotros nos vamos. No te preocupes somos unas tumbas –estuvo a punto de salir hasta que Sai lo detuvo.

-Habla por ti. No es común ver a Naru-kun excitado ¿No sientes curiosidad de saber por quién? –sonrió pícaro. Bien, se podía dar una idea del personaje que ocupa la mente del rubio, pero no es lo mismo que lo afirme el mismo Naruto.

-Comienza a hablar –dijo sin más Gaara cruzándose de brazos como quién no quiere saber la cosa. Naruto no podía sentirse más humillado, apenado y avergonzado. Rogaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. ¡Rayos! ¡Por qué todo a él!. No había hecho nada malo, compró a esa extraña niña exploradora una caja de galletas, estudió para el examen de Kakashi y ordenó su habitación… ¡Su habitación!. Entonces por qué Kami-sama estaba en su contra ¿Por tener pensamientos indecentes?, esa no era escusa, entonces por qué Sai estaba viviendo felizmente. Definitivamente Kami-sama solo la pagaba con él.

-¿N… no podemos simplemente… ignorar esto? –preguntó nervioso y esperanzado.

-Estás loco. Esto es noticia de primera –Sai lanzó un quejido al recibir un codazo por parte de Gaara.

-Dinos, cómo te causaste eso.

-¡¿Pero cuál es su problema? –exclamó sonrojado- esto es muy común en los chicos a esta edad.

-No respondes a la pregunta.

-¡Bien. Ayer vi una película porno! –no se puede describir qué tan rojo estaba el rubio al decir eso. Sai lanzó una carcajada y Gaara contuvo la risa.

-No te lo crees ni tú mismo. Vamos, ni siquiera puedes ver a dos personas besándose porque te giras avergonzado en el acto.

-Con una película porno no puedes quedar tanto tiempo de ese modo –lo señaló Gaara.

-Cierto, sólo una persona es capaz de hacerle ese tipo de reacción a otra. A que tienes sueños húmedos con ella –sonrió pervertido. Naruto desvió la vista, cuánto odiaba no saber mentir- Mira Gaara, he acertado –y volvió a lanzar una carcajada que fue callada por otro codazo del pelirrojo. Naruto se acomodó el pantalón y se dirigió a lavarse las manos en silencio, aún sonrojado, y con lo que le quedaba de supuesto orgullo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntaron luego de un rato que el rubio seguía callado.

-No les diré –se dirigió a la puerta.

-Habrá que decirle a Sasuke que nos ayude a saber de quién se trata –Naruto se detuvo en seco y se giró alarmado a ver a Sai. ¡Dios! Sai era un demonio oculto bajo esa maldita sonrisa. Se acercó a Sai y miró a Gaara casi rogándole con la mirada.

-Con que Sasuke ¿eh? -¡Nooo! ¡Esa sonrisa! Gaara había sido afectado de la mala influencia del azabache. Maldita curiosidad, esa era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Sí –se rindió cayendo sentado al suelo.

-No fue tan difícil ¿Cierto?.

-Te odio –le dijo a Sai.

-Me amarás muy pronto Naru-kun –Naruto le miró extrañado y Gaara con atención, eso significaba que Sai tramaba algo- yo te ayudaré con tu problema –dijo orgulloso.

-Me niego –frunció Gaara el ceño.

-No me refería a ese tipo de ayuda, Celoso –otro quejido luego de su tercer codazo- deja eso, voy a terminar sin una costilla.

-En qué me vas a ayudar, Sai.

-En nada más que conseguir que Sasuke te ayude con tu problemita.

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza!. Nunca le pediría eso a Sasuke. Sería…raro. Y el no va a aceptar así como así –terminó sonrojado.

-Por eso mismo. Lo provocaremos –eso sí era digno de ver. Provocar al Uchiha se oía interesante, pero lo que le preocupaba a Naruto no era eso exactamente sino también el hecho que ha estado pasando desde hace días.

-Sasuke sale con Sakura-chan.

-De dónde sacaste eso –Gaara no se lo creía por supuesto, aunque todos sabían que Sasuke era bisexual, pero él sabía que tiraba más a los gustos por hombres que a las mujeres. Y por supuesto era demasiado obvio, en su opinión, el interés que tenía por Naruto- con más razón lo provocaremos –terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gaara me apoya –afirmó algo impresionado el azabache- bien, está decidido. Y con todos mis pasos no podemos fallar.

Bien, se podía decir que Naruto estaba nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado ya que tendría nuevamente la atención de Sasuke así que aceptó la ayuda que le brindaban. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Deberías comenzar por acorralarlo en el baño. Besarlo antes de que se queje y luego decirle "Te deseo" con tu voz más sensual –eso era lo que ahora le preocupaba al rubio, él no era de esas personas que sabía moverse, hablar y en sí actuar sensualmente. Además, no sería capaz de hacer eso. Y su mirada pareció hablar por el ya que Sai bufó y aceptó buscar otra manera menos directa- por lo menos con Gaara si me aceptó–comentó mientras seguidamente esquivaba otro codazo.

-Si con aceptar te refieres a prácticamente obligarme y casi violarme estás muy equivocado –y hasta allí llegó la conversación ese día. Dejaron a Naruto regresar a clases y descansar ya que esa semana empezarían a llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-¿S… seguro? –preguntó nervioso girando nuevamente a ver a Sai y Gaara algo alejados. Ambos levantaron los pulgares en señal de victoria, o el típico "Adelante" y "Ok" pero eso aún no lo convencía. Miró su ropa: unos pantalones ajustados verde pino y una camiseta gris que se adaptaba a su pecho a la perfección.

El primer paso según Sai era el vestir algo sexy y lucirlo, así lograría llamar la atención de Sasuke cuando lo viera rodeado de otras personas. Suspiró para serenarse un poco y luego comenzó a andar con la mirada en alto desde la entrada del instituto hasta su casillero. Se ruborizó al ver que muchos lo miraban. Lo vio enseguida parado junto a su casillero, aún no lo había notado así que se dispuso a llamarlo, pero no supo en qué momento se vio rodeado de mucha gente. Sasuke se giró y sólo alcanzó a ver su rostro ya que los demás no lo dejaban ver completamente. Naruto agitó el brazo para llamarlo y tomándolo como un saludo Sasuke alzó una mano y luego se giró a entrar a clases junto a Sakura que lo había llamado, y quien también vestía algo provocativa.

-Y yo decía que Naruto se veía sensual –Susurró a sí mismo Sai al ver a Sakura, mientras Gaara se daba en la frente con la palma de la mano.

Le habían dicho que no se desanimara, que no era el fin del mundo y que esa había sido sólo una prueba. Así que pasaron al siguiente movimiento. La mirada. Sai le comentó que una mirada y una sonrisa picarona eran suficientes para lograr que alguien se arrastrara a sus pies. Naruto sintió más confianza, muchos decían que su sonrisa era hermosa. Esta vez lo lograría.

Se sentaron en clases y luego de unos momentos se giró a ver a Gaara y a Sai, estos en silencio alzaron su pulgar dándole su aprobación para proseguir. Naruto miró a Sasuke y aplicó una mirada penetrante para que el azabache lograra voltearse hacia él, rápidamente llevó su vista al frente como si anteriormente no lo estuviera observando. Luego, giró hacia él haciéndolo parecer casualidad y sonrió radiante. Se alegró al ver a Sasuke quedar impresionado. A su mente llegaron las palabras de Sai con respecto a los ojos insinuantes y trató de aplicarla. La campana sonó y Sasuke se levantó y antes de seguir su camino se paró cerca de él.

-Oye Dobe –le llamó. Naruto trataba de controlar su emoción- Te tiembla el ojo izquierdo –y siguió su camino. Naruto cayó sobre el pupitre mientras avergonzado veía irse al azabache. Sai más atrás bufó y Gaara a su lado golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

No se rendiría, se dijo con precisión, algo tenía que lograr, el propósito "Párame Sasuke-teme" no sería en vano. Luego de las clases de deporte todos se dirigieron a las duchas. Los casilleros tenían en frente dos bancos largos antes de que le siguiera otra fila de casilleros. Sasuke se encontraba sentado desatándose los zapatos y Naruto de espalda frente a él suspiraba para mantener la calma. Volteó a la derecha para ver a Sai y Gaara escondidos cerca del siguiente pasillo, alzaron lo pulgares en señal de adelante. Naruto abrió con algo de fuerza el casillero llamando así la atención de varios compañeros y de Sasuke. Miró con disimulo a Sai y este en mímicas señaló su camisa, alzándola varias veces. El rubio asintió y poco a poco comenzó a quitase la camisa. "Hacerte desear" como dijo Sai.

Sasuke y los demás quedaron embobados viendo el torso desnudo del rubio. Todo iba bien, ahora la pose que Sai había explicado: un brazo a su costado, de espalda con la cabeza de perfil, su otra mano cerca de la boca y por último una mirada lejana e inocente, como si no supiera que las miradas se concentran en él. Vieron a Sasuke sonreír, lo más probable era que quisiera arruinarle a todos esos mirones las millones de fantasías que pasaron por sus cabezas; se levantó decidido a acercarse al rubio. Naruto no podía creer que funcionara algo tan simple como eso. Su desodorante cayó al suelo y se inclinó para recuperarlo. Se oyó un bochinche junto con gritos y risas, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse una toalla vuelta pelota lo empujó haciéndole caer de frente. Y como consecuencia Sasuke ya cerca giró como si nada y se encaminó a las duchas.

En ese momento Sai maldijo por lo bajo y Gaara dio su palma contra su frente… de nuevo.

Bien, desde cuando se hacían trabajos comunitarios en sus clase, nadie sabía, pero ese día surgió la idea de lavar autos, aunque no era la gran cosa lo único que les molestaba a todos era el hecho de que no iban a recibir pago, ni un punto extra en la materia pero estaban obligados prácticamente a hacerlo. El muy Kakashi había amenazado con reprobar a aquellos que no lavaran su auto ni el de sus amigos, de por sí el muy vago sólo quería demostrarle a los demás profesores que tanto lo "adoran" sus alumnos.

Estaban divididos en grupos de cuatro, Sai y Gaara lograron que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran juntos acompañados de muñecos de relleno uno y dos. Naruto tenía una oportunidad más para proceder, miró a sus dos compañeros que, escondidos tras un auto, le alzaban los pulgares. Dio un paso a punto de comenzar el siguiente plan. Pero el muñeco de relleno número dos llamó a Sasuke, quien en ese momento con la manguera mojaba el techo de la camioneta, y al girarse mojó completamente al rubio. Cuando acabó de hablar con él vio a Naruto totalmente empapado, e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior para así mantener la cordura.

-Eso no estaba en el plan –señaló Gaara. Naruto estaba siendo observado por Sasuke y sin saber qué hacer giró a ver a Sai. El azabache se señaló y lo alentó a hacer lo mismo que el. Naruto haló un poco su camisa mirándola como para confirmar que estaba empapado, la soltó y dejó que se volviera a pegar a su cuerpo. Luego dio un suspiro y mirando en otra dirección pasó la mano por su cabellera. Sasuke seguía hipnotizado. Sai asintió con orgullo y por movimientos de labios le dictó cómo seguir.

-Aplica la caminata en cámara lenta... Esa siempre funciona –le susurró al pelirrojo que sólo rodó sus ojos.

¿Caminata en cámara lenta? La había visto en películas de acción cuando hay una explosión y el protagonista sale sin un rasguño de ella. Comenzó a andar lenta y sexymente hacia Sasuke, quien sonrió seductor y se apoyó en la camioneta. Naruto volvió a pasarse una mano por la cabeza y luego sonrió al moreno. Pero como la suerte no iba con él, Kami-sama tenía algo en su contra y desde el comienzo tenía dos pies izquierdos, se resbaló con el agua y jabón del suelo cayendo de espalda. Cuando alzó la vista era como si nada hubiera pasado, Sasuke seguía en lo suyo, los muñequitos de relleno no hacían nada, Sai demostraba su total desilusión y Gaara otra vez se dio una palmada en la frente.

Otro día finalizado y se moría de cansancio mientras avanzaba con sus compañeros a la salida.

-Gaara por qué tienes la frente tan roja –preguntó Suigetsu extrañado.

-Habría sido más fácil el acorralarlo en el baño y pedírselo directamente. O probar el típico "me torcí el tobillo" –imitando una voz uke- tú qué opinas Gaara –este ya resignado dio un último golpe a su frente, Suigetsu no quiso seguir preguntando.

-No te desanimes –pasó un brazo por el hombro del rubio- tal vez no haya funcionado esta semana pero este fin de semana pensaré en algo y así mejoraremos los movimientos para la próxima semana. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sai, yo…

-Qué van a mejorar –preguntó de repente Sasuke, amenazador. Sai lo saludó pero el Uchiha mantenía su mirada fija en el brazo que rodeaba al rubio- qué planeaban –volvió a preguntar.

-N… no es lo que tú crees –comenzó Naruto pensando que Sasuke los había descubierto- lo que pasa es que Sai y bueno yo queríam…

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones Naru-kun –dijo acercándolo más a él sin perder de vista los fulminantes ojos de Sasuke. Y la pregunta era ¡¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?, Sasuke era la persona más celosa que había conocido en su vida- nos vamos ya. ¿Naru-kun, hoy toca en tu casa o en la mía? –a pesar de que solo quería provocar celos al Uchiha sintió un aura tenebrosa y casi diez cuchillos clavarse a la vez en su espalda. Dios, Sasuke iba a cometer un asesinato, pensaba Sai.

-Lo siento pero este Dobe tiene compromiso –haló del brazo a Naruto separándolo del otro azabache y lo rodeó con un brazo- conmigo.

-¿Y desde cuando lo tiene?. Lo has ignorado estas dos semanas –le pinchó con una sonrisa.

-Desde hoy –y seguidamente arrastró al rubio hasta su auto, lo obligó a subir de copiloto y se puso en marcha hacia su mansión.

-S… Sasuke –llamó nervioso- estás molesto –no sonaba a una pregunta pero de todas formas Sasuke no respondió. Entraron a la casa y Sasuke caminó hasta las escaleras dejando atrás a Naruto. Bien, y ahora qué se supone que tenía que hacer, fue secuestrado prácticamente y por la cara de miedo que tenía el moreno era algo obvio que no lo quería allí. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo dejó tranquilo junto a Gaara y Sai?. Dio media vuelta para irse pero la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Mi habitación queda al otro lado, Dobe.

No le quedó de otra más que estar junto al azabache durante la tarde. Su habitación la invadía sólo el sonido de los botones del videojuego y las hojas de un libro pasar. Naruto comenzaba a enojarse, por qué estaba allí si Sasuke no iba a dirigirle la palabra. Aún estando solos no le prestaba atención, le ignoraba totalmente. Era frustrante. Se suponía que debía de alegrarse por tener una oportunidad y estar a solas con él pero no se atrevía ni a hablar. No podía sacar valor para hablar de todo aquello que sentía. De por sí ya se sentía rechazado por Sasuke por el simple hecho de que sólo abrió la boca para comentar algo sobre Sakura un par de veces. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Sai –susurró al leer la llamada entrante. Contestó.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo vas? –exclamó alegre. Naruto se puso nervioso, no podía hablar frente a Sasuke.

-Bueno, Sai, creo que es mejor si hablamos mas tarde en mi ca…

-Confiscado –dijo sin más Sasuke arrebatándole el celular- Naruto no puede hablar –seguidamente trancó y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?. Sai necesitaba hablar conmigo.

-No me importa. No quiero que le hables.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? –Sasuke no respondió y continuó leyendo. Naruto mantuvo su vista en él unos momentos y luego la bajó. Era un maldito, la única distracción y salvación que le quedaba era Sai y el cubito de hielo le entra el capricho de que guarde silencio. Era un idiota. Un celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era de Sasuke.

-Si, Sakura –Naruto se irguió enseguida al escucharlo- no, nada fuera de lo común –frunció el ceño y se acercó a la cama de Sasuke, apoyó una rodilla en ella y se inclinó hasta tomar el teléfono del moreno y trancar- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dobe? –preguntó molesto recuperando el celular.

-Por la misma razón que tú me lo hiciste –Sasuke volvió a marcar. Naruto comenzó a molestarse cada vez más, a la vez que sentía esa presión en el pecho.

-No, tranquila. No fue nada importante –y ese fue el colmo. Tomó nuevamente el celular y trancó, luego lo lanzó lejos. Se colocó sobre Sasuke con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus manos apresando a las del pelinegro.

-¡¿Podrías prestarme atención por lo menos unos malditos segundos?

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Sasuke con calma.

-¡Eres estresante. No sabes cuánto te aborrezco. Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro. Puedes ¿concentrarte en mi unos momentos? –Sasuke guardó silencio algo impactado y Naruto siguió.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto Uchiha Sasuke –susurró apoyando su frente en su pecho- Te odio por ser tan idiota y arrogante, te odio por ser alto y por ser inteligente. Te odio por ser bueno en todo, eso incluye cada maldita estupidez que existe. Te odio por tener esa ignorancia detestable. Te odio porque careces de expresividad. ¡Te odio por ser perfecto!, por tener ese físico, por ser hermoso y por tener esos desgraciados ojos tan profundos. Te odio por ocupar cada parte de mi mente. Te odio por aparecer en mis sueños cada noche. Te odio por hacer que te odie. ¡Me molestas! ¡Por tu culpa me odio también a mí mismo!. Me odio por ser tan inferior, imperfecto y llegar tan bajo. Pero sobre todo –alzó la vista y le miró, sentía solamente sus ojos húmedos no sabía si por tristeza, rabia o vergüenza. Se inclinó un poco más.

-No sabes, cuánto me odio a mí mismo por el simple hecho de haberme enamorado de ti. ¡Me gustas, Sasuke! –antes de esperar alguna respuesta unió sus labios con los de un sorprendido pelinegro.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver la reacción del pelinegro por la repentina confesión. Continuó con el beso hasta luego de unos segundos más separarse. Ahora venía la parte difícil, ver cómo tomaría Sasuke la noticia. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no soportó sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada en esos pozos negros y acabó por ver su mentón.

Silencio…

Y más silencio...

-M… me gustas –volvió a decir en un susurro, esperando una repuesta por su parte, pero nada.

Quizás estaba aún impactado, o tan molesto que no le salían las palabras, o tal vez buscaba la forma de rechazarlo, o decirle que no le atraían los hombres, cosa que Gaara decía que no debía de preocuparle, pero de todos modos si fuera verdad esto último pasaría la vergüenza de su vida. Todo aquello le pasaba por no ser prudente, debió de tragarse sus sentimientos y vivir con ellos hasta llevarlos consigo a la tumba. Unos minutos más pasaron y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente casi como si fueran platos, comenzó a temblar ligeramente luchando por contener aquel nudo en la garganta que le exigía gritar y llorar.

Sonreía. Estaba riendo. ¡El desgraciado se burlaba de él!. Sacaba valor para confesarse, para liberar un gran peso que llevaba encima durante casi un mes, lanzaba por la borda su orgullo de hombre y lo besaba ¡¿y el muy maldito no hacía sino reír?. No se movió y Sasuke no evitó reír nuevamente.

-¿Es en serio? Dobe –Naruto lo tomó como burla, obvio, su tono era divertido e irónico. Logró que dejara de temblar y alzara la mirada, su rostro se volvió sereno. Soltó los brazos del moreno y se levantó con calma.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Sasuke –susurró antes de comenzar a recoger sus cosas, las cuales no eran muchas, mientras el moreno se incorporaba un poco. Lo había llamado por su nombre con tanta seriedad y sin rastro de emoción que el propio azabache sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Hablabas en serio? –preguntó impresionado. Naruto tomó su celular y sin girar a verlo contestó:

-He dicho, piensa lo que quieras –se encaminó a la puerta pero Sasuke lo detuvo rápidamente del brazo.

-¿Es cierto? –volvió a preguntar incrédulo. Naruto ya estaba perdiendo la serenidad, no deseaba voltearse, no quería enfrentarlo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento caería derramando lágrimas sin cesar y más aún si llegaba a verlo. Había sido fuerte el hecho de que no lo tomara en serio y no le creyera para variar. Cómo podía tomarlo de aquella manera. Ahora entendía los nervios que sentían las chicas al declararse...- ¡Responde! –exigió el pelinegro logrando que Naruto se sobresaltara. Se giró hacia él sin poder contener esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

-¡Y qué quieres que responda! –gritó ya con los ojos humedecidos- ¡Si no quieres creerlo no lo hagas! ¡Qué pasaría si digo que es verdad, qué pasaría si te afirmo que me gustas, que me estoy confesando ante un idiota como tú! ¡Dime Sasuke, ahora ¿qué harás?, ¿reírte como lo hiciste hace unos minutos o divulgar que tanto mujeres como hombres mueren por ti? Claro, puedes agregar a ese comentario mi nombre como prueba de que gustas a un hombre, así también no serás el único bastardo que se reirá de mi!

-Naruto… yo –no sabía qué decir, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía palabras, no se había esperado todo aquello. Había pensado en un principio que era una broma, que el rubio había notado sus trucos para lograr llamar su atención, más bien había pensado que Naruto se burlaba de él por tratar de conquistar a otro hombre. Cómo debía actuar ahora, no era la primera vez que se le confesaban, ya sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de situaciones, pero esta vez era un tanto diferente, era Naruto el que se expresaba y había sido herido por un malentendido, y la inconsciencia de él. ¡Maldición! No deseaba verlo de ese modo, lo odiaba. Lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Naruto luchó por separarse y siguió forcejeando débilmente hasta que se desplomó en llanto, mojando la camisa del moreno. La habitación quedó con sólo el sonido de sus sollozos. Sasuke esperó unos minutos a que se calmara un poco.

-Quién diría lo tierno que te ves llorando. Un poco más y perderé la cabeza -susurró.

-No te burles -dijo quedo Naruto. Unos minutos más de silencio pasaron.

-Sobre lo que dijiste antes, Naruto –continuó hablando en susurro. Sintió como Naruto apretaba con fuerza su camisa y hundía el rostro aún más en su pecho, como queriéndose ocultar. Sasuke aumentó la estreches del abrazo- yo… me alegra saber lo que sientes, el hecho de saber que te gusto me hace feliz…

-Pero… -se adelantó el rubio esperando a que continuara por decir la razón de su rechazo.

-No te afectará el que todos sepan de lo nuestro ¿Cierto? –ladeó una sonrisa cuando vio a Naruto rápidamente alzar la mirada.

-¿Q.. qué? –logró preguntar incrédulo.

-Ya sabes, no me gustaría esconderle a nuestros amigos el hecho de que saldremos. Aunque si tu prefieres que lo nuestro sea…

-¡No bromees, Sasuke!

-Y no lo hago –respondió con calma- ahora tengo escusa para alejar de ti a los del club de futbol y teatro.

-Q… quiere decir que yo…y… y tu…

-Sí, tú y yo –rió ante el tartamudeo. Tomó el rostro del rubio y fue acercándose cada vez más a él, que aún trataba de completar la oración- seremos novios –juntó sus labios con los contrarios en un tierno y cálido beso.

-¿Novios? –logró articular.

-¿Estoy besándote y tú aún piensas en lo que dije? –Naruto repitió la palabra sin poder creerla, procesando y afirmándose que no fue rechazado, luego de unos momentos acabó regresando a la realidad, donde Sasuke tenía una expresión de falsa indignación ya que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Yo…

-No empieces a tartamudear de nuevo, es molesto –de repente sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearle el cuello y halarlo hasta juntar nuevamente sus labios algo demandante, Sasuke correspondió gustoso rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndolo aún más, si es que se podía. Naruto se alejó avergonzado con la cabeza gacha.

-L… lo siento, no pude evitarlo yo… tenía ganas desde hace mucho y… -Sasuke lo silenció imitando al beso anterior, logrando que sus piernas temblaran casi dejándolo caer si no fuera porque el moreno lo tomaba de la cintura.

-No me importa. Haz lo que desees –susurró seductor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues lo que le había dicho sonaba muy tentador pero en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar si estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Ese inconveniente Sasuke supo cómo resolverlo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cosas de Naruto estaban nuevamente tiradas mientras que ambos estaban sobre la cama besándose con necesidad, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del contrario. Sasuke con manos expertas y Naruto con lo que podría considerarse duda en si tocar aquel duro pecho, acariciar su ancha espalda o atraerlo aún más rodeándolo del cuello. Era el moreno el que se estaba encargando de todo, haciéndolo sentir una extraña sensación recorrerle la garganta hasta soltar de repente un gemido, sonrió, el pelinegro, para sí al verlo sonrojarse totalmente y cubrir su boca como si una blasfemia hubiera soltado.

Quiso escuchar nuevamente un gemido y comenzó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a la curvatura que une al hombro, maldijo en su mente la camisa y la alzó logrando con la ayuda de Naruto desprenderse de ella. Besó el pecho del rubio con lujuria y sonrió nuevamente al escuchar cómo otro gemido escapaba de sus labios.

Naruto no había experimentado nunca esas sensaciones que Sasuke estaba causándole en esos momentos. Al soltar el primer gemido no entendió la razón de esa reacción, pero se sentía tan bien sentir esas caricias y esos besos que esparcía el moreno logrando que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo y soltara un segundo gemido de placer. Suspiró al sentir los besos formar un camino que bajaba por su torso y…

Se tensó de repente al llegarle aquel pensamiento, se acordó del hecho de que era virgen, si es que de un hombre se podía decir eso, no sabía qué debía hacer, era su primera vez y no podría causarle placer a Sasuke por más que lo deseara, no tenía experiencia, sería algo decepcionante que el hiciera todo el trabajo y no recibiera nada en cambio. ¡Maldición! Ahora qué haría, tenía miedo, eso podía admitirlo, no sabía qué pasaría o que debía de pasarle, qué era lo que esperaba al ser su primera vez. Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke. Se separó bruscamente del azabache, quien no hizo más que una mueca de molestia por haber interrumpido el beso pasional que compartían.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó extrañado. Naruto le hizo a un lado, levantándose, cogió su camisa del suelo y rápidamente se la colocó.

-No… nada, yo sólo… -no iba a decirle, sería algo muy vergonzoso- recordé que debía hacer algo.

-¿Estás bien? Te acompañaré –Sasuke hizo amago de levantarse y el rubio rápidamente lo detuvo agarrándolo de los hombros volviendo a que se sentara. Reparó que Sasuke no tenía camisa y giró el rostro sonrojado.

-E… estoy bien, no hace falta que vengas, no tiene tanta importancia.

-Entonces no veo el por qué de no quedarse –sonrió a la vez que tomaba a Naruto de la cintura y lo acercaba a él. ¡Dios, eso era lo que deseaba!.

-N… no puedo –se separó nuevamente y tomó sus cosas.

-Qué es lo que vas…

-Yo, nos vemos luego –le cortó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación prácticamente corriendo a la salida por si el azabache le daba por seguirlo.

No había sido la opción más inteligente huir de ese modo y con una escusa tan estúpida y para variar incompleta. Ahora Sasuke estaría molesto por abandonarlo luego de confesarse y más luego de interrumpir la "acción" que recién daba comienzo. Soltó un suspiro y casi al llegar a casa su celular sonó, aún distraído descolgó, la voz de Sai se escuchó del otro lado pidiéndole a Gaara que se esperara un momento que ya continuaría. La conclusión a la que llegó de lo que hacían ellos dos volvió a acordarle a lo ocurrido hace tan sólo unos veinte minutos o un poco más.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué cuentas? Qué pasó picarón. ¡Maldición, Gaara dije que lo dejaras vas a dejarme sin costillas! –Naruto sospechó que el pelirrojo aún no abandonó la costumbre de dar codazos.

-Sai –se sonrojó totalmente al pensar en Sasuke- Dios… no puedo creerlo –fue lo único que dijo distraído, aún no creía todo lo que le sucedió ese día.

-Sí, yo tampoco, y tan bien que actuamos esta semana. Yo sí me hubiera fijado en ti… ¡Gaara!.

-Sai, ahora necesito… procesar información. Hablamos –dijo antes de colgar sin esperar respuestas. No supo qué le picó pero de repente comenzó a reír sólo una vez que entró a la casa. Imitó a toda adolescente enamorada y en la edad del pavo: corrió a su habitación, se encerró en ella y luego de soltar una risita dio un grito de emoción ahogándolo con la almohada. Se podía decir que se volvió hasta loco.

Ni una semana transcurrió desde ese día y Naruto se encontraba evitando al pelinegro a tal punto que no se había juntado con ninguno de sus dos grupos habituales. Era como si en verdad desapareciera por tan solo no verlo. Ignoraba cualquier pregunta que Sai o Gaara le hacían al respecto. Pero lo único que no podía evitar, aparte de los constantes sonrojos que le invadían, era el mirar con disimulo a Sasuke, sus movimientos y reacciones durante las clases como si fuera lo más extraño y fascinante en el mundo, logrando desviar la vista como un rayo cuando el pelinegro se proponía a mirarle.

Agradeció, aunque le parecía raro, que Sasuke no haya contado nada de lo sucedido a los demás. Cada vez que lo veía acercarse se ponía nervioso y salía huyendo, en varias ocasiones el pelinegro logró arrinconarle pero no llegaron a cruzar ni una palabra ya que eran interrumpidos por cualquier cosa que por obra y gracia aparecía de la nada.

Una vez más volvía a casa agotado, saludó a su abuela e ignoró a Jiraya oculto tras uno de los sofás. Se encerró en su habitación y luego de cambiarse se dispuso a leer un rato. No sabía de dónde rayos sacó la idea de que las revistas femeninas hablarían de sexo pero da la casualidad de que sí lo hacen ¡incluso daban consejos!. La verdad, las chicas parecían todas unas expertas acosadoras, informaban de cada detalle necesario para entender al "sexo opuesto", como decía escrito, pero aunque él fuera del mismo sexo que Sasuke no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba ni pasaba por su mente en todo instante. Por esa razón, y muchas otras, había una torre de esas revistas escondidas en una esquina del cuarto, debían de servir de ayuda para algo y prácticamente eran mejores que estudiar química. Pasaron las horas y el rubio se mantenía concentrado en las revistas, asintiendo y agrandando los ojos al saber algo nuevo.

-Con que ese es el punto G –se dijo cambiando de página. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Naruto se sentó rápidamente y se sobresaltó al ver al pelinegro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión serena- S… Sasuke


	14. Chapter 14

-Con que ese es el punto G –se dijo cambiando de página. La puerta se abrió de golpe, Naruto se sentó rápidamente y se sobresaltó al ver al pelinegro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión serena- S… Sasuke, qué haces aquí –preguntó nervioso, rayos, por qué Tsunade no podía avisar cuando llegaban visitas. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a Naruto con pasos decididos.

-He venido para saber qué rayos pasa contigo, Dobe –trató de sonar tranquilo pero en su tono no se pudo evitar oír el enojo que cargaba.

-Nada, por qué.

-¿Por qué? ¡Me has estado evitando! Quién evita a alguien luego de confesársele y para variar luego de ser aceptado por el mismo.

-No te he evitado.

-¿Entonces por qué no me miras? –Naruto mantuvo su vista gacha, el moreno se acercó a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos y logró que alzara la vista- mírame –exigió. Los ojos azules tardaron en observarle, a la misma vez que un rubor invadía el rostro de su dueño- ¿He hecho algo imprudente? –preguntó- ¿Aún crees que te estoy tomando el pelo? –el rubio negó con la cabeza. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se sentó a su lado- entonces, si no hay problemas no entiendo por qué me has ignorado en estos últimos días –Reparó en la revista sobre la que se había sentado, la tomó y ojeó rápidamente. Naruto seguía hablando dando una, para nada creíble, escusa hasta que vio lo que Sasuke tenía en manos.

-No sabía que te gustaban estas revistas, Dobe –dijo en tono burlón. Naruto se la arrancó levantándose rápidamente y arrojándola a la esquina.

-N… no es mía. Mi abuela no tiene donde guardarlas y pues… yo se las cuido.

-Hmp, por fin una escusa con algo de sentido.

-¡Oye, pensé demasiado en las otras! –se quejó.

-Por qué no hablas con la verdad y arreglamos este asunto –Naruto tragó en seco, qué le diría "Temo hacerlo, Sasuke" acompañándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡No! Eso nunca, a parte le daría vergüenza declararlo, aunque la verdad qué tan difícil podía ser, ya se ha confesado a otro hombre, por qué no decirle su temor.

-No tengo experiencia, Teme –dijo en voz queda. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¿Sólo por eso?.

-No me gustaría fallarte por esa falta que tengo.

-Y por eso las revistas –afirmó Sasuke.

-Sí… no, espera. ¡Dije que no son mías!.

-Y yo dije que hablemos con la verdad –aún sentado atrajo a Naruto tomándolo de las manos- siempre hay una primera vez para todo –comentó sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Esto del noviazgo no sé cómo llevarlo. Y… no sé nada de relaciones sexuales –y por esto último Sasuke soltó una carcajada, Naruto le golpeó el hombro para que dejara de reír pero eso no detuvo al azabache.

-Suena mejor sexo.

-¡No lo digas! –exclamó sonrojado.

-¿Sexo? Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Naruto, yo prefiero llamarlo sexo que "relaciones sexuales". Es más corto –al ver que Naruto se mantenía en silencio, algo incómodo frente a él, y sonrojado no pudo evitar repetir con una sonrisa arrogante- Sexo, sexo, sexo –escalofríos recorrían la espalda del ojiazul cada vez que escuchaba la palabra.

-B… basta, Sasuke –pidió.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para obligarme a parar? –y continuó repitiendo la palabra sin apartar su intensa mirada de la del rubio.

El azabache acabó por sonreír triunfante al sentir los labios de Naruto silenciarlo, y entre el beso no pudo evitar sonreír aún más por la exigencia del menor. Al separarse Naruto trató de sostenerle la mirada pero la vergüenza le hacía apartarla en seguida.

-Por lo menos tienes práctica besando. ¿Te parece si te vuelvo un experto?.

-Detesto tu arrogancia –bufó Naruto.

-Y esa es una de las razones por las que te gusto –le susurró en el oído- ¿Quieres cerrar la deuda que dejamos atrás? –Naruto pareció pensarlo, Sasuke le daba la oportunidad para rechazarlo pero si lo hacía lo volvería a rechazar una y otra vez. Algo nervioso asintió con la cabeza, huyendo no llegaría a nada, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Estás seguro?. No te obligaré si no lo deseas.

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión, Sasuke. No sabes desde hace cuanto tengo ganas de besarte.

-Sólo eso –preguntó con falsa desilusión- Sabes, Naruto –comenzó recostándolo en la cama y posicionándose sobre él, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo- tu falta de experiencia me hace feliz. Eso significa que seré el primero, y único, que te hará sentir nuevas sensaciones, te hará temblar de pasión y te hará llegar a la gloria –Naruto quedó mudo y sonrojado, no todos los días se ve a Uchiha Sasuke hablar tanto y decir frases sensuales.

-Yo… -trató de hablar pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Sólo, déjate llevar –le susurró.

Naruto dio el primer paso atrayendo el rostro de Sasuke al suyo, tratando de seguir sus movimientos de labios que a cada segundo se volvían más rápidos y demandantes. No pudo soltar una exclamación al sentir la lengua del azabache introducirse en su boca, explorando esa cavidad y luego saliendo al encuentro con su propia lengua. Sintió la falta de aire y trató de apartar al pelinegro pero este sólo atinó por profundizar más el beso. Cuando llegó a separarse no pudo reclamarle ya que respiraba agitadamente. Sasuke dio besos cortos sobre sus labios, sus mejillas y mentón, pasando a través del cuello y llegando a succionar un poco cerca de la curvatura que une al hombro hasta dejarle una marca notoria, algo rojiza.

Al desprenderse de su camisa Sasuke imitó la vez anterior y besó el pecho del rubio haciéndole soltar uno que otro suspiro. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir los labios del moreno sobre uno de sus pezones mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo para así endurecerlo, luego, al cambiar al segundo para imitar el mismo procedimiento, comenzó a masajearlo suavemente con sus dedos. La sensación era emocionante, hacía que le hirviera la sangre. No iba a negarlo, estaba comenzando a excitarse, esas caricias, esos besos lo estaban volviendo loco. Ver a Sasuke deshacerse de su propia camisa y dejar su perfecto torso al descubierto le cortó la respiración, no pudo apartar su vista de él, ni evitó tocarle el pecho de forma inconsciente mientras le admiraba.

-Eres hermoso –susurró Naruto sin apartar sus manos.

-Tú también eres hermoso –respondió bajo.

Luego de eso volvió a besarle con ansias mientras poco a poco desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio. De un momento a otro un calor infernal los invadió a ambos haciendo que no toleraran su vestimenta, la cual sentían que estorbaba más de la cuenta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraron desnudos con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor mientras continuaban con sus roces. Sasuke con sus besos y caricias, y Naruto tratando de no perder la cabeza al ver al moreno sin ropas. Como la vez anterior sintió un camino de besos que bajaba desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, y seguía bajando.

-¡Ah! –gimió con fuerza cuando Sasuke comenzó a masajear su miembro ya erecto, de arriba hacia abajo, luego presionándolo suavemente. Cubrió su boca para controlarse pero Sasuke con su otra mano le tomó de las muñecas y las apartó.

-Quiero oírte, Naruto –dijo masajeando con algo más de fuerza.

- ah… -se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir que no podría más, una oleada de espasmos le recorrió el cuerpo entero, hasta sentir un calor punzante en su zona baja, otro sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios al pasar por su primer orgasmo. Respiró agitadamente y cubrió su rostro con un brazo, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco y calmarse un poco, pero esa calma no duró por mucho. Oyó decir al moreno algo que se le volvió inentendible ya que por un momento su cerebro dejó de funcionar y la excitación volvió de un solo golpe.

-¡Sasuke! –quiso protestar pero en cambio su nombre salió como un fuerte gemido que excitó al azabache y continuó lamiendo de forma tortuosa el miembro del rubio, llegando a introducirlo en su boca varias veces y sacando más gemidos por parte del ojiazul.

- Sa…Sasuke… –trató de hablar pero no llegaba a decir más de una palabra entrecortada, pedía que se detuviera, pero el moreno no lo tomaba en cuenta ya que lo veía arquearse y suspirar, apretando con fuerzas las sábanas. Nuevamente se sentía cada vez más excitado e inquieto. Se estremeció y las piernas le temblaron, alcanzó a incorporarse un poco e intentó sostener la cabeza de Sasuke en un intento de apartarlo. No podía hablar, no le salían las palabras, sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento sobre él. Su cuerpo recibió una descarga eléctrica y sus manos no pudieron sostenerse, haciéndolo caer nuevamente en el colchón luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro y correrse en la boca del moreno.

-L… lo siento –dijo quedo y ronco, volvía a respirar agitadamente, no podía mirarlo a la cara luego de lo ocurrido. Al no sentir movimiento alguno apartó el brazo de su rostro y le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza más de la cuenta al verlo lamer de sus labios un rastro de semen al igual que en su mano, todo eso sin apartar su negra mirada de él, donde podía notar claramente un destello apasionado y lujurioso en sus ojos.

-Mmm Sabes delicioso, Naruto –comentó pasando la lengua por sus dedos.

-N… no digas eso –logró articular- s… suenas depravado.

-Un depravado que sabe cómo hacerte sentir bien –sonrió arrogante.

-No… no debiste hacerlo –susurró avergonzado- te dije que te detuvieras.

-No pude evitarlo –se defendió luego de besarlo- todo tú es irresistible para mí –Naruto desvió la vista hacia un lado y Sasuke sonrió aún más- y eso no es todo –susurró.

-¿Que no es… ¡Dios! –¿quería matarlo de placer o algo por el estilo?- ¿Más? –preguntó tragando en seco, no es que no deseara más, sólo temía a desfallecer por recibir tanto.

-No te preocupes. Esta vez ambos podremos disfrutar juntos –prometió. Tomó, ruborizado, el rostro del azabache y lo besó con ternura.

Sólo una pequeña muestra de su consentimiento necesitaba para proseguir y Naruto ya la había dado. Mientras besaba con pasión al rubio fue acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas, ahogando un gemido cuando ambos sexos rozaron. Interrumpió el beso unos momentos para meter sus dedos índice y medio en la boca bajo la atenta mirada del ojiazul. Luego de ensalivarlos, volvió a besarlo distrayéndolo un poco.

-¿S… Sasuke, qué ha… ¡ah! –clamó cuando un dedo se introdujo en su entrada, tensándose y mirando algo asustado a Sasuke.

-No te tenses, Naruto –le susurró- sólo relájate y siente el placer –el rubio, dudoso, tardó unos segundos en obedecer relajando su cuerpo pero no pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro y volver a tensarse al introducirse un segundo dedo. Sasuke volvió a repetir que se relajara y comenzó a mover ambos dedos dentro de él hasta abrirlos un poco en tijeras.

-Naruto –llamó mirándole con fijeza y esa lujuria que en todo ese momento no había desaparecido, Naruto le miró sonrojado y el moreno le sonrió- ahora lo haré yo –le avisó tomándolo de las caderas y alzándolas un poco, situó su miembro frente a la entrada y, con lentitud, comenzó a penetrarlo sin apartar la vista de él, de su rostro, pendiente en cualquier expresión que realizara.

-Al comienzo no te gustará –le previno- pero luego haré que todo se vuelva mejor –susurró cerca de su rostro para tranquilizarlo. Juntó sus labios en un beso exigente para que el rubio se concentrara en él y no pensara en otra cosa más que corresponderle. Al estar distraído Sasuke continuó penetrándolo a la vez que profundizaba aún más el beso para ahogar un gemido. La sensación de estar dentro de él le estaba volviendo loco, Naruto era estrecho y eso hacía que su placer se intensificara. No soportó el andar con lentitud y de un solo movimiento lo penetró por completo.

-¡Aaah! –Naruto exclamó al sentir que se desgarraba por dentro y sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Se tensó por completo haciendo que el moreno temblara un poco al sentir presión sobre su miembro.

-Sasuke… –gimoteó Naruto. Sasuke lo miró unos segundos con preocupación, decidió moverse un poco con lentitud pero en seguida Naruto se aferró de sus hombros con fuerza- ¡Por favor detente, detente! –sollozó apoyando su frente en el pecho del azabache- me duele, Sasuke –repitió.

-L… lo siento –dijo algo entrecortado por los movimientos del rubio. Luego de unos segundos quiso intentar moverse de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke! –se quejó.

-Espera, Naruto…no te muevas de es… Ah.

Naruto se detuvo al instante, no porque el moreno se lo haya pedido, sino por el hecho de haberlo oído gemir. Eso lo dejó algo sorprendido ya que Sasuke sí estaba conforme con estar de aquella manera y se sintió algo culpable al impedir que disfrute. El pelinegro había estado pendiente todo el tiempo de él, haciéndolo sentir placer en todo momento, en cambio el no había hecho nada para complacerlo y eso le parecía algo injusto por su parte. Cuando Sasuke volvió a moverse y para poder separarse, no pudo moverse, ya que el rubio había cruzado las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le miró extrañado y Naruto se encogió de hombros avergonzado.

-Puedes continuar, Sasuke –dijo bajo.

-No –Naruto alzó la vista encontrándose con esos profundos ojos negros- si te está incomodando es mejor parar y dejarlo para otra ocasión –hizo ademán de retirarse pero Naruto flexionó las piernas alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo. Sasuke suspiró ante el movimiento apretando las sábanas para controlarse.

-Ya no siento dolor –trató de convencerlo- s…sigue.

-Te dije que luego te sentirías mejor –dijo acariciándole la mejilla dedicándole una sonrisa. Naruto desvió la mirada, y había tenido razón, la punzada que sentía había disminuido un poco. De un momento a otro soltó un gemido cuando el azabache se movió en una suave envestida.

-¿Aún duele? –preguntó.

-No –respondió casi con efusividad haciendo sonreír al pelinegro.

Comenzó a moverse en un suave vaivén para hacer que el rubio se acostumbrara. El ritmo lo cogió enseguida y obligó casi al moreno en apresurar el movimiento emocionado por la sensación que sentía por cada envestida. Sasuke gustoso le complacía en su capricho, el también sentía placer por cada movimiento, y fue aumentando la velocidad y el impulso hipnotizado y excitado por también los gemidos del rubio.

-Naruto –gimió llamando su atención, cuando este abrió los ojos dejando su concentración a un lado, sintió que demandante Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios.

Al ritmo del vaivén y los apasiónales besos Sasuke estaba a punto de finalizar, así que comenzó a masajear el miembro de Naruto para que ambos acabaran juntos. Una oleada de calor arrasó con ambos haciéndoles llegar a, como dirían, "la gloria" gimiendo por último el nombre del otro antes de caer rendidos con su respiración agitada.

Sasuke se apartó de sobre el rubio para no aplastarlo y se acomodó a un lado de él atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Naruto esperó a que su respiración fuera regular antes de hablar.

-E…eso estuvo…

-¿Genial, estupendo, magnifico? –trató de completar

-Bueno –dijo para arruinarle el ego, conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y ¿Acalorado? –preguntó sensual mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Quizás –trató de sonar desinteresado- fue una experiencia fascinante –comentó sonrojado.

-No lo niegues –le susurró. Comenzó a acariciarlo a medida de que ambos quedaban dormidos.

-Sasuke… -llamó por último Naruto, cuando estuvo seguro de que Sasuke lo escuchaba le susurró luego de darle un corto beso.

-Te amo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hacía calor, mucho calor, estaba en el mismo infierno sintiendo sus llamas quemarle la piel tostada. ¡Por qué rayos hacía tanto calor!. La respuesta era algo obvia, tuvo la noche de su vida, por primera vez experimentó lo que eran las "relaciones sexuales" o como lo llamaba Sasuke … "sexo". Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en la palabra. Miró a Sasuke acostado a su lado, era maravilloso, hermoso por donde lo veías, tuvo incluso el impulso de apartar mechones de su frente y acomodarlos tras su oreja antes de ocultarse bajo una almohada, se encontraba boca abajo en su cama y aunque deseara cambiar de posición cualquier movimiento que hacía le dolía toda su parte trasera.

Los minutos de silencio pasaron y se estremeció al sentir besos cortos recorrerle la espalda desnuda hasta llegar al hombro.

-¿No piensas despertar? –preguntó Sasuke bajo y suave. Naruto no respondió sintiendo su corazón latir a mil– vamos, o prefieres que te despeje del sueño –dijo con voz sensual.

-Estoy despierto, Sasuke –dijo rápidamente apretando más la almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de ocultar tanto su rostro sonrojado como a sí entero.

-Bien, no me importaría recibir los buenos días –comentó apartando la almohada y luego besándole el cuello.

-B… basta –pidió nervioso.

-Qué pasa, Naruto, por qué te ocultas -lo giró con suavidad pero aún así Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse.

-¡Me duele Sasuke! –le reprendió ante el movimiento, sintiendo ahora por su culpa punzadas en toda su zona trasera.

-No sabía –dijo algo sorprendido. Con una mano acarició su espalda y fue bajando lentamente hasta sus nalgas, las presionó con suavidad ocasionando un notorio sonrojo en el rubio, pero aún así la mueca de dolor volvió a aparecer.

-Parece que en verdad duele.

-No mentía –se quejó mirando en otra dirección.

-Lo siento –le susurró al oído mientras lo estrechaba en un abrazo.

-Ya… no es para tanto se me pasará…

-Te lo compensaré –el rubio agrandó los ojos, cómo pretendía compensar eso, al menos que haya una manera de regresar su "virginidad" y el no se haya enterado- salgamos –fue la palabra que lo impactó. ¿Salir?, ambos, dos hombres, en una… ¿cita?.

-Sí, como una cita –afirmó el azabache al adivinar lo que pensaba- no es la gran cosa pero pasarás un buen día junto a mí.

-¿Como ayer? –no quiso en verdad preguntarlo, estaba pensando en voz alta pero se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la emoción que Sasuke capto en su voz. Sonrió altanero y lo besó por un largo tiempo.

-Mejor –le aseguró en un susurro.

-C… creo, que tomaré una ducha –avisó Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño lo más rápido posible dejando atrás al azabache incorporándose un poco con una sonrisa ladeada. Antes de pasar por la puerta se giró a verlo al sentir su mirada penetrante, se estaba parando sin perder aquella sonrisa. El rubio se giró nuevamente al verlo totalmente desnudo.

-Ni lo pienses –le dijo en un susurro.

-¿No mueres porque nos bañemos juntos? –preguntó con voz sensual.

-Por supuesto, ¡espera! ¡No!.

-¿No quieres que te enjabone la espalda y restriegue el jabón en tu pecho? –dijo una vez cerca.

-Yo sé hacerlo solo –se quejó.

-Sí, pero si yo lo hago luego tendrás tú que enjabonarme –sonrió pervertido. Naruto entró enseguida al baño cerrándole la puerta en la cara. ¡Bañarse juntos! Era lo más pervertido, erótico y tentador que podía haberle ofrecido.

Estuvo bajo la regadera ensimismado con la cita que Sasuke le propuso. El sábado, ese día saldría con Sasuke, no como la típica salida en grupo que hacían sino como pareja ¡Por Dios, una cita!. Sonrió tontamente y terminó con su baño. Al volver a su habitación Sasuke no se encontraba y eso lo extrañó.

-Cómo puedes bañarte solo sabiendo que estoy loco por enjabonarte todo lugar de tu cuerpo –lo abrazó de espalda a él y se acercó a su oído- y con todo lugar me refiero a esos lugares también.

-¡Cállate pervertido! –exclamó sonrojado mientras se alejaba y bajaba las escaleras camino a la cocina.

-Buenos días –saludaron ambos ancianos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no hizo más que subir de tono el color carmesí de la cara del rubio. No necesitaban palabras para decirle a Naruto lo que pensaban, sus sonrisas y expresión decían por ellos "kukuku Sabemos qué hiciste". Se acomodaron en la mesa a desayunar, y definitivamente pudo aclarar el hecho de qué ellos sí sabían lo que pasó la noche pasada… ¡Desde cuándo tenían tanta confianza en Sasuke!

-Qué tal la noche. ¿Pudieron dormir? –preguntó Jiraya.

-Pues sí, y más con el clima cálido que había–respondió el azabache dando un bocado a la comida.

-Pues a nosotros no nos afectó el clima, sino el ruido de las paredes. Tsunade sospecho que tienes ratas –la oba-chan ahogó una risa que disimuló con sorbiendo el café. Naruto no podía verlos a la cara… ¡No habían sido las ratas!.

-No estuvo mal –dijo Sasuke con calma, ajeno a las reacciones del rubio ante el tema.

-Y no me hables de los gatos maullando durante toda la noche –siguió con voz dramática el peliblanco- a veces parecían gritos y sonidos de placer –Naruto golpeó la mesa al levantarse. A pesar de que miraba molesto a los dos viejos no perdió la vergüenza y el encogimiento de hombros.

-¡Vamos Sasuke, te acompañaré a casa! –acto seguido lo tomó del brazo con el cual estuvo a punto de morder una rebanada de pan y fue halado hacia la entrada.

-Oi, Naruto –llamó con calma- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ellos lo saben! –dijo angustiado.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano iban a saber de lo nuestro.

-Una cosa es lo nuestro y otra el haber tenido… -bajó totalmente la voz mirando alrededor si no había nadie- …relaciones sexuales.

-Sexo –corrigió a lo natural.

-¡No lo digas de ese modo!

-Naruto, soy un Uchiha, y Uchiha Sasuke dice "sexo" –comentó altanero.

-Bien –se rindió- ¿Pero, entiendes mi punto no? No podré verles a la cara.

-Ni que estuvieras en estado.

-¡Sasuke! –el pelinegro soltó una carcajada ante la desesperación del rubio. Se acercó a él y depositó un beso corto en sus labios.

-¿No crees, que si tus abuelos no estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que pasó la otra noche me habrían pisoteado, botado e incluso matado? El hecho de que no hayan dicho nada es porque me han aceptado. No hay ningún peligro –sonrió al ver a Naruto suspirar aliviado.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a tu casa –estuvo a punto de avanzar pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Espera Naruto, vuelve a entrar. Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa.

-¿Eh? Pero ya perdimos las clases de hoy.

-No es eso. Nos vemos temprano, mañana, en la estación –tomó su rostro y le besó en la mejilla- ponte hermoso, sólo para mí –le susurró antes de darle otro beso corto y alejarse. Naruto se quedó plantado en la entrada viéndolo ir... Hermoso… ¡Qué se iba a poner!

A la final, luego de vaciar todo el guardarropa, volvió al primer conjunto, uno sencillo pero que según su abuela le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Una camisa cuello tortuga color azul cielo que se ceñía a su torso; junto con unos pantalones oscuros no muy estrechos. Y allí estaba, en la estación, desde temprana hora, esperando al azabache. Los nervios lo invadían y jugaba con la parte baja de su camisa, luego pasó a entretenerse con los dedos.

-¿No hay modo que cancelemos esto? –preguntó de repente la voz del moreno a su espalda. Naruto se giró rápidamente y lo miró con tristeza.

-Está bien si te arrepientes…

-¿Arrepentirme? –preguntó asombrado- arrepentido estoy de ir con un ser tan hermoso de un lado a otro en vez de estar sobre él en una cama –Naruto trató de ignorar esto último pero se ruborizó ante la profunda mirada de Sasuke.

-Entonces, no es por verme mal –suspiró aliviado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy celoso de los que te miraran al estar en el parque de diversiones –bufó.

-¡¿Parque de diversiones? –preguntó emocionado- ¡¿De verdad?... Vamos ahora, Sasuke, puede cerrar –comenzó a arrastrar al moreno hacia el metro.

-Calma Naruto –lo atrajo para que caminara a su lado y no delante- es muy temprano para que cierren.

-Pero se llenará –aseguró apresurándose. Sasuke suspiró y siguió al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El viaje en metro no duraba más de veinte minutos y Naruto estaba totalmente distraído viendo el paisaje mientras Sasuke cerraba sus ojos y esperaba con calma la parada. Naruto giró a verlo con disimulo, el también estaba vestido de azul pero más oscuro, casi degradado a negro, y sus pantalones eran como los suyos. Sonrió bobamente al pensar en ambos caminando vestidos del mismo color, lástima que su camisa fuera más clara, de seguro Sasuke no tenía gustos en colores claros y llamativos. Llevó la mirada a su mano que descansaba en el asiento. Sonrió decidido, este día, un día especial, caminaría de la mano con Sasuke.

Bajaron en su respectiva parada y justamente frente a la estación se extendía la entrada del parque con colores alegres y chillones, con globos y serpentinas. Pasaron luego de mostrar sus tickets y observaron las grandes atracciones y los diversos puestos de juego y comida.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, subamos primero a ese, no espera ¡Sasuke vayamos a los autos! No, no ¡A las tazas!...¡las tazas giran, Sasuke, giran! –exclamó invadido de emoción. El moreno rió por lo bajo ante la efusividad del rubio.

-No te preocupes, podremos subir en todo, y nos alcanzará el tiempo para otras rondas –Naruto le dedicó una alegre sonrisa haciendo que el azabache mirara en otra dirección para ocultar su leve sonrojo- a… a cual iremos primero –se detuvo a pensar unos segundos admirando el lugar, luego se giró nuevamente al mayor y sonrió.

-Ese –señaló.

¡Dios, lo que me debes por ser bueno! Pensó Sasuke mientras ignoraba las miradas de las personas que rodeaban la atracción. "Todo es por él" se repitió varias veces mientras veía embobado la hermosa sonrisa del rubio al divertirse, sobre un caballo, en el carrusel. Miró su asiento y bufó, un poni era más grande que el maldito caballo que sobraba y para variar en el que se sentaba.

-Eso estuvo bien. Ahora vayamos a…

-Me toca elegir –sentenció, Naruto no se opuso y esperó a que nombrara la siguiente atracción- ese –el rubio palideció un poco y miró a Sasuke que lo veía alzando una ceja y diciendo, sin palabras "¿Alguna queja, Dobe?"… Pero lo que ya debía de saber era que: Uzumaki Naruto no entraba a la mansión del terror.

-Sasuke –llamó infantilmente- yo quiero ir a las tazas.

-Esta vez me toca elegir el lugar –dijo.

-Pero Sasuke –se quejó con los ojos brillosos. Sasuke tragó en seco. ¡Donde rayos aprendió a hacer eso!. Se había colgado de su brazo y le había puesto una mirada de cordero degollado…

¡Maldición. Lo que me debes, Dios! Empezó a quejarse mentalmente mientras Naruto hacía girar la taza. Suspiró, si él se divertía lo mejor sería dejarlo disfrutar...

-Mami, mira, niños grandes –aunque eso significara pasar vergüenza. Pronto acabó su turno y Naruto seguía hablando de la experiencia mientras se tambaleaba al estar mareado, cuando estuvo a punto de caer Sasuke lo sostuvo haciéndolo chocar contra su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó a lo que recibió como respuesta un asentimiento y una enorme sonrisa- bien, entonces el siguiente es…

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke, algodón de azúcar! –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró solo y Naruto a unos pasos más adelante pidiendo algodón- ¿Quieres, Sasuke?.

-No, no me gusta el dulce –el ojiazul se encogió de hombros y pidió sólo uno. Caminaron unos momentos, Naruto a unos pasos más atrás miraba la mano de Sasuke, dudoso acercó la suya para tomarla, pero en seguida la apartó cuando el moreno se giró.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Y… yo, quería comer algodón contigo –susurró con algo de tristeza. ¡Por qué no me hiciste amar el dulce! Gritó en su mente a su Dios y creador.

-Por qué no me das de probar… Quizás me guste –se inclinó un poco abriendo la boca y Naruto algo ruborizado le dio de comer un pequeño pedazo.

-¿Esta bueno? –preguntó dubitativo.

-Si tú me lo das, todo está bien –logró hacer sonreír a Naruto. Y aprovechó su distracción para encaminarlo a la mansión embrujada. Cuando Naruto acabó de comer se dio cuenta en donde estaba y estuvo a punto de quejarse y volver, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que había comenzado el recorrido.

El pasillo no era angosto así que para no estar muy apretados Sasuke caminaba enfrente del rubio, mientras este miraba nervioso el lugar, tratando de no sorprenderse cuando le saliera lo que le fuera a asustar. Varias tonterías aparecieron y Sasuke sonreía ante tal estupidez pero en cambio a Naruto no llegaba a salirle la voz para soltar así sea un pequeño grito. Uno vez más miró la mano del azabache, pensaba en tomarla, no por miedo sino para aprovechar la oportunidad de entrelazarlas ya que la ocasión era algo perfecta. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla una mano tocó su hombro y esta vez sí soltó un grito de terror.

-¿Naruto, qué pasa? –preguntó ya preocupado al girarse. El rubio señaló la pared por donde la mano había aparecido. El azabache se mantuvo un momento viendo el lugar y divisó un agujero en la pared, esperó unos segundos y la mano volvió a salir de allí, Naruto ahogó una exclamación y se aferró a la camisa de Sasuke. El moreno tomó la mano y llamó la atención del rubio.

-Es falsa, ves –tomó uno de los dedos y lo haló con la intención de despegarlo pero- que raro –comentó con calma.

-Q… qué cosa –tartamudeó.

-Es real… ¡Espera! ¡Naruto! –gritó pero ya el rubio corría directo a donde pensaba que se encontraba la salida.

Diez minutos pasaron antes de que fuera encontrado y no se despegó del pecho de Sasuke hasta haber calmado su temblor y sollozo. Sasuke se había disculpado por llevarlo allí y trató de recordarle cuántas veces le había dicho que todo aquello era una farsa y mera actuación pero como respuesta Naruto se estrechaba más a él. Trató de animarlo un poco, de todas formas era su cita y no podía andar así de caído. Lo invitó a comer a un pequeño restaurante del lugar.

-¡Está buenísimo! Sasuke, deberías probar –comentó mientras engullía de todo un poco de lo que pidió en el menú. Sasuke lo complació en todo y pidió cada porción de la carta para que Naruto probara. Sonrió torcidamente y con un movimiento del índice lo llamó para que se acercara. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke lo tomó del mentón y lamió la salsa de la comisura de sus labios. El rubio se alejó rápidamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a sus labios y se sonrojaba al fijarse de las miradas atentas de los demás.

-S… Sasuke, nos observan –comentó nervioso.

-No les prestes atención, sólo concéntrate en mí –le sonrió y Naruto no pudo evitar corresponderle al acto.

Una vez con el estómago lleno fueron a los puestos de juegos. Naruto intentó ganar un pequeño monedero en forma de rana encestando pequeños aros a unas botellas pero para su mala suerte, su puntería era pésima y acabó por acompañar al siguiente puesto, en donde enseguida el moreno tomó asiento y se le fue entregada una escopeta. Comenzó a disparar a diferentes premios que ofrecían y por último pidió otra ronda, a lo que el dueño del lugar pidió disculpas ya que no le quedaban premios. Naruto estaba maravillado ante la destreza del azabache, los obsequios fueron guardados en la entrada para poder así seguir disfrutando, claro, lo único que no guardó Sasuke fue el pequeño monedero que entregó a un alegre e impresionado Naruto.

En la siguiente atracción Sasuke tenía la intención de hacer que el rubio se agotara y así descansara sobre él en un banco pero… Soportar tanto tiempo en todas las montañas rusas y subir unas dos a tres veces en cada una era demasiado. Ahora él se encontraba recostado en un banco, con una papelera cerca por si le entraban los mareos. Naruto se encontraba acuclillado a su lado mirándolo con preocupación. No quería verlo de ese modo, tenía que hacerlo disfrutar el lugar cuanto lo deseara así que le insistió en montarse nuevamente en la montaña rusa que deseara y mientras tanto el se mantuvo en el mismo lugar con los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke –susurró- Sasuke –el moreno abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrando al rubio algo cerca de su rostro- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupación nuevamente.

-Contigo así de cerca, pues creo que en el paraíso –Naruto sonrió ante el comentario, eso significaba que se había recuperado, se acercó a él y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-No me gusta que me besen así –se quejó el azabache tomándolo de la nuca y volviéndolo a atraer hasta darle un profundo beso- así está mejor.

Se levantaron y caminaron a un puesto de helados. El sol estaba cayendo y las atracciones comenzaban a encender sus luces. Naruto miró por última vez la mano de Sasuke y suspiró resignado al volver apartar la suya y no tener las agallas de tomarla. Caminaron lado a lado comiendo su helado, Sasuke pidió que le sostuviera el suyo ya que iría a preguntar sobre una atracción en especial. El rubio el esperó viendo el cielo pintado de un color Naranja, rojizo y pequeños toques de azules que daban a entender que la noche llegaba.

Giró a ver a Sasuke y este estaba rodeado de un grupo de chicas, el moreno parecía estar explicando algo, lo más probable una dirección. Cuando parecía que acababa de hablar las mismas chicas lo volvieron a detener tratando de entablar una conversación con él. Sasuke miró a Naruto que esperaba con la cabeza gacha, ignorando a las molestias que le habían rodeado se acercó a él y le dedicó una irresistible sonrisa torcida, con una mano tomó su helado y le pasó una lamida para luego con la otra mano tomar el mentón del ojiazul y besarlo ante la atenta mirada de las chicas. Naruto se sonrojó y sonrió. Sasuke le extendió la mano y el rubio la miró por unos momentos emocionado y alegre, la tomó rápidamente y se apegó a él mientras caminaban. Estaba feliz… Y no pudo evitar girar un poco para sacarle la lengua al grupo de chicas algo molestas.

-hmp… Qué infantil –susurró Sasuke divertido.

-Yo también soy celoso Sasuke –le comentó sin perder la sonrisa- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –el moreno le señaló al frente y por el camino recto se hacía una fila para subir a una rueda de la fortuna que recientemente prendió sus luces y Naruto la miró maravillado. Hicieron la cola y cuando fue su turno el cielo ya se había tornado oscuro.

-Me alegra haber venido –susurró Naruto una vez solos mientras miraba el paisaje.

-A mi también –contestó acomodándose en el asiento frente a él.

-La pasé muy bien Sasuke, de verdad. Gracias por todo.

-Yo debería de estar agradecido por el hecho de que hayas aceptado venir –se hizo silencio, uno para nada incómodo hasta que estuvieron en la cima y la rueda se detuvo.

-Parece que estaremos aquí un rato –sonrió Sasuke y el rubio lo imitó.

-Naruto yo… Quería darte algo –susurró desviando la mirada sonrojado- acércate –pidió, y este lo hizo parándose del asiento y situándose frente al azabache. Sasuke lo imitó poniéndose de pie y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña caja blanca. La abrió mostrándole un collar que poseía una piedra zafiro acompañada de dos pequeñas bolas de plata.

-Es para ti –le susurró sacando el accesorio y rodearle el cuello con el hasta abrocharlo.

-Es hermoso –comentó mientras pasaba sus dedos por la piedra. Ahora estaba feliz, más feliz que antes. El obsequio de Sasuke era importante para que todo fuera perfecto y sea también un pequeño recuerdo de su primera cita. Rodeó al moreno con sus brazos y le agradeció varias veces mientras Sasuke le correspondía al abrazo estrechándolo aún más. Naruto subió sus manos hasta el cuello del azabache y antes de besarlo explotaron los fuegos artificiales. Ambos se giraron a verlos unos momentos por la ventana.

-¿Ahora sí es perfecto? –preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Más que perfecto –comentó antes de depositar un beso en los labios del morenos. Un beso suave, lento y sobretodo tierno. Sasuke se sentó y acomodó a Naruto sobre él, este se recostó en su pecho y miraron las luces que alumbraban el cielo. Naruto alzó la cabeza para volver a besar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke te…

-¿De verdad me amas, Naruto? –preguntó. El rubio lo miró extrañado ya que parecía triste, decaído. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Sí –respondió- sobre cualquier cosa, sobre todo, Sasuke. Te amo –el rubio se impresionó un poco ya que Sasuke lo abrazó de forma posesiva y apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura de cuello.

-Recuérdalo –le susurró- Recuerda lo que dijiste, Naruto.

-Sasuke –lo llamó y este lo estrechó aún más a él, ocultando su rostro- … Te amo.

Golpe bajo fue todo lo que sintió.


	16. Chapter 16

Pisadas, golpes secos, y más pisadas apresuradas. Torpemente se oían los pasos llegar al pasillo, deteniéndose por unos momentos y seguir avanzando, se estampó un golpe en una puerta tratando de ser abierta con manos temblorosas.

-Ocupado –se escuchó roncamente desde el interior. Un bufido resonó en el pasillo y unos segundos después una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de un solo azote. Los pasos torpes continuaron en la oscuridad hasta llegar a cerca de la peinadora donde se produjo un quejido por el golpe contra esta.

-Lo siento –le susurró.

-No importa –respondió algo agitado aferrándose a él. Continuaron a tientas hasta llegar a la parte baja de la cama, otro golpe resonó seguido de una maldición al sentir un agudo dolor en los dedos del pie.

-Deberías avisar… que no... volverás a casa –susurró una vez recostado uno sobre el otro. Su compañero no prestó la más mínima atención y continuó besándolo tratando de introducir su lengua en la boca del otro.

-¿Está bien… esto?¿No te… duele? –preguntó entre beso, recibió como respuesta un extraño sonido que no supo muy bien como interpretar, pero su acompañante no se detenía. Continuó el beso por unos segundos más.

-Estas algo… animado –terminó por decir, burlón.

-¡Sasuke! –se quejó el rubio sentado sobre su tronco, sin apartar sus manos del otro rostro. Ya tenía el ceño fruncido por ser interrumpido ya varias veces, como si el camino desde la entrada hasta la habitación más cercana no fuera suficiente.

-Sólo quería asegurarme –se defendió con calma.

-¡Estoy bien! –exclamó molesto acomodándose sobre la cintura del pelinegro- ¿Puedo seguir o prefieres que te amordace?

-Ooh, así que tu también tienes un lado oscuro –dijo pícaro riendo por lo bajo.

-Sasuke… -le advirtió con cierta impaciencia en la voz.

-Bien, haz lo que desees conmigo –aceptó susurrándole sensualmente, a pesar de que Naruto deseaba continuar no pudo evitar sonrojarse totalmente y dudar por cualquier movimiento- ¿Y bien? –preguntó luego de unos segundos- estoy a tu total disposición. ¿O se te apagó el fuego?.

Naruto lo besó rápidamente y Sasuke correspondiéndole con gran energía fué lo bastante rápido de deshacerse de la desgraciada camisa que le impedía tocar su bronceada piel, Naruto no soportó tampoco la del moreno y casi arrancándola la tiró lo más lejos posible, un poco más y la miraría con rencor hasta lograr incendiarla. Sasuke no le dio más tiempo para seguir maldiciendola y volvió a atraerlo tomándole de la nuca y profundizando el beso, jugando con su lengua y moviendo sus labios a un ritmo salvaje y exigente.

El rubio escuchó un pequeño suspiro escapar de la boca del moreno que en seguida disimuló besándolo nuevamente. Sonrió para sí y se meció suavemente sobre su cintura suspirando ante la sensación que sentía en su zona baja, aún por sobre la ropa. Sasuke le besó el cuello dejando otra pequeña marca, luego descendió hasta besar lo que alcanzaba del pecho del ojiazul, quien gimió por lo bajo y se inclinó más hacia él, disfrutando esos besos húmedos dejados en distintas partes. Pasó sus manos por el cabello azabache y se aferró a él, queriendo también hacer que alzara la cabeza y continuara besándolo de esa forma tan apasional.

Sasuke se incorporó, dejando aún al rubio sentado sobre él, y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. Naruto sólo atinó a sonrojarse, y a la final tuvo que ayudarle a desprenderse de ellos al igual que su ropa interior. Quedó desnudo frente al moreno, mirando su pecho y no a la cara por la vergüenza, este lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos junto con una profunda lujuria que lo invadía a cada movimiento del ojiazul.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó de repente sobresaltando a Naruto, quien por fin alzó su vista y miró algo nervioso y asustado a Sasuke.

-¿P... pasa algo malo? -llegó a preguntar.

-Que si pa... ¡¿Estás loco? No creo que desear devorar cada parte de ti sea malo. Más bien me excita tan solo pensarlo -se dejó caer en el colchón con un suspiro. Naruto perdió la pena y sonrió zorrunamente pasando delicada y suavemente sus manos por el pecho de Sasuke, logrando que le recorriera una descarga eléctrica aumentando su deseo por él.

-No lo sé Sasuke -comentó bajo, mientras seguía distraído con sus tiernas caricias bajo la atenta mirada del moreno- sigo siendo nuevo, no se si lo hago bien... En verdad, no creo que te pueda excitar -finalizó con un tonó inocente mirandolo fijamente y ladeando la cabeza. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Qué rayos estás di... -se mordió el labio al sentir a Naruto acomodarse nuevamente, presionando así su miembro bajo él. Trató de mantener la calma y dejar que el rubio actuara, no deseaba acabar tan de prisa con ese placer que sentía al estar junto a él- muéstrame qué sabes hacer -dijo en voz ronca. Los ojos de Naruto eran diferentes a los usuales, los veía profundos, brillantes e incluso llenos de una pasión retenida. Sonrió al verlo fingir seguridad mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, y casi suelta una carcajada al verlo cambiar de color a carmesí por ver su miembro erecto.

-Ambos estamos iguales -dijo refiriéndose a la desnudez- ¿Quieres que finalice con esto? -Naruto negó rápidamente, él también quería hacerle sentir lo mejor. Miró de arriba a bajo a Sasuke y se volvió a ruborizar.

-Déjame mostrarte cuánto te deseo, Naruto -susurró con la intención de cambiar de posiciones pero el rubio volvió a acomodarse sobre él y lo besó, logrando mantenerlo recostado.

-Yo también... Te deseo -dijo quedo, siendo atraído por Sasuke y besado de forma apasional. El azabache se movía rápidamente y a pesar de que Naruto no lograba llevarle el ritmo ambos disfrutaban del profundo beso, al separarse un hilo de saliva colgaba de sus labios y Sasuke volvió a atraerlo hasta lamerle la comisura del labio.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus miembros se rozaron, y siguieron suspirando ante los movimiendos de vaivén. Naruto sin detenerse se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos bajando de su cuello hasta los pezones, a los cuales lamió, mientras sus manos le acariciaban su pecho llegando cerca de su zona baja y volviendo a subir tentándo a Sasuke, quien no apartaba su mirada penetrante y tampoco se quedaba quieto, sino que acariciaba cada lugar del cuerpo de Naruto que tenía a su alcance.

-Lo haces bien... Naruto -le susurró.

-¿Tu crees... Sensei? -respondió en broma, agitado al igual que su compañero, logró que Sasuke lo mirara deseoso.

-No lo digas de ese modo...

-¿Por qué te excito? -completó. Una mirada fija por parte del moreno lo dejó mudo ante la intensidad que esta poseía.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y la llevó a su rostro. Metió a su boca el dedo índice y comenzó lamerlo, logrando un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del azabache quien se mordió el labio inferior ante ese acto levemente erótico. Continuó hasta dejarlo totalmente húmedo e imitó el mismo proceso con el dedo medio. Luego los llevó cerca de su entrada dando a Sasuke la señal para que lo preparase.

-Ah... -gimió cuando Sasuke introdujo ambos dedos a la vez. Se estremeció y tembló ligeramente sosteniéndose de los hombros de Sasuke para no perder el equilibrio. Aún sentía ese infernal dolor, pensaba que solo era cosa del día anterior y que pronto pasaría, pero ahora notaba que no, aún así no dijo nada ni detuvo a Sasuke y gimió nuevamente ante los movimientos de los dedos en su interior.

-S... Sasuke –pronunció en uno de los suspiros. Sasuke agrandó los ojos ya totalmente fuera de control. En un ágil movimiento invirtió las posiciones y besó al rubio con ferocidad a la vez que se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Llamandome entre gemidos... Naruto... Te deseo y no podré aguantar ni un minuto más -avisó en susurro, rozando casi sus labios. Lo penetró con un solo movimiento. Naruto ahogó un pequeño grito y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del azabache.

-Naruto… -llamó entrecortado por la sensación de estar dentro de él- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Como respuesta el rubio comenzó a moverse, sintiendo a Sasuke temblar, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él. Arrancó un gemido de sus labios y suspiró junto a él ante las suaves envestidas que, a cada segundo, aumentaban de fuerza. Con una mano Sasuke comenzó a masajear el miembro de Naruto con la intensión de acabar ambos al mismo tiempo. Cada quien gimió el nombre del otro en más de una ocasión, se besaron con esa intensidad de deseo que sentían, de esa lujuria que los dominaba. Un par de movimientos más y Naruto gimió fuertemente al llegar a su orgasmo, seguido de Sasuke que se corrió dentro de él desplomándose en seguida con la respiración agitada sobre el rubio.

No les dio fuerza ni para acomodarse, Sasuke sólo atinó por abrazar fuertemente a Naruto, y este le correspondió rápidamente. Cayeron rendidos sin decirse una palabra, sólo el sentir que estaban lo suficientemente juntos era suficiente.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto trató de incorporarse ya por tercera vez pero cayó nuevamente en la cama soltando un bufido y quejándose del dolor de cabeza. Maldita sea su segunda vez de sexo y maldita sea el maldito Uchiha por hacerle experimentar ese dolor. "Pero tú lo dejaste continuar", se corrigió… Maldita sea él mismo también.

-¿Aún no has logrado levantarte? –rió Sasuke entrando a la habitación con un cambio de ropa para el rubio- ¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda?.

-No necesito la ayuda de mi agresor, muchas gracias.

-Sabes muy bien que si me lo hubieras pedido me habría detenido. Además, quién exigía seguir y seguir sin detenerse ni pensar –Naruto se sonrojó violentamente ocultando su rostro tras la almohada.

-¡Sasuke! –se quejó el rubio cuando el moreno logró sentarlo, fue callado por el beso de Sasuke y se sumergió en él olvidándose de todo lo demás. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba de pie siendo rodeado por un brazo en su cintura.

-Listo, ahora ve a darte un baño –Naruto hizo un puchero y comenzó a andar lentamente a la salida de la habitación.

-No seas nena, Naruto –se burló ante la lentitud y le propinó una nalgada.

-¡No hagas eso!. Cuando me recupere te enterarás –dijo en forma de amenaza.

-Sí, tiemblo por pensar en estar amordazado y siendo sometido por ti.

-¡Jaja! Qué gracioso –comentó antes de salir y buscar un baño.

Al encontrar uno notó que estaba cerrado. Tocó la puerta para ver quien se encontraba pero lo único que alcanzó a oír fue lo que supuso que era el acondicionador y demás caerse. La puerta se abrió de repente cuando había decidido buscar otro baño. Itachi, empapado con gotas resbalándole por el pecho, se recargó un poco sobre el marco y lo miró pícaramente.

-Ocupado –Naruto lo miró sonrojado, ya que solo portaba una pequeña toalla que rodeaba su cintura.

-L… lo siento –tartamudeó- no sabía.

-Claro –unos segundos de silencio reinaron- ¿Quieres bañarte con nosotros? –preguntó al ver que el rubio seguía allí. Naruto quedó asimilando la pregunta.

-¿Nosotros?.

-No me molestaría un trío –comentó sonriendo pervertido.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? –exclamó Deidara tras de él con el mismo aspecto- no te dejaré hacer un trío.

-Pero es el sueño de todos. No puedo morir sin tener uno –replicó con cara de espanto.

-Por suerte eres sano. Tendrás que conformarte –rápidamente lo giró y comenzó a besarlo, Naruto agrandó los ojos y quedó paralizado una vez que la puerta se cerró en su cara.

-Lo que estás es celoso –se oyó comentar adentro seguido de un quejido por parte del Uchiha.

Naruto decidió ignorar lo pasado y se dirigió en busca de otro baño desocupado. Una vez tranquilo y duchándose, sintió la puerta abrirse. Se sacó rápidamente el jabón y corrió las cortinas a ver de quien se trataba. Suspiró.

-Por qué no me sorprende verte –preguntó con ojos entrecerrados al mirar a Sasuke con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

-Porque de seguro me esperabas –respondió sin más haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Naruto y entrando junto a él en la ducha.

-Cómo entraste.

-Tengo la llave maestra.

-¿Así acosas a tus invitados?

-sólo a los que me interesan –dijo en un susurró a su oído.

-S… Sasuke, no.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó distraído mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡Porque no!

-Es injusto –comentó sin detenerse, incluyendo esta vez caricias por el cuerpo del rubio- Itachi y Deidara están disfrutando de un baño juntos. Nosotros también deberíamos de disfrutarlo.

-Pero… me duele –se quejó bajo a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. ¡Maldición! Pasó una vez, dos veces… no pasará nada tener una tercera vez. Quizás hasta se vuelva masoquista o se acostumbre al dolor.

En un movimiento Sasuke lo alzó y Naruto rodeó su cintura con las piernas, a la vez que ambos se besaban profundamente. No cerraron el agua y aprovechando su gran proximidad Sasuke comenzó a enjabonarlo nuevamente, pasando como una caricia sus manos por su espalda y llegando al pecho. Hizo apoyar la espalda de Naruto en la pared y continuó con su tarea. Descendió su mano hasta la zona baja del rubio y comenzó a masajear su miembro de arriba abajo, haciéndole soltar uno que otro gemido.

-Aférrate más a mí, Naruto. Vas a caerte –Naruto se sentía débil, temblaba ante esas sensaciones de placer y suspiraba quedo el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez. El azabache se excitó con tan sólo oírlo, verlo sonrojar, mirarle con esa expresión que suplicaba tenerlo dentro de sí. Lo complació. En una sola envestida se introdujo en su interior. Naruto sólo atinó a aferrarse aún más a su espalda, llegando a dejarle pequeñas marcas de sus uñas. Gimió enseguida cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse. Y continuaron de ese modo hasta llegar juntos al clímax. Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por seguir manteniéndose en pie y sostener a la vez a Naruto, casi inconsciente sobre él.

-Ahora sí podré bañarte –susurró agitado al rubio.

-Eres de lo peor –fue lo único que respondió mientras Sasuke sonreía y comenzaba a enjabonarlo una vez más.

Una semana, no era exacta, pero si era una semana, quizás uno o más días pasaron, pero en fin… Era una semana que había pasado, no era la gran cosa para los demás, pero para Naruto habían sido los días más emocionantes que había vivido. Veía a Sasuke, estudiaba con Sasuke y jugaba con Sasuke… deportes, claro. Pero tampoco iba a negar que habían jugado una o dos veces el juego preferido de Sasuke. Bien, un poco más tal vez… De acuerdo, lo admitía, ¡Lo habían hecho en toda esa semana y los desgraciados e indefinidos días que llevaban juntos!.

No se quejaba, pero si creía que se estaban pasando de la raya. ¡Maldición!. Tan sólo pensar en todo lo que habían hecho lo hacía sentir como un criminal. Un criminal que disfrutaba en todo momento gracias a su compañero, pero en fin. Cambiando de tema Sasuke actuaba de forma extraña cada vez que tenían relac… sexo. No había cambiado el hecho de que ambos disfrutaban, o el que Sasuke quisiera llegar siempre al orgasmo junto a él. Lo que tenía de raro el moreno era el hecho de que se volviera cada vez más exigente, inquieto y en algunos casos pudo notar miedo en sus ojos.

No le molestaba, pero sí le preocupaba. Sasuke tomaba cada situación oportuna para acorralarlo y besarlo y acariciarlo y ¡Todo!. Era agotador.

-Buenos días, Naruto –susurró a su oído. "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó el rubio en un suspiro al ser acorralado en los baños, específicamente el tercer cubículo de la izquierda.

-Sasuke, no te detendría si no fuera grave pero… estoy agotado –suspiró nuevamente, esta vez cuando Sasuke comenzó a besarlo- Sasuke, en serio.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer y anteayer y ante…

-Pero Sasuke… -fue cortado por otro beso. Allí comenzaba a aparecer la preocupación de Naruto, ese beso era exigente, pero no exigente como los que le daba el rubio al estar dos horas sin verlos, sino exigente con una mayor fuerza, como si incluyera miedo… Miedo de que se fuera.

-Sasuke –llamó deteniéndolo y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, miró fijamente a los ojos del morenos y comentó con tristeza.

-No quiero vete de ese modo –Sasuke agrandó los ojos- ese rostro… Sasuke no pareces ser tú. ¿Qué sucede?

-No pasa nada –trató de tranquilizarlo esbozando su característica sonrisa ladeada.

-Tus ojos no me dan a entender lo mismo. No quiero verte preocupado. Si sucede algo trataré de ayudarte, sólo avísame –sonrió radiante. Sasuke no pudo evitar corresponderle.

-Bien, ahora… -comenzó a decir pícaramente el rubio.

-Ahora… -alentó con voz sensual. Otra vez comenzarían con sus juegos… ya por segunda en este día.

-Sasuke –llamó Naruto en un suspiro, luego de un rato de besos y caricias- las clases…

-No importa.

-Es tarde –dijo agitado.

Como arte de magia la puerta del cubículo se abrió dejando a la vista al segundo azabache, Sai.

-Con que aquí estabas –dijo sin inmutarse ante lo que hacían.

-Deben volver a clases –Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Sai y continuó besando al rubio.

-Sasuke –reclamó sonrojado Naruto.

-Vamos, seguirán después –Sasuke hizo oídos sordos y continuó con el beso ignorando los empujones de Naruto.

-Naruto, el sensei se preocupó. Avisó que si no ibas vendría por ti –comentó finalmente Sai con una sonrisa.

-¡Que no vez que estamos ocupados? –dijo Sasuke amenazante.

-L… lo siento, Sasuke –se disculpó el rubio aún sonrojado mientras se acomodaba la corbata del uniforme- nos vemos a la salida –se despidió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron donde Sasuke miraba a Sai con ira contenida y este solo le sonreía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando pasos por el pasillo no se oyeron más comentó.

-Tenemos que hablar…


	17. Chapter 17

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo fríamente acomodándose el uniforme.

-Vamos, Sasuke, había que dejar descansar a Naruto un rato ¿No crees?. Así tan bien lo hará que…

-Qué quieres –lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Los chicos quieren hablar contigo.

Naruto suspiró a mitad de clases, el profesor no pareció haber notado su ausencia ni su llegada. Se preguntaba si Sasuke estaría molesto por dejarlo cortado, bueno, sonrió, viniendo de Sasuke: un ninfomaníaco es de esperarse que aparezca por la puerta hecho una furia y lo arrastre frente a la atenta mirada de todos hasta los pasillos. Miró la corbata que tenía en mano, se la había quitado a Sasuke cuando trataba de desprenderse de su camisa, ahora tenía una perfecta escusa para estar con él y acabar lo que empezaron en los baños. Esperó ansioso el receso, cosa que hizo que las clases pasaran lentamente y parecieran duraderas.

-¡Sasuke! Hombre, no te vemos desde…

-Ayer –completó el moreno sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas del salón- escúpanlo. Tengo prisa.

-Sasuke queremos saber qué ha pasado entre nuestro Naruto y tú –comenzó Sai.

-¿Nuestro? –preguntó alzando una ceja- Naruto no le pertenece a nadie más que a mí. Se olvidan de que fui el primero en conquistarlo –sonrió arrogante.

-Y en acostarse con él –comentó bajo Gaara a lo que todos guardaron silencio. La campana que daba inicio al receso sonó. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad les comenzó a surgir desde lo más profundo del corazón.

-¿Qué harás ahora Sasuke? –preguntó el castaño.

-Somos novios –fue lo que respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y como novio honesto ¿le contarás sobre todo? O pretendes dejarlo ya que cumpliste con lo acordado.

-Este es un tema serio, hasta Sai lo toma de ese modo –dijo Suigetsu- Naruto me cae bien, es como mi hermano pequeño a quien debo corromper –sonrió mostrando esa dentadura afilada- no me gustaría que se entere de que participé en esto.

-Naruto no merecía esto –habló sereno, Gaara- a veces me gustaría haberme negado a la ridiculez de Sai.

-¡Oye! No era ridiculez. Siempre hemos jugado de ese modo.

-Pero todos caían en el acto, no teníamos ni tiempo de interactuar más de dos días con ellos.

-Admito que Naruto era muy resistente –tomó Sasuke la palabra- y por ello no quedaba de otra más que averiguar más sobre él y acercarse poco a poco. No fue trabajo fácil.

-Si lo dice el Uchiha es cierto. Yo voto por no decirle nada.

-Mantenerlo oculto nos carcomerá de por vida, Kiba.

-Qué, Gaara, ¿Iremos donde Naruto a decirle "Oye, sabías que hicimos una puesta de quién se acostaba contigo primero… y qué crees. Caíste en el juego".

-Gaara, no será tan malo ocultarlo. No le haríamos daño a nadie ¿cierto?. Aunque la decisión no es nuestra –todos giraron a mirar a Sasuke que se mantenía pensativo.

-¿Sasuke, eres novio de Naruto por la apuesta? –se aventuró a preguntar Sai- Lo dejarás o pretendes divertirte con el primero.

-Yo no…

-Eres de lo peor, Uchiha –una voz se escuchó desde la entrada, de inmediato un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo y palidecieron.

-Sakura –llamó Sasuke en un susurro.

-Puedo aceptar que me utilices para dar celos, puedo aceptar que te burles de mis sentimientos para obtener beneficio… ¿Pero todo por lastimar de ese modo a Naruto? Eres un imbécil.

-S… Sakura. No es lo que tú crees…

-Ahórrate el discurso, Kiba. Lo he escuchado todo y créanme que decepcionante es muy poco para decirles.

-No deberías escuchar conversación ajena.

-¡Y tú, maldito, no deberías jugar de ese modo con las personas! –se hizo silencio, por un momento Sasuke sintió recibir una flecha que lo atravesaba.

-¿L… le dirás a Naruto? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Que si le voy a preguntar –repitió irónica- claro que le diré. Aunque se me ocurre una idea mejor. Ustedes se lo contarán a Naruto. Le contarán que estaban jugando con él…

-Jugar conmigo ¿De qué? –ahora sí sentían que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Sudaron frío y la boca se les secó, peor que la presencia de Sakura era la propia aparición de Naruto- ¿Qué juego?

-Naruto –llamó Sasuke y Naruto sonrió saludándolo.

-Naruto –le cortó la actuación- ellos, o mejor dicho, Sasuke debe decirte algo. El rubio la miró extrañado y luego a su novio, que se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de él.

-¿Sucede algo? –dijo preocupado.

-Naruto yo –carraspeó pensando en qué decir, Sakura lo miraba amenazante y a su amigo con tristeza. Al notar la mirada de la pelirosa Naruto se puso nervioso.

-Sakura-chan, por qué tienes esa cara, ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Se lo dices tú, Uchiha, o lo diré yo –dijo serena.

-Sasuke… -no alcanzó a terminar ya que Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó más a él hasta tener sus rostros cerca. Sus amigos se mantenían al margen, siendo invadidos por los nervios y el impulso de salir corriendo y cambiarse el nombre.

-Naruto, debes saber que…no, mejor… Te contaré una historia que ha pasado recientemente.

-Eso no viene al caso –Sasuke la ignoró.

-Los idiotas de atrás y yo nos burlábamos de una persona a tal punto de hacerla llorar. Esa persona tuvo un cambio total y despertó tanta curiosidad en nosotros como también diversión, así que el idiota de Sai –Naruto le miró y este se encogió de hombros- propuso un juego…

-Una apuesta, específicamente –aclaró Sakura cruzada de brazos.

-Puedes callarte –ordenó Sasuke con el deseo de que desapareciera.

-En qué consistía la apuesta Sasuke –preguntó Naruto con serenidad, cosa poco común en él, eso sólo daba a entender que él… estaba entendiendo todo.

-Naruto, créeme –Sakura bufó y Sasuke la fulminó con una mirada asesina- al comienzo todo fue un juego, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y esa persona se resistía logrando que me acercara más y más hasta tratar las cosas con seriedad, y por lo tanto también mis pensamientos del juego cambiaron –hizo una pausa para suspirar y tomar nuevamente aliento- la puesta era contigo. El objetivo era conquistarte y…

-Tener sexo contigo. "Ser tu primera vez" –completó Sakura con lágrimas de rabia resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Pero Naruto –se apresuró a decir Sasuke al rubio que no cambiaba su expresión serena- no todo es un juego yo en verdad quie…

-Toma –empujó a Sasuke a la vez que le entregaba la corbata. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

-¡Naruto, espera! –Sasuke lo tomó del brazo. Y fue rápido, con fuerza, se halló tumbado en el suelo sosteniendo su mejilla a la vez que el labio partido estaba a punto de sangrar. Naruto abrió y cerró el puño dejando que aquella serenidad se esfumara y sus ojos mostraran furia, rabia, dolos, incredulidad.

-No me toques –escupió casi las palabras- cómo pudiste –alzó la mirada a los demás que se tensaron en seguida- cómo pudieron.

-Naru…

-¡No digan mi nombre, Maldición! ¡No tienen el derecho ni de verme! ¡Son unos desgraciados! ¿Se divirtieron? –esto último lo dijo más bajo, con una sonrisa falsa e irónicamente- espero que su juego los haya entretenido lo suficiente –miró a Gaara- Te consideré un amigo, mi mejor amigo, y me sales con esta desgraciada patada. Juro que si no me hubieras dicho que Sai te gustaba estaría golpeándote. Aunque no lo mereces más que él –dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke, que aún desde el suelo miraba impactado al rubio- desearía partirte la cara, Uchiha. –esta vez llegó a la puerta.

-Espero que hayas conseguido el premio. Que lo disfrutes –dijo antes de retirarse.

-Naruto –susurró Sasuke cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla, una ilusión, que nada fuera real. Naruto se alejaba de él, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco tenía las suficientes agallas de ir tras él luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Naruto se apresuraba por el patio llegando casi a correr mientras aguantaba las lágrimas. Se regañó a sí mismo. No debía llorar, no debía hacerlo por él, por Sasuke, por todo lo que le hicieron, no debía llorar para no darle importancia a lo que le hicieron. ¡No debía verse afectado!. Se introdujo en el pequeño bosque y caminó un poco entre los árboles hasta llegar a un banco. Ese banco donde en sus días de "chica" se sentaba a llorar. Qué bien, pensó sarcástico. Se sentó y por más que trató de seguir sin una gota de sal en el rostro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Soltó un llanto alto de dolor y junto a él quiso deshacerse de esa rabia

Los minutos pasaron, el receso también y Naruto aún continuaba en el banco.

-Tu llanto interrumpe mi lectura –una voz neutra se escuchó sobre él. Alzó la vista y allí, sobre el árbol, se encontraba un pelirrojo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto aguantó la respiración al verlo, era hermoso, tanto como Sasuke. Había vuelto a pensar en Sasuke, y tan solo hacerlo no le importó la presencia de aquella persona y volvió a soltar el llanto. Algo asustado, el chico bajó de un salto y le tocó un hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Por qué lloras. No llores –Naruto parecía no escucharlo. Se sentó junto al rubio y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo solo un poco. Naruto alzó la vista aún con rastro de lágrimas y lo miró.

-No pienses mal. Tengo debilidad por las personas que lloran –comentó algo sonrojado. Ese chico era alto, nunca lo había visto debía de estar en los grados mayores. Su aspecto lo hacía ver serio, al igual que sus ojos marrones, estos poseían destellos rojos que cambiaban totalmente su mirada, de cerca los hacía ver más honestos, analizadores y expresivos...

-¿Te sientes mejor? –la pregunta lo sacó de su análisis. Había parado de llorar sin darse cuenta, asintió.

-Bien –se separó de Naruto- puedo saber el por qué de tu tristeza.

-N… no quisiera hablar de eso –el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario pero fue interrumpido- qué sentirías si te enamoras de alguien, que ese alguien te haga sentir bien al tener sexo, que ese alguien luego de ser tu pareja te salga con una patada, resultando que el ¡Muy maldito y su pandilla de ineptos sólo hacían una desgraciada apuesta! –poco a poco fue alzando la voz hasta gritarle a su acompañante.

-Los molería a golpes –dijo con tanta seriedad que hasta sus ojos se oscurecieron y causaron un escalofrío en Naruto- aprovecharse del débil, como mi mamá decía "Son los cobardes" como los que atacan de espaldas.

-Y… yo quería golpearlo –tartamudeó mientras sus ojos se volvían a aguar.

-No, espera, no llores –dijo nervioso. Naruto volvió a romper en llanto. Rendido se volvió a sentar a su lado y esta vez lo abrazó dejando que Naruto se aferrase a su camisa y se desahogara.

-Mi mamá decía que un abrazo calmaba la tristeza –Naruto no pudo ver su rostro levemente sonrojado- no llores –prácticamente ordenó, y por ello el rubio hipó una vez y aguantó las lágrimas. El pelirrojo tomó el rostro de Naruto y limpió los rastros de gotas que se escapaban.

-No soy hombre muy conversador. Maldición, creo que esta es la primera vez que digo más de tres palabras. Escucha, no me gustan las personas lloronas, me ponen nervioso, por no decir indefenso –dijo esto último en un susurro- además, un rostro tan hermoso como ángel no se favorece con lágrimas.

-Eso ha sido muy bonito. Por fin, algo bueno me ha pasado hoy.

-¿Vas a llorar por eso?

-¡Síí!


	18. Chapter 18

Con la cabeza en alto Naruto volvió a clases al día siguiente, y al siguiente y así durante dos semanas asistió a clases. Pasando los recesos apartado de sus supuestamente amigos y regresando a su forma de vida anterior, en la cual disfrutaba de la soledad y el silencio de un lugar aislado de los demás estudiantes. En ese lugar era donde aquella máscara de seriedad que cargaba se derrumbaba mostrando su tristeza y dolor sin superar aún lo ocurrido. Una manera de olvidarse de aquel mal momento era distraerse, lograr nuevas amistades, eso haría que se olvidara de todo, que se olvidara de Sasuke. Pero…

-¡Hola!

-¿Hice algo para que te me acercaras?

No tenía mucha suerte que digamos. Ese pelirrojo sólo lo había encontrado en mal momento y por única opción no le había quedado más que acompañarlo en su momento de llanto, esa razón le parecía suficiente para acercársele, pero este no le prestaba atención y no hacía más que leer y leer y estudiar y seguir leyendo. Sólo pudo averiguar de él ese pasatiempo, y confirmó que era dos años mayor que el. Su seguridad de querer volverse su amigo decaía al aparecer siempre un silencio bastante incómodo entre los dos. Durante esas semanas sólo llegaba a saludarlo y se mantenía mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera que él empezara una conversación, cosa que nunca hizo. Una vez más se encontraba sentado en el banco observando en el árbol al pelirrojo leer tranquilamente durante el receso.

-¿Qué lees? –y otra vez el condenado silencio- ¿Es interesante? –el silencio parecía burlarse de él- ¿Te gusta leer? –ante esa última pregunta el pelirrojo bajó un poco el libro y alzó una ceja, gesto que decía indirectamente "¿No es obvio?". Naruto se encogió de hombros- ¿Te molesto? –susurró.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? –había ignorado la pregunta anterior y Naruto respondió quedo.

-Amistad –el silencio volvió a reinar. De un salto el pelirrojo cayó de pie al suelo dando un suspiro y se sentó pesadamente a su lado.

-Cuál es tu nombre.

-N… Naruto Uzumaki –dijo nervioso.

-Kyubi… ¿Ahora qué? –Naruto tartamudeó por la emoción.

-Tu serie favorita, comida, juego, color… -y así fue nombrando ensanchando una sonrisa que luego de tanto tiempo era la primera honesta que esbozaba. Kyubi agrandó los ojos de la impresión, no por la cantidad de cosas que exigía el rubio sino por el cambio en su rostro, que se le iluminó tan repentinamente. No pudo evitar corresponderle al gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Naruto con ojos tiernos.

-¡Qué cara tan rara! –exclamó el rubio. Kyubi reaccionó.

-Eso no se le dice a la gente, Baka.

-¡No me digas Baka, Te… -su puchero se deshizo, y su rostro reflejó total tristeza.

-No otra vez –suplicó por lo bajo el pelirrojo al ver esos ojos azules volverse cristalinos y enseguida derramar lágrimas.

-No sé por qué lloro –sonrió Naruto ocasionando un tic en su labio- ya lo había superado. Soy un chico fuerte. No me prestes atención. Ya se me pasará.

-"Hasta las personas más fuertes lloran" –recitó las palabras de su madre- No dudes en desahogarte conmigo. Para eso están los amigos ¿Cierto?

-Gracias –susurró con una débil sonrisa, y esta vez el silencio volvió acompañando a los sollozos.

Los minutos pasaron rápidos, la hora y el día entero los siguió. Naruto esperaba con ansias cada momento para conocer mejor a Kyubi, al estar con él sentía una inmensa tranquilidad, parecía que sus pensamientos, todos aquellos que le preocupaban, desaparecían al instante. Su fascinación por la calma y la serenidad que poseía no dejaba de asombrarlo, seguía sus movimientos y no apartaba su mirada de aquel chico durante todo el receso, siempre sumergido en su lectura. Un libro diferente cada día, algo nuevo que llegaba a comentarle con inspiración sobre ellos, una inteligencia que era para admirar y optarlo como un ejemplo, una imagen a seguir, para él era un ídolo y prácticamente todo lo contrario a el. Sentía conocerlo desde hace mucho, aunque no era cierto, sólo dos semanas llevaban de presentarse.

En ese momento se encontraba conversando animadamente por el pasillo mientras él caminaba a su lado con esa calma y elegancia escuchando atentamente. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la felicidad reflejada en su rostro cayó rápidamente y una expresión serena la sustituyó. No todo podía ser siempre alegre, lo sabía desde el principio y sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarlos a ellos, esos que se acercaron a él a medio pasillo y cambio de clases. Sus caras eran de retratar, los cuatro Casanovas de la escuela lo miraban con vergüenza. Kyubi se dio cuenta del repentino cambio, cosa que le pareció muy extraño viniendo de alguien tan hiperactivo como el rubio. Miró con fijeza a los cuatro chicos frente a ellos: pelirrojo, castaño, ojinegro y peliblanco.

-¿Los conoces? –decidió romper aquel ambiente pesado.

- Para mi desgracia, sí –Gaara miró a Kyubi por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Naruto.

-Naruto, yo… bueno, nosotros queríamos…

-Disculparnos –finalizó Kiba.

-Se que estuvo mal todo esto, Naruto, no debí proponerlo.

-Sabes que somos unos idiotas –trató Suigetsu de mostrar broma, pero un tic nervioso apareció en su labio y acabó por mirarlo apenado- ya sabes cómo somos, no tenemos mucho cerebro para pensar las cosas –se fijaron a la vez en el rubio esperando una respuesta, los nervios los invadían y la conciencia lo carcomía por dentro. Kyubi trató de unir cabos y sólo llegó a la pequeña conclusión de que aquellos eran los culpables del aspecto de Naruto hace unas semanas, esperaría a que Naruto le contara completamente la historia, en ese momento no podía dejar de reprimir el impulso de mirarlos como si fueran escoria.

-¿Q…qué dices? –preguntaron.

-Saben qué. Por qué no volvemos a aquel tiempo –el cuarteto lo miró extrañado- ustedes saben: el tiempo donde ustedes me molestaban y yo los odiaba.

-Naruto no queremos…

-Ya que… -los cortó- para volver allí, sólo hace falta que me molesten porque… ya el odio se los tengo –finalizó dedicándoles una sonrisa amarga y pasando largo de ellos, seguido por el mayor que se giró una vez más para dirigirles una mirada severa cuando trataron de seguir al rubio.

-¡Naruto! –más adelante llamó un azabache que veía de otro pasillo. El pelirrojo miró el cambio de su rostro a uno perfectamente alegre, qué manera de ocultar su dolor. Miró al sensei luego cuando este se acercó lo saludó formalmente.

-¡Naru-chan, qué alegría verte! –exclamó luego de apretujarlo en un abrazo como si fuera un peluche-No sabes cuanta falta me haces. No soporto a mi Ototo –Naruto se tensó- algo le habrá picado tiene un humor de perros –luego preguntó con seriedad- ¿Pasó algo malo?

Quién dijo que los sensei sólo estaban de adorno, bien, la mayoría si lo estaba de ejemplo tenemos a Kakashi, pero Itachi a pesar de que era sonrisitas y perversión de aquí allá no podía ser engañado por sus alumnos y Naruto no era la excepción.

-Y no sólo él está así –continuó- todo su grupo también. Naruto… ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? –que Itachi no estuviera enterado le dio un gran alivio al rubio, al saber que no tenía ni idea de aquella apuesta sabía que podía seguir confiando en él.

-Itachi-sensei –dijo con la voz quebrada a la vez que se aferró a él para llorar.

-Así tan grave fue –preguntó Kyubi. Itachi miró a su orgullo de estudiante.

-No todos son correctos como tu –dijo con serenidad. Pasaron unos segundos- ¿No quieres ser corrompido y romper las reglas conmigo? –dijo con una pícara sonrisa a lo que Naruto rió, Itachi nunca cambiaría.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en clases, parecía un muerto según su hermano, y el motivo era la maldita conciencia, esa apuesta, esa bendita apuesta que arruinó prácticamente lo que él consideraba toda su vida, su futuro, su razón de vivir. No había podido dormir, soñaba una y otra vez a Naruto dándole aquel puñetazo una y otra vez, lo veía llorar y lo insultaba, cosa que en realidad le pasó más de una vez pero hecho por otras personas. El grupo de amigas de Naruto fueron una por una a darle su merecido, miles de insultos y cuatro bofetadas el mismo día, hasta ¡Hinata! La tímida tartamuda e incestuosa ojos perla fue toda una fiera. Así transcurrieron sus semanas llenas de insomnio, miradas asesinas y habla por parte de su rubio. Casi no daba con él, era como si desapareciera y cuando lo encontraba pasaba de largo y lo ignoraba, así sin más, ni una mirada, palabra ni saludo. Suspiró.

-Sasuke, tienes que disculparte con Naruto –"Obvio" pensó con frustración. Gaara trató de sonar calmado pero un tono desesperado alertó a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué debería? –Gaara lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo alzó para acercarlo, a su mente llegó la imagen del acompañante de Naruto.

-Porque yo lo digo –respondió tétricamente.

-A qué viene eso –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-¡Maldito, Naruto se está alejando!. Fuimos a disculparnos y no dio resultado.

-No me importa –trató de sonar indiferente- ya no es nada para mí.

-Sai, convéncelo –ordenó el pelirrojo.

-Calma, ya pensaremos en algo. Y tú…

-No me señales acusadoramente si tú fuiste el maldito que empezó todo esto.

-Ustedes idiotas que me siguieron el juego –se miraron seriamente por unos minutos.

-Naruto me ignora –dijo quedo.

-Qué cosas, por qué a nosotros no –respondió con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Bien, está decidido. Sasuke te ayudaremos a llamar la atención de Naru-kun.

-Esto me parece un Deja-vu –comentó Gaara.

-Si a ustedes no les hizo el menor caso a mí sólo me evitara.

-No dudes de mis tácticas –dijo con orgullo el otro azabache- Yo logré que Naruto terminara en tu casa y se te confesara –Sasuke volvió a vivir ese momento en su mente.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Matar a Sai, era lo único que pensaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo había aceptado esa estupidez?. Se encontraba vestido de un color totalmente llamativo, el verde manzana había quedado pendejo al lado de este color. Caminaba por los pasillos con lo que le quedaba de orgullo ganándose obviamente las miradas de todos "Todo por él" se dijo a sí mismo para así motivarse a seguir. Se situó en su casillero y al ver llegar al rubio unos casilleros más apartado, sin dudarlo, luego de dirigirle una mirada a Sai y este con la mano hiciera señal de adelante, fue donde él antes de que se retirara.

-Naruto –llamó bajo. El rubio alzó la vista con extrañeza, llevó un dedo meñique a su oído y fingió limpiarlo- Mi imaginación –concluyó para dar media vuelta.

-Espera –se situó nuevamente frente a él- Naruto quiero disculparme.

-No hace falta, el hecho de que traigas esa ridícula ropa no merece disculpa, fue tu decisión. Trata de no perderte ¿Sí? –dijo sonriendo falsamente para luego alejarse.

-Uuuuy –fue lo que susurró Sai algo más lejos. Gaara se mordió el labio luego de una pequeña risa.

-Dame una razón para no matarte en este momento.

-Te prestó atención ¿No? –sonrió.

-Para qué la desgraciada ropa.

-Pues era una prueba simple para ver si Naruto por lo menos te miraba… Y para reír un rato –comentó antes de salir corriendo por su vida.

Agradeció que el siguiente paso fuera más simple, sin estúpida ropa llamativa ni nada, algo más normal. Miró el pequeño papel en su mano, las órdenes de Sai solo fueron "Entrégalo". Suspiró y miró al rubio sentado a su lado, luego al otro azabache que guiñando un ojo levantó el pulgar. Sasuke tomó el papel doblado y por encima escribió "Por favor, tenemos que hablar"... Luego lo pasó a Naruto. Este le dirigió una mirada de molestia y ni se dignó a abrir el papel, sólo leyó por encima y se lo regresó.

Sasuke no iba a rendirse, era un ser de orgullo y terquedad, no aceptaría el regreso de la nota. Escribió nuevamente en la misma "Quiero disculparme" y la pasó. Naruto lo leyó y mirando a Sasuke rasgó lentamente el papel hasta volverlo el doble de pequeño. ¡¿Qué no iba a leer tampoco lo del interior? Para variar ese papel lo había hecho Sai, el plan estaba arruinado ahora qué. Una bola de papel golpeó su cabeza y molesto miró a Gaara quien alzó los hombros sin importancia y señaló a Sai. El otro azabache volvió a hacer la señal para que lo pasara. Sasuke suspiró y en un susurro llamó al rubio para luego dejar su nota en el pupitre.

-¡Oh! Que tenemos aquí –exclamó felizmente Kakashi-sensei- hace tiempo que no me daban a leer papelitos. Qué mensaje tendrá –miró a Sasuke divertido, desdobló el papel y leyó en voz alta.

-Soy un imbécil sin causa y tu el amor de mi vida, tu mi luz, mi sol, mi todo. Me gustaría que todo sea love love y volviéramos a hacer chomp chom. Sin ti no soy nada, sin ti para qué vivir, eres como el aire que respiro, mi corazón entero que se destroza si no me das amor. Eres lo más bello y sin ti yo me muero.

Un silencio inundó el salón, aquellos que dormían levantaron la cabeza y miraron como los demás al azabache.

-Uuuh –susurró Sai y Gaara se ahogó con su propia risa. Sasuke giró con un tic en el rostro y una vena palpitante a ver a Sai.

-Bien Sasuke, como poeta te morirás de hambre a parte tienes muchos errores: Bello es con B, amor es sin H. Imbécil no es con V y soy es con Y –volvió el silencio y una sonora risa fue soltada por el rubio.

-Qué idiota escribiría eso. Ah, cierto, fuiste tú Sasuke, con más razón es para reír –el timbre sonó- gracias a Dios, ahora no me aguantaré tu cursilería –y salió antes de que todo el salón comenzara a reír.

-Huye o muere, Sai –un aura asesina lo rodeó, cuando giró al puesto del ojinegro este ya había desaparecido.

Por qué seguía juntándose con él, se preguntaba mientras miraba amenazante a Sai.

-Vamos no fue tan grave, vamos mejorando ¿No crees? Se rió.

-De él –tosió el pelirrojo.

-Pero se rió –afirmó. Sasuke controló el impulso de golpearlo.

-Ahora qué.

-Pasemos a más acción y menos palabrería, bueno sí con palabrería pero sin esas cursilerías tuyas, Sasuke –recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del Uchiha- que agresivo.

En un rápido movimiento tomó a Gaara entrelazando una de sus manos a las de él y la otra la pasó tras su espalda hasta inclinarlo hacia atrás. Luego se acercó a su rostro.

-Gaara, soy un idiota y todo eso que estás pensando. Pero aún así saltaría de un segundo piso por ti –Gaara apoyó una mano en su mejilla.

-Sai –se fueron acercando cada vez más- ¡Lánzate de la terraza idiota!

-Arruinaste la dramatización Gaara –dijo dolido, luego se dirigió a Sasuke- así te responderá Naruto así que obviemos esas palabras.

Una vez más haría el intento.

-Naruto, espera.

-¿Otra vez tú? –preguntó rodando los ojos mientras seguía su camino.

-Espera –exigió mientras con un brazo lo giraba y lo atraía a él, apresándolo en un abrazo- por favor, perdóname. Quiero que dejes de ignorarme, mírame de nuevo, por favor, Naruto –el rubio alzó la vista, Sasuke no pudo controlarse y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios.

-Sasuke –susurró Naruto. Un fuerte golpe le fue propinado con la rodilla en su estómago.

-La próxima vez quedarás sin día del padre, imbécil –dijo antes de retirarse.

-Auuch –se quejó Sai, estremeciéndose tan sólo imaginar el dolor. Gaara soltó una carcajada ya sin poder reprimirla, ambos se ganaron la mirada a asesina de Sasuke.

Todo lo hacía por Naruto, se convencía el azabache, sufría por él y seguía haciendo caso al idiota de Sai.

-Bien, creo que volvemos al más acción y menos palabras –hizo otra dramatización como ejemplo. Se acercó a Gaara que se encontraba conversando con otros compañeros y lo besó apasionadamente, un chillido de emoción se escuchó por parte de las chicas y silbidos por parte de los chicos. Al separarse Gaara bajó el rostro apenado.

-Hazlo, vuelve a tratarlo como yo lo hice. Claro que Gaara es un chico más fácil de dominar que Naruto –ofendido el pelirrojo propinó un golpe a Sai antes de salir molesto del salón.

-No lo haré, primero por tu resultado, segundo ando bajo amenaza y no pretendo perder mi zona baja por ello.

-Debes intentarlo –se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando vea que tus propias tácticas funcionan con Gaara pensaré en seguirlas –tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su última clase. Sai miró por dónde el pelirrojo se había marchado y suspiró.

Gaara se encaminó enojado hacia el patio, atravesándolo y llegando a cruzarse con el rubio, no hizo más que mirarlo y seguir su camino mientras este sin querer pensarlo se preguntó si algo le sucedía al pelirrojo.

Llegó a introducirse en el pequeño bosque y se dejó caer recostado mirando al cielo. ¡Él no era un chico fácil! Era como compararlo a una de esas chicas que por un guiño caen a los pies de todos, estaba indignado. Sai era un idiota, sólo sabía actuar, pero en lo que respectaba a pensar al pobre se le fundía el cerebro. Se quedó dormido y el sonido de la campana de salida fue lo que lo despertó. El cielo se encontraba en su color naranja lo que daba a entender que eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. Se incorporó. Dio un respingo al ver a Sai sentado frente a él.

-Qué quieres –Sai se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Tu disculpa?

-No tengo tiempo para ti, como chico fácil prometí pasar esta noche sólo con el capitán de futbol.

-No irás –declaró Sai poniéndose a su altura mientras fruncía el ceño- no eres uno de esos.

-Tú lo dijiste ¿no?. Bien, se me hace tarde –comenzó a andar y aún de espaldas el azabache lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Prefieres pasar la noche con él que conmigo? –preguntó en un susurro que estremeció al pelirrojo.

-Quién sabe. Siendo yo…

-¡Dije que no lo eras! –lo giró para quedar frente a frente- sabes que soy un idiota y actúo sin pensar. Siempre me lo dices, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mis estupideces.

-¡¿Si sabes que me molestan por qué lo haces?

-Porque… -le alzó el mentón- te vez hermoso cuando te enojas –susurró con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es romántico –bufó Gaara.

-Con tal de sonrojarte lo es. Ahora, me perdonarás o prefieres que me ponga de rodilla.

-Si digo de rodillas no lo harás.

-Exacto –afirmó él mientras unía sus labios a los del pelirrojo, quien pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Sai lo inclinó sólo un poco hacia atrás y de pronto.

-Eso es –exclamó apartando las manos de la cintura de Gaara y dando una palmada al encontrar la idea. El ojos aguamarina estuvo a punto de caer si no fueran por sus brazos que se aferraban a Sai.

-No hagas eso a mitad de un beso –lo reprendió ante la interrupción.

-Dejémoslo para esta noche –dijo pícaramente antes de dar media vuelta y correr en busca del Uchiha.

Sasuke se encaminaba a la salida cuando de la nada Sai se apresuró hacia él hablando algo ahí sobre "Con honestidad, dile todo lo que pienses con honestidad" A lo que Sasuke miró a Gaara y este negó con la cabeza sin entender tampoco. Cómo pretendía que le hablara con honestidad al rubio, ya lo había hecho, le había pedido de por favor una disculpa, le había pedido que no lo ignorase y aún así todo seguía igual. Dejó de escuchar al otro azabache y corrió al ver a Naruto a tan solo unos pasos frente a él.

-¿Naruto, no pretenderás escucharme? –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia

-Y por qué debería –respondió.

-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

-¿Eso querías?. No hace falta, cada quien de su lado y punto.

-uuuh.

-¡Puedes cerrar la maldita boca Sai y dejarnos solos? –giró a gritarle. Luego volvió hacia el rubio-A eso no se le considera conversar.

-Tú no sabes entender indirectas, no quiero hablar contigo. Luego de todo lo que pasó me siento mucho mejor estando solo. Tenerte frente a mí en estos momentos me marea.

-Llegas a esa conclusión pensando sólo en ti pero qué hay de los demás. Yo sí deseo hablar, seguir como antes.

-¿Y ustedes habían pensado en mí antes? –preguntó con amargura- tú no eres nadie para exigirme algo. Ya lo dije a los otros hace unos días, volvamos a como era antes, cuando ustedes prácticamente volvían mis días unos infiernos y yo los odiaba, cosa que en estos momentos sigo sintiendo.

-Yo no quiero volver a eso. ¡Me he estado matando para que me dirijas una palabra, he estado perdiendo el maldito orgullo por ti y me he humillado públicamente. ¿No es suficiente?

-No. Te lo mereces –dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hasta que Sasuke lo sostuvo del brazo y lo giró.

-¡Qué pasó con el "Te amo por sobre todas las cosas"! –molesto Naruto siguió su tono alto.

-¡Ese tipo de "cosas" no espere que fuera esto!

-¡¿Estas molesto por ser tu primero?

-¡Esto no se trata del sexo, Sasuke! Qué miras idiota –asustó a un chico que se quedó paralizado al oír a Naruto gritar eso. Respiró profundo- tu no entiendes, no entiendes mi sentimiento, el sentimiento de lo que uno llama traición, el hecho de que te amara no significaba que te perdonaría por jugar conmigo por una estúpida apuesta.

-Sé que era un error, pero tú no entiendes tampoco los míos, no sabes qué sentía al estar contigo…

-¿Placer, victoria? –le cortó

-Por qué piensas eso de mí, si fuera otra persona…

-Sería igual. Ya no me importa Sasuke.

-Dijiste que me amabas. Por tan sólo ello podrías haberme perdonado y yo no estaría sintiéndome como la basura.

-Tienes razón, te amaba. Y sí eres una basura. ¡Acaso conoces lo que es el amor! –cerró los puños con fuerza- ¡tú no sabes nada porque no sientes! ¡Te odio! –gritó por último cayendo lágrimas por sus ojos, dio media vuelta y corrió a la salida.

Antes de alcanzarlo Naruto se aferró a la camisa del pelirrojo que lo esperaba en la entrada. No pudo escuchar que le susurró pero luego pasó un brazo por su hombro de forma protectora y mientras avanzaban la mirada de ambos se encontraron.

Una chispa de odio creció repentinamente entre los dos…

Dando un silencioso comienzo a una batalla por Naruto.


	19. Chapter 19

Era irónico pensar que su madre y única familia no hacía más que decirle a él, un chico problema: "Eres un buen muchacho". Y era aún más irónico ver qué tanto había cambiado con los años pasando de ser el busca peleas de la escuela al chico estudioso y serio. Ahora era responsable y más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sabía cuando actuar y sabía cómo enfrentar situaciones difíciles, también, cosa que nunca pensó en secreto que lograría, era el llegar a tan lejos sin ayuda sólo con el apoyo de su madre.

Y aún así siguió adelante luego de su muerte, fue doloroso, como para cualquiera con una madre hubiera sido. Vivía sólo y podía mantenerse, su vida no era difícil pero para los demás era agotadora. Poseía varios empleos y disfrutaba trabajar en ellos ya que no era lo mismo que estar encerrado en casa. El oír los relatos de los demás, el reír en grupo tenía que admitir que era algo añorado, sus compañeros siempre tenían algo que contar.

Pero si pensaba que su vida era normal, no tenía quejas de ella… ¿Por qué suspiraba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse del todo en sus labores?

-Bienvenido a Akimichi. ¿Puedo preguntarle su orden? –dijo formalmente tomando de detrás de su oreja un lapicero preparándose para anotar.

-Mmm… ramen.

-Lo desea acompañado de… -se detuvo en anotar, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tachar- lo lamentamos el ramen no se encuentra en el menú.

-Yo quiero ramen.

-Disculpe señor noso… -al alzar la vista suspiró algo resignado.

Allí se encontraba la respuesta a la pregunta relacionada con los suspiros. Lo miraban con ojos brillosos, sus ojos zafiros lo detallaban de arriba abajo.

-¡Naruto pero qué rayos… -se sorprendió al haber reaccionado de ese modo, respiró profundo para serenarse- Qué haces aquí, Naruto.

-Dijiste "Iré a trabajar" –imitó su voz- y tuve curiosidad de saber en donde trabajas –sonrió radiante. Esas sonrisas eran las que hacía que su cerebro se detuviera y sólo comenzara a pensar en aquel rubio.

-Naruto, si no te conociera te demandaría por acoso.

-¡Eso suena horrible! –varias miradas se posaron en ellos y Kyubi pidió que bajara la voz- si te molesto sólo dilo, te dejaré… sólo quería saber qué hacías –y ahora ponía esa condenada mirada de cordero degollado.

-Está bien, no me molestas –volvió a suspirar- qué vas a querer, que no sea ramen –le cortó.

-¿Tú me lo traerás? –preguntó emocionado, Kyubi asintió derrotado y luego de anotar su pequeña orden se dispuso a alejarse.

-Te ves lindo en traje Kyu-chan –comentó con sonrisa zorruna a lo que a Kyubi le recorrió un escalofrío ante el sobrenombre. Llegó a la cocina y miró su vestimenta: unos pantalones, corbata y chaleco de color negro junto con una camisa manga larga blanca, algo formal para su gusto pero de que le favorecía lo hacía hasta llamar demasiada la atención.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Quiero trabajar aquí –sonrió parándose con decisión.

-Naruto es una locura tienes dieciséis.

-Y tú trabajas desde los trece.

-Pero yo tengo más… Habilidad para estas cosas –le explicó tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Trabajaré aquí para ayudarte Kyubi-san –y sin darle tiempo a sus protestas se dirigió a la cocina.

-No le darán el trabajo –se convenció en un susurro- ¿Verdad? –preguntó mirando a un cliente a su lado, este sólo alzó los hombros.

-Repíteme… cómo es que llegaste a esto.

-Sólo sonreí y pedí el trabajo. No entiendo de qué se quejan todos, encontrar trabajo es muy fácil.

A veces pensaba que Naruto poseía una suerte endemoniada, lo más seguro era que los Akimichi decidieran tenerlo para que atrajera a los clientes, cosa que pasó también con él ¡Pero seguía siendo diferente! Naruto no poseía suficiente… "capacidad" para un trabajo. Le daba una semana antes de que lo despidieran.

Fue un record, casi un mes y Naruto seguía en su misma posición de mesero. Pero claro que iba seguir, pensó con sarcasmo, si él era el que terminaba salvándolo de toda estupidez que cometía. Hubo una vez donde fregaba los platos y él decidió ayudarlo a secar... ¡logrando que rompiera una docena! Claro que tuvo que disculparse con el jefe y aclarar que estaría a cargo de todo lo que ocurriera.

La siguiente vez casi incendia la cocina al empujar sin querer el estante de licores sobre el fuego. Cuánto agradecía a la paciencia y buen humor de su jefe, también se alegraba de saber que hacer tan buen trabajo servía para no ser despedido luego de tantos "inconvenientes".

Bien esta semana no fue tan grave pero por un momento cayó de su bandeja una bebida, resbaló con la misma y terminó él sosteniéndolo de la cintura y apegándolo. Su bandeja acabó en su otra mano y con gran agilidad atrapó los objetos que habían saltado por los aires. Sí, se consideraba un orgulloso trabajador, recibió elogios ante su movimiento y destreza, una felicitación por parte del jefe al ver que por fin algo bueno en tres semanas había ocurrido sin llegar a mal y un bello sonrojo por parte del rubio. Suspiró ya por quien sabe qué vez.

-¿Preparado para renunciar? –preguntó Kyubi.

-No lo hago tan mal –por un momento el pelirrojo se ahogó con su bebida para no escupírsela a la cara- bien tuve varias caídas pero mejoraré con el tiempo.

-Vamos, Naruto, por qué no esperas un tiempo o buscas otro trabajo.

-No quieres trabajar conmigo –afirmó el rubio agachando la mirada.

-No es eso, lo que sucede es que… -desvió un momento la mirada, no hallaba las palabras para decírselo- no puedo seguir pagando los platos rotos.

-Soy una molestia –calló depresivo sobre la mesa del mismo restaurante.

-No lo eres –Naruto alzó la cabeza esperanzado- sólo un poco. Pero algo bueno obtienes de este trabajo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro –se acercó demasiado a él para poder susurrarle- ese uniforme te queda sensual –sonrió pícaro. Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

-Bien, hora de trabajar –se levantó y obligó a Naruto quedarse sentado y descansar un poco.

-Hola, Naruto –saludo algo indeciso. Kyubi se giró al instante para fulminar con la mirada al recién llegado.

-Suigetsu –dijo el rubio bajo.

-Es algo inoportuno pero puedo hablarte un momento. A solas –dijo al sentir la presencia lúgubre de su espalda. Naruto aceptó algo decaído.

-Sé que soy una de las últimas personas que no deseas ver, pero, pienso que ha llegado el momento para hablar frente a frente –tomó aire- no sabes cuánto, yo, Suigetsu, de apellido vergonzoso me arrepiento de lo que hice –Naruto lo miró algo sorprendido, la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos por un momento le hizo querer sonreír- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sé en qué estarán pensando los otros chicos pero por lo menos yo no aguanto más tu indiferencia… Es como si mi hermano, al que tengo que mal influenciar, nunca hubiera existido.

-No tienes hermanos –rió por lo bajo.

-Le he dicho a todo que te considero como uno.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No me hagas decir el discurso de nuevo –pidió el peliblanco- yo quiero tu disculpa. Ah, y Gaara también la quiere.

-¿Gaara? –su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo- y por qué no ha venido –frunció el ceño.

-Está detrás de ti –su sonrisa afilada reflejó diversión. En la mesa continua Gaara se levantó algo molesto vestido cubierto con una chaqueta larga y una gruesa bufanda que casi cubría todo su rostro, más unos lentes negros de sol.

-¿No podías esperar a que hablara a solas con Naruto?

-Eres muy obvio, mejor acabar con esto de una vez.

-Hola, soy Naruto, ¿Puedo tomar tu orden? –preguntó sonriente a la vez que se levantaba.

-Naruto, es Gaara.

-¡Gaara!

De un momento a otro se encontró con el par sentado frente a él. El silencio era incómodo. Miró a lo lejos a Kyubi atento a lo que ocurría en su mesa, le regresó la mirada como queriendo su permiso para intervenir y alejarlo, levemente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a los dos chicos.

-Cómo han estado.

-Eso queríamos preguntarte –contestó Gaara- pero no hallábamos una oportunidad.

-O quizás no querías dárnosla –No es que no quisiera, la verdad no tenía nada que decirles, al mirarlos no sentía enojo, ni rencor hacia ellos pero aún así sólo era decepción.

- Tuve la locura de querer trabajar –dijo sonriente tomando desprevenidos a sus compañeros.

-al verte sentado supongo que no dio resultado.

-Soy todo un desastre. Apuesto que tú lo harías mejor, Gaara.

-Qué sucede, se supone que el que siempre cambia de temas soy yo. Naruto, esto es serio, a menos que quieras que muera necesito un "Te perdono, puedes vivir en paz" –Suigetsu habló con desesperación logrando la risa de Naruto.

-Se lo diría a un muerto.

-¡Soy un muerto con el alma en pena!

-Somos… -agregó Gaara, el hablar se le hacía difícil, sentía no merecer ni mirarle el rostro- una vez más, lo siento. Será la última vez que lo diré, no seguiré insistiendo si tanto te niegas a hablarnos.

-¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?

-No volveremos a molestarte –contestaron ambos con seriedad.

-No me refería a eso –una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, ya veía que en verdad deseaban su disculpa.

-Hola, soy Suigetsu –extendió su brazo sobre la mesa.

-Soy Gaara –lo imitó.

-N… Naruto –dijo dubitativo estrechando sus brazos.

-Un placer –sonrieron ambos.

Eso se consideraba un asunto resuelto o casi resuelto, Kyubi suspiró algo aliviado y continuó su trabajo.

Un tiempo despues de que se fueran ambos chicos Naruto se dirigió hacia Kyubi:

-Los rechacé.

-¿No habían arreglado las cosas? –preguntó dejando sus instrumentos de trabajo dentro de un pequeño casillero. Ya su turno había acabado y justamente Gaara y Suigetsu se habían retirado. De un momento a otro Naruto apareció y avisó que tenía planeado salir pero con él, todo para no aceptar ir al cine con sus nuevamente mejores amigos.

-¡Sí, pero no me sentía preparado para estar con ellos!

-No puedo.

-No hemos salido –hizo un puchero- somos amigos.

-Tengo trabajo.

-Sólo una salida. No morirás por eso. Además, hoy sólo te toca un trabajo.

-Naruto –llamó cerrando con algo de fuerza el casillero, se giró a mirarlo- Si sigues con tu acoso…

-Llamarás a la policía pero se te olvida que soy menor de edad y mi abuela tiene mucha influencia.

-No –se acercó más de lo normal a su rostro- voy a sospechar que te gusto –el rubio sólo atinó a sonrojarse- bien, sólo porque me atrapaste iremos a pasear un rato, sólo eso.

-¿No quieres una cita?

-Quiero muchas cosas –sonrió sensualmente.

Caminaron ambos fuera del restaurante sin fijarse de que un poco más alejados Gaara y el albino los seguían con la mirada.

-Ese es –señaló Gaara con un movimiento de cabeza- Naruto entabló una nueva amistad, no estoy en contra pero si me preocupa…

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –preguntó alterado- ¡Míralo! Dios, es todo un hombre, si yo fuera Naruto… ¡Maldición, Gaara, algún día, si Sai no te rompe la costilla lo haré yo!

-¿En verdad crees que Naruto ya se ha olvidado de Sasuke?

-Quién sabe.

-¡Qué diablos has hecho! ¡Mírame, Sasuke!

El azabache se encontraba derrumbado en el sofá escuchando la ira descargada por su hermano mayor. Se había enterado, ya sabía el que tarde o temprano lo haría. Todo, Naruto no había reservado nada de lo que le ocurrió, suponía que hasta contó de sus sentimientos pero acaso todos ellos sabían su versión de la historia.

-Te escucho no necesito mirarte.

-Mira, Sasuke –llamó con tal seriedad que causó un estremecimiento al segundo azabache. Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa con fuerza y lo acercó a sí- no soy ninguno de tus malditos amigos de parranda, soy tu hermano y si no quieres que te destroce el rostro vas a mirarme y atender totalmente a lo que voy a decir –por primera vez Sasuke se sintió como un pequeño, un pequeño asustado de su hermano.

-Cómo has podido. Por qué mierda te habías metido en ese juego.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Claro que entiendo –contestó con ironía- así se divierten los idiotas como tú.

-¡No iba aceptar que ellos acabaran con Naruto!

-¡Por qué! ¡Qué fue Sasuke! ¡Dinero, un auto, hacer tu tarea, demostrar que tan hombre eres, quien es mejor que el otro!

-¡Naruto! –exclamó sin paciencia dando un salto y poniéndose a la altura de su hermano.

-¡Sí, de él hablamos. Te dije que escucharas!

-¡Naruto eras el premio!

-Eso no explica nada, tener la virginidad de Naruto claro que es un premio. ¡Se la quedó el mejor participante!

-¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡No saben lo que en verdad siento por Naruto!

-Deseo.

-Eres mi hermano, por qué piensas de ese modo sobre mí.

-Porque eso eres, eres una maquina de sexo, eres un chico orgulloso y rebelde. No te importa, nunca prestaste atención a los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡No lo hice sólo por eso!

-No te creo.

-¡Por una vez puedes escucharme, hermano! –Itachi se detuvo en la entrada y giró a mirarlo, su llamado sonó desesperado.

-Naruto no me habla, Naruto no me oye, Naruto no quiere verme, no quiere perdonarme… Qué debo hacer –preguntó cayendo rendido sobre el sofá.

-Pierde tu condenado orgullo, si en verdad te importa… aprende a rogar –antes de cerrar la puerta comentó- estoy decepcionado de ti, Sasuke.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que él hacia estaba mal, el hecho de que su hermano le haya dicho eso le hizo sentir peor. Pero no tanto como el saber que Naruto se encontraba con otra persona que lo amenazaba con alejarlo de él. Tenía que hacer algo…

Las salidas con Naruto le daban a sacar solo una conclusión: nada importaba más que mirarlo. Un paseo por el centro comercial y una visita al parque para luego sentarse a un banco en la plaza a conversar de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al rubio. La disfrutó en su compañía, y no sentía más que alegría al saber que Naruto deseaba pasar tiempo con él. Varias miradas se posaban en ellos, varios cuchicheos pero no les prestaba atención, mientras Naruto disfrutaba de su gran barquilla de cuatro sabores.

-Eres un bebé –sonrió Kyubi mientras veía a Naruto devorar o intentar devorar completamente la barquilla.

-Así sabe mejor –se encogió de hombros. Pasar vergüenza era también una consecuencia de las salidas con Naruto, o eso sospechaba él, pero valía la pena, rió levemente al ver manchados del dulce el rededor de los labios del rubio. Se acercó a él tomándolo del mentón.

-Kyubi-san –susurró- ¿Tú también me limpiarás lamiéndome la cara? –se sonrojó, ante extrañez del pelirrojo. Sólo el entendía lo que quería decir con esas palabras, Sasuke había hecho algo similar en su primera cita- eso es algo vergonzoso.

-Perfecto, una venganza por mi parte –lamió el helado de sus labios, al alejarse un poco observó a rubio volverse carmín, sonrió pícaro y volvió a acercarse hasta juntar sus labios en un cálido beso.

-E… eso a qué vino –tartamudeó.

-No lo sé –respondió con honestidad- fue un impulso. Si lo deseas no lo repetiré… por más que desee volver a hacerlo –¡La honestidad de ese chico iba a matarlo!.

-No tengo problema –como una necesidad, rápidamente tomó el rostro de Kyubi y lo acercó a él para responderle al beso anterior. Pero algo sentía… una punzada en el estómago, ¿Qué era?


	20. Chapter 20

Sólo un beso tenía que sentir para declarar lo que en verdad sentía. Sólo un beso necesitó para entenderlo completamente. Sólo un beso para darse cuenta de que Uzumaki Naruto le atraía. Tan sólo ese beso dio confirmación a lo que él llevaba sospechando desde hace un tiempo. Suspiró para luego sonreír levemente… El amor es un sentimiento estupendo.

Sintió que dejaba escapar un gran peso de encima al estar seguro de aquel sentir, no le importó más mantener esa actitud serena, de vez en cuando, cada vez que se encontraba junto a su querido amigo rubio dejaba al descubierto su verdadero "yo", no había mucha diferencia entre su actuar sereno, sólo hablaba más de lo común e incluso mostraba su picardía y una que otras veces su perversión, claro, Naruto ante esto último nunca terminaba de entender su indirecta o el chiste, así que no hacía más que cambiar de tema y seguir con su animada conversación.

Inconscientemente llegó a alimentar su instinto protector, estaba al pendiente de Naruto por si llegaba a meterse en problemas, vigilaba a sus nuevamente amigos haciéndolos mantenerse a raya y por último evitaba que Naruto tuviera un encuentro con aquel ser que le afectaba y borraba su sonrisa. Uchiha Sasuke, de no ser por Itachi-sensei no lo conocería, más bien casi no le importaba quién fuera, pero como se relacionaba con el rubio no pudo evitar declarar silenciosamente una guerra con él. Pero a pesar de todo lo que hacía para hacer feliz a Naruto llegó a notar algo en él cada vez que pasaban de largo junto al azabache, ese algo por primera vez en su vida lo hacía sentir un rastro de duda.

Un nuevo día y ya se acercaban las vacaciones, el fin de clases, y luego el comienzo de un nuevo año. Para Kyubi sería su último año y comenzaría su carrera científica, a Naruto le desanimaba un poco el hecho de que tenga que pasar dos años más sin su compañía, no era el fin, trató de convencerse, podrían reunirse y hablar los fines de semana ¿no?. Suspiró, últimamente se preocupaba de más por cosas sin importancia. Trataba de buscar distracción, su mente siempre era invadida por aquel beso que correspondió con necesidad a Kyubi, se sintió extraño al hacerlo y sin evitarlo en más de una ocasión la imagen de Sasuke llegaba a su mente y de allí no dejaba de pensar en él, cosa que le molestaba. ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en él? Él no tenía importancia, no merecía ocupar su mente, Kyubi era mejor, no lo necesitaba a él. Lanzó sus cosas molesto en el casillero, no debía de pensar esas cosas, era como si comparara a Kyubi con ese idiota… ¡Maldición! Eso llevaba haciendo desde hace varios días. Buscaba sus diferencias, buscaba sus similitudes buscaba cualquier defecto y perfección que tenían ambos y no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por ello. Kyubi no merecía ser igualado con Sasuke, el pelirrojo era una buena persona… Aunque también Sasuke era algo...

-¡Te odio! –se gritó a sí mismo por volver a compararlos.

-Eso ya lo sé –Naruto se sobresaltó y se apegó a su casillero como si este pudiera moverse y mantener más distancia entre él y Sasuke.

-¿Q… qué quieres? –trató de sonar serio pero los nervios lo traicionaron.

-Aprovechar que no estás en compañía del otro chico y poder aclarar algo.

-Otra vez vienes con eso de la disculpa –afirmó resignado- ya te he aclarado muchas veces que no me importa. Lo pasado pasó, dejémoslo en el olvido. Ahora, deja de molestarme.

-No quiero tu disculpas –Naruto alzó la mirada con rapidez. Sasuke mantenía sus profundos ojos fijos en él, no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado y a la vez pensar en lo desgraciado que era Sasuke, no querer que lo perdonara como si lo viera como algo sin importancia, algo a lo que él no se rebajaría a rogar.

-No la necesito –sentenció con seguridad, a lo que Naruto se sintió inferior y molesto- tal vez a Gaara y a los otros los hayas disculpado y por eso los trates pero sé perfectamente que conmigo es diferente. Sé que no me lo dices con sinceridad y aún guardas rencor contra mí pero déjame decirte algo, Naruto –se estremeció al escuchar su nombre dicho de una manera que reflejaba tanto seriedad como súplica- pretendo ganarme tu habla, me ganaré nuevamente tu confianza y seguiré haciendo lo que sea hasta ser digno de tenerte nuevamente –el rubio se tensó cuando una mano del moreno le acarició la mejilla, sintió su rostro caliente, y cuando tuvo su rostro cerca , sintiendo su respiración suave golpear contra su cara, entrecerró los ojos inconscientemente esperando el momento que sus labios se rozaran… Pero no pasó, Sasuke llegó hasta susurrar en su oído.

-Sólo pido, espérame, Naruto. Te recuperaré –luego de esto se alejó por el pasillo sin girar a verlo.

Naruto no salió de su asombro sino hasta pasado unos minutos. No podía ser cierto, Sasuke nunca habría dicho todo eso, seguía sin poder creerlo. Y a pesar de eso se molestó al ser tan estúpido ¡¿Por qué esperaba ser besado por él? No debió de reaccionar de ese modo, se suponía que ya no le importaba el moreno. Tomó su bolso para poder irse, de él cayó algo al suelo, Naruto giró a verlo. Se acercó a él y con algo de tristeza lo levantó, miró el raspón que tenía el cristal azul del colgante. Por qué aún seguía con él. No le era necesario, ese collar no se lo había regalado Sasuke con verdadero sentimiento, sólo era un simple objeto para su interés. No pudo evitar recordar cuando se lo había entregado. Frunció el ceño y con una manó arrojó el colgante hacia la pared de enfrente esperando romperlo.

El impacto nunca llegó, en la misma mano que tenía estirada, sus dedos índice y pulgar sostenían con fuerza la cadena, logrando que esta quedara guindando. Naruto la miró con dolor, la acercó hasta su pecho. Ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de aquel tiempo en el que consideró que quizás en verdad sería feliz. No podía deshacerse de él, no tenía agallas. La voz estridente de Itachi lo hizo reaccionar y cambiar su rostro con una alegre sonrisa.

-A que no sabes qué sorpresa te tengo preparada –dijo alegre como si fuera un chico de su edad. No esperó respuesta y siguió hablando- Este fin de semana iré a las aguas termales y da la casualidad de que el lugar es propiedad de mi familia y también sobran unas cuantas habitaciones. ¿Quieres ir?

-Se oye bien, pero no creo que pueda. Tsunade-obachan irá al bingo y…

-¡No le prestes atención, Naru-kun! Tu abuela ya está grande –se rió ante su propio comentario.

-¡Pero el bingo incluye beber! –informó alterado, él debía de cuidar a su abuela.

-Para eso está Jiraya.

-Él no ayuda mucho.

-No me busques escusas. Irás porque yo lo digo, porque necesitas relajarte y porque invite a Kyubi-chan –tan sólo oír su nombre se convenció un poco, pero sólo una última cosa necesitaba saber antes de aceptar.

-¿Sasuke irá? –preguntó quedo, mirando en otra dirección. Itachi lo tranquilizó advirtiéndole que su Ototo tenía otros planes. De ese modo terminó acepando, Itachi tenía razón, unos días de relajación seria de gran ayuda para él.

Bien, pensó que todo sería tranquilo en el transcurrir del fin de semana pero… ¡¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?.

-¡Naruto, a que no es un lugar genial! –comentó sonriente Sai.

-¿Son baños mixtos? Diviso rubia con buen físico a las doce.

-Suigetsu… ¡Espera esa no es una…

Así comenzó el fin de semana, no habían pasado más de diez minutos en la entrada de las aguas termales y ya Suigetsu había provocado un caos al confundir a Deidara con una mujer. Parecía una fiera luchando con tal de descuartizar al peliblanco, claro, Itachi a la final tuvo que detenerlo antes de que destruyera el lugar, aunque no dejó de molestarlo mencionando en cada oportunidad "Sí, nena" "como quieras, nena". Suspiró, definitivamente ese fin de semana seria como cualquier otro día en el instituto.

Itachi les mostró sus habitaciones y les dio un tiempo para que se acomodaran. Naruto saludó a Kyubi y este al devolverle una de esas sonrisas tan sensuales no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El pelirrojo se mostró encantado de pasar a solas un tiempo con Naruto mientras los demás se encaminaban a la sala, y a pesar de la presencia de sus desastrosos amigos dio fácilmente por ignorar que se encontraran en el mismo hotel con ellos. Naruto pensaba que por lo menos algo bueno podría pasarle el fin de semana junto al pelirrojo… Pero no contó con el siguiente suceso…

-Itachi, la cocinera dijo que estabas aquí. Por qué no me dijiste que… -Sasuke se detuvo al mirar la sala más llena de lo normal. Miró a Itachi abrazando a un enfurruñado Deidara, a Suigetsu, Sai y Gaara jugando cartas y por último su mirada se detuvo en la de Naruto sentado cerca de una esquina, donde antes hablaba alegremente con Kyubi… Ese chico, Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver cómo este lo miraba de manera retadora, el siendo un Uchiha no mostró rastro de emoción y le devolvió la mirada más amenazadora que tenía. El cuarto se llenó de un aura fúnebre. Itachi no soportando el aire dio un aplauso para llamar la atención.

-Sasuke, qué haces aquí. ¿No tenías planes? –Sasuke despegó la mirada del pelirrojo por un breve tiempo.

-Un campamento para ser exacto. Hubiera ido si los que propusieron la actividad hubieran asistido –miró fulminante al trío con barajas- pero ya veo que cambiaron de opinión rápidamente. Y aprovechando que estaba cerca le avisé a tío que estaría aquí. No sabía que me querías tan alejado hermano –a pesar de que Itachi estuviera molesto con Sasuke se sintió pésimo al no invitarlo, antes de hablar Kyubi se unió a la conversación.

-Mientras más lejos, mejor.

-¿Te molesta? Entonces me quedaré –sonrió con sorna.

-Qué te hace pensar que puedes –le retó.

-Estás en propiedad Uchiha. Tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca. Itachi, tomare la habitación seis –sin más que decir se dispuso a irse pero se detuvo rápidamente ante el comentario final de Itachi.

-¡Sasuke, eres adivino! –exclamó con emoción- Kyubi parece que tendrás que cambiar de habitación. ¿Te importa si compartes?

-No, cambiaré mis cosas –dijo con calma, levantándose. Naruto rápidamente se paró a seguirlo. Pasó al lado de Sasuke y como si fuera accidental sus hombros chocaron y cada quien siguió su camino.

-Puedes usar mi cuarto –comentó Naruto algo más alejado. Kyubi sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio la cara de Sasuke al aceptar "¿Molesto?" preguntó moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido y antes de recibir respuesta siguió alejándose con el rubio.

Nunca se esperó que Sasuke apareciera en el mismo hotel a pesar de ser de su familia. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo pero a la vez no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de disfrutar de las aguas termales, quién sabe en cuanto tiempo tendría otra oportunidad. Decidió quedarse junto a Kyubi todo el tiempo para sentirse seguro y poder distraerse de la presencia de Sasuke en el mismo lugar. Decidieron entrar a los baños. Había mucho vapor y neblina aún así Naruto podía distinguir perfectamente el bello cuerpo del pelirrojo. Se sonrojó hasta más no poder cuando lo atrapó observándolo y sintiendo que se desmayaría se sumergió en el agua luego de ver una sonrisa divertida. A veces llegaba a pensar que era un pervertido por andar de mirón. Tenía que admitir que Kyubi tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero no había visto más abajo del ombligo, qué tal se vería… Naruto salió del agua dando un grito de espanto y moviendo su cabeza, como negando, tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento.

-No soy un pervertido –se trató de convencer a sí mismo volviéndose a sumergir hasta la nariz.

-O eso crees –susurró cerca de él Kyubi, a lo que Naruto se sobresaltó y decidió alejarse un poco- ve todo lo que quieras Naruto, disfruto viendo tu rostro sonrojado –comentó guiñándole un ojo y apoyando sus brazos abiertos en los bordes.

-¡Es el vapor porque estoy rojo!

-Claro. Yo también estoy rojo por el vapor y no por verte –respondió con sarcasmo. Naruto trató de calmarse y se apoyó también en el borde disfrutando de la calma y el muy sagrado silencio que se hizo.

Luego de unos minutos abrió los ojos rápidamente al ver entrar a Sasuke ¡¿Por qué todo a él? Dios, ¿Acaso había estado ejercitándose? si con Kyubi iba a desmayarse ¡con Sasuke iba a morir! El pelinegro se lavó el cuerpo antes de unirse en la piscina con total calma. Naruto sin darse cuenta mantuvo su boca abierta sin dejar de observarlo. Sasuke apoyando sus brazos también en el borde, y sentado al otro lado que Naruto, se acercó a él y con una mano tomó su mentón hasta cerrarle la boca.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó en un susurro y una sonrisa torcida. Que si gustaba, le preguntaba. Maldición, lo de que iba a morir era en serio. Tragó en seco sin saber qué decir.

-En ti no hay nada interesante que ver –comentó el pelirrojo mirando por el rabillo del ojo al moreno. Sasuke volvió a su posición normal y le devolvió la mirada.

-A ti se te acabó la magia. Abuelo –Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Kyubi. Las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban podían hasta causar efecto en el que se interpusiera entre ambos y Naruto no pretendía ser esa persona.

-Qué hacen, por qué no pasan –preguntó Suigetsu extrañado.

-Eso queremos pero…

-El aire está tan tenso que no nos atrevemos a entrar –finalizó Gaara, asomado junto con los otros dos en la entrada de los baños.

A Naruto por más dolor que le daba no podía aguantar estar más tiempo en medio de esos dos. Sabía que apenas pusiera un pie fuera de los baños esos chicos se matarían, pero no podía seguir aguantando dentro del agua, la piel a parte de estar arrugándose comenzaba a sentir como se quemaba de a poco.

-No quieren salir –ofreció. "No" respondieron a la vez, decididos a ver quién soportaba más calor que el otro. Naruto aprovechando su respuesta se levantó, se vistió el yukata y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. A mitad de pasillo comenzó a sentir cargo de conciencia por ellos, no debió dejarlos solos, Itachi lloraría al ver a ambos acabar muertos en su hotel. Se dispuso a regresar, cuando llegó a la entrada del baño vio a Itachi salir molesto arrastrando al segundo moreno y al pelirrojo tras él. Los lanzó hacia la pared.

-¡Relajación! ¡Eso trato sentir al estar besando a Dei en el baño! ¡No su odio mutuo y a muerte!.

Perfecto, Itachi había puesto orden, no debía de preocuparse más, ahora todo estaría más calmado… O eso pensó.

Miró todos los platos de comida sobre la mesa, luego a sus amigos que tenían los ojos bien abiertos y como en un estado de shock, sin terminar de llevar los palillos con arroz a la boca; por último a los causantes de la falta de apetito. Sasuke y Kyubi iban vaciando plato por plato a lo que ellos llaman "disimuladamente" y lo más rápido posible antes que el otro. Lo más impactante era que sus rostros no reflejaban más que serenidad e incluso a veces llegaban a moverse con los ojos cerrados con tal de no mirar a su contrincante. Unos minutos más hasta llegar a media hora y sólo quedaba un plato lleno de Dango.

-Come a ver si creces un poco –se mofó Kyubi, arrastrando el plato hacia el pelinegro.

-El hecho de que seas mayor, no significa que seas más hombre.

-Qué insinúas –el pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

-Yo, nada importante. Sólo pensaba en lo bueno que soy soportando el alcohol.

-Itachi, sake –ordenó enseguida Kyubi.

-Y el "sensei" dónde quedó –preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

-¡Itachi, sake! -exigieron esta vez ambos contrincantes, logrando que Itachi fuera en busca de la dichosa bebida mientras se quejaba del sometimiento de los menores.

Definitivamente era el peor, o uno de los peores, fines de semanas que había tenido en su vida. El destino, la vida, el karma o como quieran llamarle no le sonreía a Naruto. Botellas, eso era lo que rodeaba todo el suelo de la sala hasta más entrada la noche, y cada vez el número incrementaba. Naruto ya se había resignado, no podía evitar la pelea entre ambos chicos, y por más culpable que se sintiera ya que peleaban por él, sabía perfectamente que no se detendrían por nada en el mundo. Así que el rubio optó por solamente suspirar de vez en cuando, sentado tranquilamente en la cabeza de la mesa y dando varios sorbos a la botella de Sake mientras miraba la escena.

Sasuke no pretendía rendirse ante aquel pelirrojo que lo sacaba de quicio, no soportaba verlo, era una figura a la que provocaba escupir y mandar al rincón más oscuro y apartado de la tierra. Tomó la quinta botella tratando de beber todo el sake que sobraba dentro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, rastro demasiado obvio de que comenzaba a embriagarse, aunque no se sintió afectado ya que un leve sonrojo también cubría el rostro de Kyubi. Comenzó a beber la sexta botella sin perder de vista los movimientos del pelirrojo.

Pasó el tiempo y ya la mayoría de los de la sala se encontraban derrotados, durmiendo como caían. Kyubi miró a Sasuke hipar, y extendiendo su mano a tomar otra botella. Sonrió, antes de que el pelinegro la tomara, él se la apartó.

-Mucho sake para niños, es dañino –comentó divertido, sabía que el azabache no podría más, y aunque sabía que el ganaría al estar más sobrio desde el principio lo dejó tomar hasta ver qué tan lejos llegaría con tal de vencerlo. Y Kyubi debía de admitir que Sasuke poseía determinación… y un maldito orgullo. Aunque quisiera verlo estallar en ronquidos y admitir su derrota, sabía perfectamente que estaba sobrepasando ya la cantidad de sake, y aún siendo enemigo no pudo evitar preocuparse y arrancarle esa botella… "Debería dejarlo morir de jaqueca" había pensado sabía que cierta persona no le agradaría eso.

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélvela! Aún no estoy acabado –si pudiera grabar ese momento el pelirrojo lo haría, Sasuke parecía un niño de diez años, haciendo un puchero y rogando por un dulce.

-Ya es hora de que los bebés vayan a la cama.

-¡Cállate, maldito anciano!

-¡Mira, mocoso, cuida ese vocabulario!

-¡Itachi! –llamó con frustración a su hermano- ¡El viejo este me está gritando!

-¡Itachi, ese enano no conoce el respeto!

-¡¿Maldición pueden callarse ambos y ya? –Naruto se levantó por fin, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, tumbando a la vez dos botellas- ¡Es obvio que están tan borrachos que se comportan peor que un niño de ocho años! ¡Ahora, ambos, a su habitación o juro que les haré la vida imposible! –luego de descargar parte de su ira cayó arrodillado, con su notorio sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos humedecidos. Siguió hablando.

-¡Por su culpa no pude disfrutar de las aguas termales! ¡Por su culpa no pude comer y muero de hambre! ¡Se supone que estaría en calma durante este fin de semana, no sufriendo del aura tensa y de tu presencia Sasuke! –el aludido agrandó los ojos y se señaló torpemente y confundido- ¡Me irritas! ¡Kyubi-san, tú me confundes! ¡Eres un adulto compórtate como tal. Maldición, parezco niñera de ustedes!

Naruto se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose en el intento. Se dirigió a la puerta corrediza y cayó frente a ella. Sasuke se precipitó a su lado y lo levantó un poco con preocupación. Naruto estaba cayendo dormido y no dejaba de balbucear regaños e insultos ante el comportamiento anterior de ambos chicos. Sasuke lo alzó en brazos y se dirigió con él por el pasillo, siendo interceptado por Kyubi que con rapidez y delicadeza tomó a Naruto.

-Yo lo llevare –habló de repente con una voz serena y neutra- nosotros compartimos habitación ¿Recuerdas? –aclaró antes de que Sasuke reclamara.

-Ten cuidado –respondió fríamente, advirtiéndole con tan sólo esa palabra que no se atreviera a hacerle nada o aprovecharse.

Kyubi llevó a Naruto hacia la habitación y con mucho cuidado lo depositó sobre la cama. Apartó algunos mechones rubios su rostro y luego besó su frente. Miro al blondo sonreir y mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol le daban un toque de niño indefenso y esa pequeña risita boba no paraba de salir de sus labios.

-Naruto –llamó en un susurro. Se sorprendió al ver en seguida esos ojos zafiros observarle con toda atención. Sintió las manos del manos acariciar su mejilla, Kyubi tomó una de esas manos con la suya y la llevó a sus labios.

-Naruto –volvió a llamar quedo- no quiero aprovecharme –comentó- pero quería aclararte mis sentimientos –miró fijamente los ojos contrarios antes de proseguir:

-Me gustas –dijo sin titubear logrando que Naruto ensanchara los ojos- Te quiero, Naruto –susurró más cerca de su rostro. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y besó con delicadeza al rubio en un momento estaba impactado y sus ojos lo delataban aun mas cuando el pelirrojo tomo un poco de distancia. Nuevemente algo dentro de el lo hizo sentir vivo, sintió que en verdad había vuelto a tener a su persona especial frente a él. Veía frente a él a la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo y al verla con la intencion de alejarse no tardó en abrazarlo del cuello y besarlo lentamente pero a la vez con exigencia, pasando sus manos por sus rojizos cabellos y acercándolo más a él.

Sasuke sólo entrecerró los ojos sin hacer sonido alguno, no mostró rastro de emoción ni impulso de interrumpir la escena. Sólo dio un paso atrás y con cuidado deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla, luego con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación…

Y esto, sin que las personas dentro de esa habitación notaran su presencia…


	21. Chapter 21

El hecho de que un "Te amo" le golpeara directamente el corazón le hizo pensar que quizás tendría una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, que quizás podría enamorarse nuevamente de otra persona, que quizás pudiera ser feliz una vez más.

-Me gustas –dijo quedo correspondiéndole a la confesión. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus mejillas rojas, no por la vergüenza sino por el sake que había tomado hace unos momentos. Estar recostado bajo el cuerpo bien formado de Kyubi lo hizo desviar un poco la mirada hacia un lado, aún no se acostumbraba recibir ese tipo de atención por parte de otra persona, el pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos estaban de un vívido rojo, podría jurar notar un brillo extraño en ellos.

Se sonrojó al verlo acercarse demasiado a él y volverle a susurrar el "Te amo". Cómo era que podía repetirlo tantas veces y con tanta facilidad, y calma. Lo besó, era uno de esos besos indecisos, uno de esos besos que se podían sentir tiernos y capaces de volver loco a uno. Naruto no dudó en corresponderle y con desesperación lo acercó a él rodeándolo por el cuello. Kyubi aún en ese momento mantenía su actitud calmada y serena, no quería perder la cabeza, tenía intención desde un principio ir despacio con Naruto pero… Si ese rubio seguía excitándolo de esa manera, deshaciéndose de casi toda su yukata, ¿Cómo pretendía que mantuviera la cordura? El cuerpo de Naruto era algo menudo, sobre la piel bronceada se notaban algunas gotas de sudor, respiraba agitada mente, ya estaba entrando en calor. Se mordió el labio cuando Naruto se retiró totalmente la prenda y lo miraba con esos brillantes zafiros entrecerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas, respiraba agitadamente… Adiós a su autocontrol.

Lo tomó del mentón y lo besó con exigencia, se separó unos segundos de él para lamerle los labios, esperando que el rubio le diera paso a un beso más profundo. Naruto entreabrió un poco la boca y volvió a besarle, explorando la cavidad del mayor y haciendo un juego con sus lenguas. Si no fuera por la falta de respiración Naruto no lo hubiera alejado, y mientras se recuperaba de aquel beso Kyubi comenzó a besar su cuello, logrando que suspirara varias veces. Naruto no había disfrutado de este tipo de cosas ya desde hace mucho tiempo y el pelirrojo prácticamente le estaba devolviendo aquella necesidad de sentirse deseado, de sentir esos besos y caricias recorrer todo su cuerpo, ahora sentía calor, mucho calor hasta tal punto de estallar. Un gemido salió de su boca cuando Kyubi atrapó con su boca uno de sus pezones. Con una de sus manos fue tratando de quitarle el yukata al pelirrojo, pero Kyubi no separaba el rostro de su pecho, seguía masajeando y lamiendo cada parte de su torso y Naruto deseaba que estuvieran del mismo modo, que sus cuerpos se rozaran completamente desnudos, quería que estuvieran lo suficientemente juntos y unidos lo más pronto posible.

Como una respuesta a sus deseos Kyubi se deshizo de la parte superior de su vestimenta, Naruto tragó sonoramente al mirarlo, una punzada de dolor llegó a su zona baja tan solo verlo de ese modo, y más calor sintió cuando el mayor, sin apartar su intensa mirada de él, comenzó a masajear suavemente su miembro. Naruto volvió a soltar otro gemido, sentía como si toda la fuerza que tenía se escapaba. Quedó totalmente recostado, sosteniendo con sus manos hechas puños las sabanas, y mirando al techo algo borroso, concentrado en las sensaciones que su acompañante le hacía sentir. Otro sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios, aunque quiso reprimirlo en un principio si no fuera por el placer repentino que lo golpeó, ahora Kyubi masajeaba de arriba abajo su miembro y con la otra mano un pezón, a la vez que su boca seguía recorriendo con besos su cuello.

El rubio bajó la mirada hasta que sus vistas chocaron, respiraban con dificultad, estaban excitados y segados por la pasión. Naruto unió sus labios con los contrarios como una necesidad, llevó sus manos a su espalda y se aferró a ella con tal de acercarlo más a él. Al separarse recibió otro corto beso.

Elevó una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla de su compañero, que a la vez posó su pálida mano sobre la suya, esos profundos ojos lo miraban con gran pasión reflejada en ellos. Esos oscuros ojos hicieron que su vista se nublara y callera nuevamente sobre la almohada. Sintió besos sobre su mejilla, y nuevamente sobre sus labios, se aferró al cabello azabache profundizando más el roce de labios y lenguas.

-S…Sasuke –dijo con dificultad entre cada beso.

Todo acto se detuvo, sus ojos se agrandaron y quedó mirando a su acompañante, iba a desmayarse, o eso sentía, miró al techo nuevamente disculpándose una y otra vez en un susurro mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos. En qué estaba pensando, hacer algo de ese tipo en mitad de una situación como esa. Una vez más se disculpó y ocultó sus lágrimas con ambos brazos.

-Naruto… -llamó Kyubi pero fue interrumpido por otra disculpa.

-Lo siento. Lo siento –repitió- yo…quiero pero no… -Las lagrimas se hicieron más gruesas y Naruto se tensó al tratar de contenerlas. Cómo pudo haberlo llamado a él. Kyubi lo miró con ojos tristes, lo abrazó gentilmente y besó su frente.

-Todo está bien, Naruto –dijo tranquilizante. Aunque la verdad era que dolía, _"El amor duele"_ recordó. Naruto sollozó aferrándose a su pecho.

-Yo… aun lo amo –dijo quedo antes de que sollozara más fuerte. Kyubi rechinó los dientes, los celos en ese momento de nada servirían, pero pensar que Naruto sufría, pensaba y amaba a otra persona lo ponía de ese modo. Lo abrazo esta vez con fuerza, queriendo protegerlo a pesar de que no fueran el uno para el otro.

- lo siento –fue lo último que se escuchó en esa habitación antes de ser inundada solamente por los débiles sollozos del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente todo continuó con normalidad. Naruto portaba su mirada gacha a pesar de que Kyubi lo tratara como cualquier otro día, como si lo del día anterior, la confesión y todo lo demás no hubiera pasado, cosa que en lo muy profundo de su ser agradecía, pero sabía que el pelirrojo estaba herido, sólo que no quería demostrarle cuanto le había afectado el hecho de que siguiera amando a Sasuke.

Pensar otra vez en Sasuke… era tan deprimente. Más aún cuando tan sólo verlo por primera vez en la mañana recibió una mirada fría por su parte, llena de odio, se congeló al verla e incluso sintió sus ojos aguarse. Por qué estaba molesto. Por qué todo siempre tenía que empeorarle cada día.

Ese fin de semana acabó, y los día siguieron su curso, cada quien como siempre. Kyubi buscaba entablarle una conversación cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Naruto no podía mirarlo a la cara, sentía vergüenza y a la vez se sentía molesto consigo mismo al herir a una persona tan buena como era el pelirrojo con él. Sasuke era otra historia, cada vez que se cruzaban este lo ignoraba, seguía de largo sin tan sólo dirigirle una insignificante mirada. Era como si lo tratara como a una escoria.

En estos momentos Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, luego de tanto tiempo caminaba algo inseguro por los pasillos buscando al azabache. Se despidió de Kyubi sin contarle el por qué de su nerviosismo y se alejó apresurado de él. Llegó a cruzar el pasillo donde se encontraban los salones, y nadie, pasó por los baños, tampoco se hallaba, llegó a donde los casilleros, tampoco, suspiró derrotado. Guardaba sus cosas cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Descolgó resultando que se trataba de Kyubi.

-Saldré algo tarde hoy, Kyubi-san –le dijo, siguiendo acomodando sus cosas- No lo necesito, puedo llegar solo… Ya estoy algo grande… ¡Ey, qué insinúas!... bien, nos vemos –suspiró derrotado, colgando otra vez y guardando el celular en el bolso.

-Se te oye feliz cada vez que le hablas –Naruto se giró rápidamente, encontrándose a Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. Otra vez tenía esa miraba de enojo, de odio, que le afectó al instante. No supo qué responder, qué decirle en ese momento, esa mirada era intimidante e inconscientemente dio un pequeño paso atrás cuando Sasuke se acercó a él.

-Dime, Naruto –comenzó a decir con frialdad- Qué sientes cuando él te besa –Naruto agrandó los ojos impresionado, se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke colocó con fuerza un brazo a un lado de su cabeza, prácticamente acorralándolo. Tragó en seco por nerviosismo.

-¿Te sonrojas? ¿Te excitas? ¿Te confundes, te molestas? –preguntó con ironía. Naruto tartamudeó algo inentendible cuando Sasuke se acercó demasiado a su rostro- Una cosa más Naruto, ¿Acaso sus besos son mejores que los míos?.

Naruto, no pudo responder ante la brusquedad de Sasuke al besarlo en ese instante, con una de sus manos tomó presa su quijada obligando a que entreabriera la boca para introducir su lengua. Lo besó con ferocidad, lo besó con enojo, y aún así la pasión recorrió sus venas al instante, no pudo evitar corresponderle del mismo modo presuroso, exigente y lleno de necesidad. Sasuke lo acercaba a él halándolo de la nuca, mientras Naruto se aferraba inconscientemente con una mano al cabello azabache.

Qué estaba haciendo, no podía reaccionar así, debía controlarse pero para ser honesto no podía apartarlo, no podía detenerse. Las piernas le temblaron ante la intensidad del beso. Respiró entrecortadamente cuando Sasuke se separó de él con rapidez.

-Sasuke –suspiró, no quería que sonara su nombre de ese modo, sólo deseaba llamarlo, pero dio un respingo cuando el moreno golpeó el casillero a su lado con el puño.

-Vete –dijo bajo pero totalmente audible, con una voz serena. Naruto estaba recuperándose del besó cuando lo oyó, solo atinó a fruncir el ceño al no acordarse qué iba a decirle a Sasuke.

El azabache al ver que Naruto se mantenía con la mirada perdida, metido en sus pensamientos se alejó molesto. Se suponía que olvidaría al rubio idiota ese, pero tan solo verlo junto con el pelirrojo el fuego se apoderaba de él y sólo le llegaba el impulso de partirle la cara. Aún así se arriesgó a volver a besar a Naruto, no podía aceptar que estuvieran juntos, no podía asimilar que Naruto se alejara de él, y más con aquel sujeto. Pero ese beso no hizo más sino empeorar las cosas, ya estaba declarado que no podía olvidarse de Naruto, se notaba que lo deseaba con todo su ser, y no hizo más que regañarse a sí mismo por eso.

Continuó con sus clases, aunque no prestara atención a ninguna y siguiera pensando en qué haría ahora. El recordar esa noche en las aguas termales lo molestaba, por qué rayos no intervino en ese momento, quizás pensó que Naruto lo apartaría, que se negaría a estar con otros que no fueran él, pero al verlo corresponderle… ¡Maldición! ¡Iba a matarlo!

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y Naruto se encaminaba junto con Kyubi a la salida, eran casi los últimos ya que Naruto tuvo la esperanza de que si salía tarde Kyubi lo dejara y así iría solo a casa, pero se le olvidaba el muy importante dato de que ¡Kyubi poseía una paciencia infernal!

Naruto no supo en qué momento pasó todo pero Sasuke apareció de la nada mirando a Kyubi con rabia contenida, lo miró retadoramente y Kyubi se adelantó un paso sabiendo que el asunto era con él.

-Ya me he contenido lo suficiente –comenzó a decir el moreno- es mejor que te alejes de él antes de que te parta la cara -Los ojos del pelirrojo se tornaron más oscuros al igual que los de Sasuke se notaban más helados.

-Sasuke –llamó Naruto algo preocupado al ver el ambiente peligroso que comenzó a formarse entre ambos chicos- Kyubi-san…

-¿Piensas que dejaré que esté contigo? ¿Alguien tan bajo como tú?–Kyubi casi escupió las palabras al referirse al moreno. No fue muy rápido para esquivar un golpe que impactó en su mejilla. Cayó al suelo y Naruto se apresuró a donde él para ayudarlo.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa Sasuke! –preguntó molesto.

-Quédate atrás –le dijo al rubio ignorando sus palabras. Kyubi apartó a Naruto, aun cuando este protestó, y se levantó con calma.

-No has escuchado la frase que dice: "Si te enamoras dos veces, quédate con el segundo amor, ya que… -miró fijamente a Sasuke- … por alguna razón, dejaste al primero y te volviste a enamorar"

Sasuke se dirigió a él para propinar otro golpe, pero esta vez sólo le rozó. Kyubi contraatacó, el moreno mantuvo el equilibrio y siguió de pie. El pelirrojo lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada. Sasuke ya estaba decidido, destruiría a ese maldito chico y luego lo borraría de la memoria de Naruto.

Sin más qué decir comenzó un duelo de puños y patadas. Se podía presumir que Sasuke superaba a la mayoría en lo que se refiere a combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Kyubi no quedaba atrás en lo que respectaba a la agilidad. Un puño fue dirigido a su pecho, mientras que con una patada contraatacaba al pelirrojo. Con fuerza Sasuke logró tumbar a Kyubi al suelo, se posicionó sobre él y no lo pensó dos veces antes de golpear con rabia su rostro, logrando que este girara hacia un lado. Con brusquedad el moreno acabó chocando su espalda contra el rocoso suelo, y como venganza recibió el mismo golpe por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡Sasuke, Kyubi-san! –gritó asustado el rubio acercándose para detenerlos pero recibió un empujón por parte de ambos logrando que cayera sentado.

-¡No te metas! –gritaron ambos. Naruto cerró las manos en un puño mirándolos con impotencia, él no era sino un debilucho, no podía golpearlos ni lograr que dejaran de pelearse.

-¡Basta! ¡Por qué hacen esto! ¡Deténganse! –pidió.

-Genial –dijo Kyubi con sarcasmo, escupió un poco de sangre- ¿No estás feliz de hacerlo llorar otra vez?

-Siéntete orgulloso, maldito –se limpió el hilo de sangre del labio- ahora podrás volver a ser mi reemplazo.

Naruto nunca vio a Kyubi tan molesto y fuera de sí, temió por un momento por Sasuke. Kyubi tomó a Sasuke y volvió a tumbarlo al suelo, lo golpeó tres veces antes de tomarle el cuello con fuerza. Sasuke no emitió sonido alguno. Se lo merecía, pensó rendido, de qué servía seguir luchando, lo único que hacía era herir a Naruto. Pudo ver a Naruto a su costado mirándolo con ojos llenos de desesperación y llamarlo varias veces. Sonrió arrogante, por lo menos no decía el nombre de aquel imbécil.

Con una patada en el estómago apartó a Kyubi. Y como si fuera el golpe final, cerró la mano en un puño y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó una vez aquel rostro que tanto odiaba. Naruto corrió hacia Kyubi, quien se encontraba algo aturdido sosteniéndose con fuerza la cabeza.

-¡ya no sigan! –exigió Naruto colocándose entre ambos chicos.

-Tú también tienes la culpa, Naruto –explotó el moreno al ver que Naruto se preocupaba más por el mayor. El rubio quedó algo impactado al escucharlo- cuánto más planeas engañarte. Cuánto tiempo más pretendes seguir este maldito juego. Tú no amas a Kyubi –declaró con total seguridad- admítelo, y sabes bien que no miento: ¡Tú aún sigues sintiendo algo por mí!.

-Qué arrogancia, Sasuke –comentó Kyubi- ¿En verdad piensas que él sería capaz de volverte a decir "Me gustas"? Luego de todo lo que le has hecho pasar, no lo creo.

-Es mejor que cierres la boca –advirtió el moreno- sabes tan bien como yo que te usa como un reemplazo –giró a ver a Naruto- sólo quieres olvidarte de mí. Tú también eres de lo peor Naruto –comenzó a marcharse, y antes de terminar de retirarse comentó.

-Estás jugando con nuestros sentimientos Naruto -Qué cosa dolía más que hacer sufrir a alguien que deseas, fácil, recibir un golpe de esa misma persona te rebajaba a basura, pero Sasuke volvió su vista al frente luego de aquel puñetazo dado por el ojiazul.

-¡Qué sabes tú! ¡A mí me gusta Kyubi! –dijo con autoridad, a pesar de tener sus ojos cristalinos. Había sentido un fuerte golpe cuando Sasuke mencionó que jugaba con los sentimientos de ambos, ahora estaba confundido, ya no sabía qué creer, en qué pensar. Pero la rabia se apoderó de él sólo porque Sasuke se había metido con el pelirrojo- ¡Él no es reemplazo de nadie!

Se dirigió a Kyubi con rapidez, y prácticamente lo arrastró con tal de huir, alejarse de Sasuke, no quería verlo.

Llegó a la enfermería con el pelirrojo y se propuso a sanar sus heridas sin ningún comentario de por medio. Kyubi lo miraba sereno, qué cosas no pasaban por su mente, sabía que eso no había sido una confesión por parte del rubio, pero por lo menos se sentía algo feliz al saber que formaba parte de los seres queridos de Naruto. Suspiró haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara, pensando que le había hecho daño. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero era una sonrisa débil al igual que la de Naruto.

El pelirrojo se inclinó un poco sobre la cabecera de la pequeña cama. Naruto lo miraba fijamente pero a la vez con una mirada vacía, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, como si estuviera atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Me alegro que te guste –sonrió, no debió de sacar ese tema de conversación pero aquel silencio era tan insoportable incluso para alguien como él. Naruto alzó la vista rápidamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Kyubi-san, lo siento –se disculpó en un susurro- en verdad… ¿Te estoy usando como un reemplazo? –él mismo no podía responderse a la pregunta, no quería saber si en verdad estaba siendo tan cruel como había dicho Sasuke, no quería saber si en verdad jugaba con los sentimientos de Kyubi.

-No –mintió Kyubi con total descaro- yo sabía que me considerabas como a un hermano, Naruto –lo acercó a él, rodeándolo con los brazos en un abrazo, que Naruto no dudó en corresponder- yo también te considero como mi familia, mi pequeño hermano. Aunque tengo que admitir que incluso te quiero como algo más pero… -estrechó el abrazo- pienso que ya es hora de que te recuperes Naruto –le susurró.

-Es hora de que las cosas se aclaren. Tú y Sasuke tienen que hablar…

-¡No lo haré! –se separó un poco de él- ¡Viste cómo te llamó. ¿Viste en qué estado te dejo? Cómo quieres que lo perdone!

-Naruto –habló con seriedad- yo también lo dejé en mal estado, incluso lo provoqué.

-Desde cuando lo defiendes.

-No lo hago. Quiero que seas feliz, y para eso, ambos deben hablar y aclarar todo –Naruto quedó en silencio. Kyubi lo acercó a él y besó su frente.

-Ve a casa, Naruto. Descansa un poco, yo estaré bien –el rubio asintió con algo de tristeza.

-Naruto no lo olvides –le depositó un corto eso en sus labios- te quiero.

-Gracias –dijo quedo el menor antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y retirarse del lugar. Kyubi esperó unos minutos más antes de recostarse totalmente y cubrir su rostro con un brazo.

-"No dejes que las cosas de la vida de afecten" –recitó- qué difícil es, madre –comentó mientras en silencio unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban hacia sus mejillas.

Ya la noche hacía su entrada. Los pasos de la escalera eran fuertes y firmes. Se dirigió la habitación de la izquierda y con fuerza abrió la puerta, golpeándola contra la pared. Ambas personas sobre la cama se sobresaltaron ante el sonido.

-Fuera –fue todo lo que dijo el moreno al acompañante de su hermano.

-¡Hey, mocoso qué te…

-Dei-chan, danos unos minutos –pidió el azabache mayor. Deidara refunfuñó, agradeció aun tener el bóxer puesto y pasó por el lado de Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos. Sasuke cerró la puerta y su hermano suspiró.

-Primero, esa no es la manera de entrar a una habitación ajena. Y segundo, explícame esa pinta de pandillero que traes –Sasuke seguía con su uniforme, totalmente desarreglado con una que otra salpicadura de sangre. Su labio lo tenía roto y una de sus mejillas estaba algo hinchada. Se acercó a la cama de su hermano y cayó rendido sobre ella.

-Lo estoy perdiendo –susurró como asimilando las palabras.

-A quién –preguntó su hermano con paciencia.

-¡A Naruto! –dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Apoyó los codos en su rodilla y sostuvo su cabeza gacha entre sus manos- lo he perdido completamente, Itachi. Luego de hacer tanto para que vuelva a mí terminé fallando. Me propuse a olvidarlo, ¡Pero cómo puedo dejar de pensar en él! –preguntó desesperado su hermano que se mantenía con expresión serena- verlo con otra persona me molesta, verlo sonreír a otro me molesta, verlo tan lejos de mí me volverá loco. ¿Qué debo hacer?.

-Pienso que ya has perdido tu oportunidad –Sasuke miró a su hermano con furia, pero este ni se inmutó y siguió hablando- yo he visto a Naruto disfrutar en compañía de Kyubi, pienso que es su mejor opción ya que sé muy bien que él nunca le haría daño.

-¡Yo no he querido hacerlo! –se defendió Sasuke.

-Pero lo hiciste, Sasuke –contraatacó con frialdad- no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos. No tomaste en cuenta los sentimientos de Naruto, y tampoco te das cuenta de los tuyos. Sólo quieres impresionar a los demás, presumir de tu grandeza cuando en verdad eres sólo un pobre idiota y estúpido hermano menor –la habitación quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-No quiero perderlo –susurró- así sea tarde, quiero recuperarlo de una forma u otra. No puedo aceptar que no esté conmigo y que no lo estará en el futuro.

-Dime Sasuke ¿Tanto así te importa Naruto?

-Sí –respondió seguro.

-Qué tanto lo deseas.

-Mucho –dijo con rapidez.

-Qué darías por él.

-Todo –dijo sin pensarlo un segundo.

-Y si estás dispuesto a tanto, Sasuke, ¿Alguna vez te rebajaste el orgullo para decirle a Naruto un "Te amo" –Sasuke quedó por un momento paralizado- o un simple "Te quiero" o un más sencillo "Me gustas"?. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en que, quizás, Naruto esperaba con ansias sólo esas palabras venir de tu boca?

-Me gustas… -dijo como asimilándolo.

-No es a mí a quien deberías confesarte, Ototo, sino a la persona especial y más importante para ti –Sasuke no se quedó sentado por más tiempo, a toda prisa se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias, nii-san –abrió la puerta encontrándose a Deidara agachado sobándose la nariz por el golpe recibido por la puerta. Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Prefieres seguir con lo que quedamos o prefieres ver cómo terminará este drama? –preguntó Itachi sentado desde la cama con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No lo sé, Itachi. ¿Qué debería hacer? –comenzó a decir con tono inocente mientras se acercaba a él- Yo también estoy sufriendo por alguien que me gusta. ¿Debería perdonarle siguiendo con el juego del doctor, o debería castigarlo con un mes sin sexo?

-¿Sólo porque te saqué de la habitación? –preguntó horrorizado por lo último.

-Pensaré que hacer contigo mañana –obviamente no pretendía quedarse esa noche sin su típica dosis de placer, pensó antes de besar al azabache.

-Nadie se resiste a un Uchiha –sonrió arrogante.

-Me harás cambiar de opinión, Itachi –advirtió Deidara.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Maldición! Quién dijo que los nervios nunca invadían la personalidad de un Uchiha. Moría por llegar a la casa del rubio y maldijo el hecho de regresarse a mitad de camino para cambiarse el uniforme. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba su vestimenta? ¡Dios! ¡Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil, idiota! Haberse enterado por medio de Itachi había sido el colmo… Sasuke Uchiha había caído muy bajo por el simple hecho de no entenderse a sí mismo, no conocer ni comprender aquello que sentía en el fondo de su ser. ¿Qué era Naruto para él? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto estar a su lado? ¿Por qué insistía tanto su perdón, su habla su trato?... Simple:

Estaba enamorado.

Sasuke estaba enamorado de aquel chico que le hacía explotar la cabeza por tanto pensar en él. No podía dejar de insultarse y sentirse miserable. No darse cuenta desde el principio… ¡Era un idiota!

Tocó la puerta con gran exigencia, la seguridad que había tenido al principio para hablarle al rubio había desaparecido tan sólo tocar la puerta. Se le había olvidado que Tsunade se encontraba con Naruto, lo más seguro es que lo botara de una patada al enterarse por todo lo que pasó su nieto por su culpa. La ojimiel abrió la puerta, parecía a punto de salir, le sonrió.

-¡Sasuke qué bueno que llegas! Naruto está arriba, iremos al bingo –Jiraya que la acompañaba sonrió de forma sospechosa- ¡Anda pasa, vamos tarde! –Sasuke no podía creer que Tsunade no supiera todo el drama que estaba ocurriendo. Aún así entró con rapidez a la casa y esperó a que los dos mayores se retiraran. Respiró hondo varias veces, tenía que tranquilizarse. No contó los minutos en que estuvo preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir cuando Naruto bajó las escaleras. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?

-Tsunde me dejó pasar –definitivamente castigaría a su abuela apenas pusiera un pie sobre la casa- Naruto…

-Fuera –exigió- fuera de mi casa.

-Escucha…

-¡Dije: fuera! ¡No quiero verte!

-No me iré hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decir.

-Esto parece un deja-vu –rió con sarcasmo- "Naruto, quiero hablar contigo. Quiero que me disculpes" Ya he escuchado eso tantas veces seguidas por parte de todo ustedes y de ti. ¿No dijiste que ya no te importaba mis disculpas?

-Vine por algo diferente –dijo con serenidad.

-¡Ya has tomado todo lo que necesitabas. ¿Y aún quieres más?

-Si tan sólo pudieras…

-¡No, no puedo! ¡Qué parte de no quiero verte no entiendes, eres un terco! –Se giró y volvió a subir las escaleras- Fuera de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.

-¡Estás siendo inmaduro Naruto! –sin prestar atención a su advertencia lo siguió escaleras arriba.

-¡He dicho que te largues!

-¡Escúchame! –una vez en el segundo piso tomó a Naruto de los hombros y lo llevó contra la pared, arrinconándolo y sosteniéndolo con fuerza ya que el rubio comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Cómo te atreviste a herir a Kyubi! –lo interrumpió mostrando ira en su mirada que poco a poco se volvía cristalina- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a herir a la única persona que en verdad me importa? ¡Por qué tienes siempre que ser tú el que arruine mi vida!

-¡Tu no lo entiendes! –exclamó molesto el azabache- ¡No me gusta verlo junto a ti, no me gusta que te haga reír cuando en verdad yo…!

-¡Eres un idiota! –dijo golpeando su hombro con fuerza pero Sasuke no aflojó el agarre- luego de usarme, jugar conmigo, reírte de mis sentimientos tienes el maldito descaro para alejar a la única persona que en verdad me aprecia!

-¡Yo no jugué contigo! –un golpe estampó en su mejilla pero siguió hablando- ¡Todo lo que sentía en el momento de esa apuesta no era falso!

-Claro, Sasuke –dijo sarcástico- por lo menos la lujuria que sentías sí había sido real.

-¡No es así! –impactó su puño contra la pared y se acercó más a Naruto- ¡Me gustabas! ¡Todo ese tiempo disfrutaba estar contigo, me gustaba salir contigo y que compartiéramos juntos cada segundo que pasaba! ¡Me sentía feliz! –Naruto comenzó a reír sin emoción alguna.

-Esta vez llegaste lejos, Sasuke. ¿Que te gusto? -volvió a reír- ¿No tienes otra escusa?

-No miento –dijo con total frialdad- desde la primera vez que te vi sentí nervios y una extraña atracción hacia ti.

-Cuál era el premio –susurró- ¡¿Cuál era el premio Sasuke? ¡¿Que te gusto? ¡No me hagas reír. Si supuestamente te gustaba ¿No crees que por lo menos hubieras pensado en no querer herirme? ¡Deja de mentir! ¡¿Y el premio qué? Por supuesto que lo conseguiste. Fuiste el muy maldito ganador. Ya basta, Sasuke. Ya no sigas, no quiero seguir escuchan…!

-¡Tú eras él premio! –soltó con más fuerza el azabache- ¡Tú, todo tú era el premio! ¡Cuando Sai propuso esa apuesta no quería perderte, no quería que ellos te tuvieran. Hice cualquier cosa por ser yo el ganador y poder tenerte porque me gustabas! –Naruto agrandó los ojos hasta más no poder, sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, pero aún se sentía enojado.

-¿Crees que eso cambiará las cosas? –preguntó bajo- Ya es tarde, Sasuke –lo miró fijamente- ese querer que te tuve ya no lo siento ahora.

-Mientes. Por qué no quieres aceptar la verdad de lo que te digo.

-¡Porque ya no importa! ¡No siento nada por ti. Kyubi-san…!

-¡Entonces por qué llevas el colgante que te di! –Naruto se sobresaltó al acordarse de que lo llevaba puesto, pero oculto bajo la camisa. Sasuke lo tomó y lo alzó hasta que quedara entre ambos- ¡Por qué lo conservas tanto si no sientes nada por mí! ¡Tú eres el que miente ahora! ¡Mírame a los ojos, Naruto, mírame y dime en la cara que ya no me amas! –lo cogió de la barbilla y alzó su rostro hasta que ambas miradas chocaran- dímelo.

-S… Sasuke, yo no te… -fue callado por un beso de Sasuke. No se separó hasta luego de unos segundos.

-Te amo –Unas gotas rodaron por las mejillas del rubio.

-Y… yo no te… -volvió a ser callado por un segundo beso.

-Te amo –repitió el azabache.

-Yo… Sasuke… -un tercer beso, esta vez más largo. Las manos del azabache pasaron a colocarse a ambos lados de las mejillas del rubio siendo mojadas por las gotas saladas.

-Te amo –le dio un corto beso- Te amo –otro más- te amo –los sollozos se hicieron presentes. Sasuke no apartó sus manos y con ambos pulgares trató de limpiar las lágrimas pero estas no paraban de salir de esos ojos zafiro- Te amo –dijo luego de unos minutos. Naruto colocó las manos en el pecho de Sasuke y apoyó su frente en él. Siguió sollozando.

-Te detesto –susurró entre sollozo- te detesto, te aborrezco, te odio, Sasuke –comenzó a golpear su pecho con suavidad, como si no tuviera fuerzas- Te odio, te odio, Sasuke, te odio –Sasuke lo abrazó y susurró por último.

-Te amo, Naruto –el rubio se estremeció. Se separó un poco de él y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la de él. La miró con fijeza buscando rastros de algo que le hiciera dudar de él… No encontró nada.

Con rapidez rodeó el cuello del azabache y lo haló hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso. El moreno agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa de sentir cómo Naruto introducía su lengua en busca de la suya, nunca pensó que iniciaría un beso de ese tipo. No dudó en corresponderle con celeridad. Pegó más a Naruto contra la pared. Estaba disfrutando de ese beso, de cada espacio de la cavidad del rubio, cada sensación, cada estremecimiento por parte de él. La oxigeno comenzó a hacer falta, Sasuke tuvo la intención de separarse pero el rubio lo atrajo más hacia él, impidiendo que se moviera. Siguieron con su juego de lenguas. Sintió la adrenalina recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, estaban entrando en calor. Se separaron con rapidez y respirando con dificultad, Naruto tosió un poco al respirar con aceleración.

Se miraron nuevamente. Naruto estaba sonrojado y era increíble ver que no desviaba su vista de la del azabache. Un brillo extraño se notaba en sus ojos, Sasuke entendía de qué se trataba pero actuar tan rápido, ¿Y si resultaba ser un error a la final?

-¿Desde cuándo dudas tanto Uchiha? –preguntó aún entrecortado. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Volvió a aprisionar aquellos deliciosos y tentadores labios. No pudo evitar sonreír entre el beso, se sentía aliviado, feliz, emocionado, orgulloso ¡Dios, sentía muchas cosas! Besó con gran exigencia y necesidad a Naruto. El beso se tornaba cada vez más feroz, emocionado. Naruto rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Sasuke a la vez que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejase.

-Te amo, Sasuke –dijo con la respiración agitada, aún tratando de no perder el menor contacto con los labios del moreno- te amo.

-Lo sé –"Maldito arrogante" pretendía reclamarle Naruto pero no pretendía volver a despegarse de él, no deseaba que volviera a estar lejos de él. ¡Cuánto había extrañado su cercanía, su aroma, todo él!

Su camisa cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al suelo, no le importó más bien se alegraba por ello ya que tendría más contacto con Sasuke. Sin despegar sus labios de él comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras Sasuke acariciaba su pecho y lo hacía suspirar ante esas suaves y tiernas caricias. Logró su cometido pero antes de seguir Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar sus pezones. No hizo más que suspirar, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sasuke llegó a su pecho y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos hasta aprisionar un pezón con su boca, lo lamió y succionó provocándoles un gemido al rubio. Cuánto había extrañado oír esos excitantes suspiros. La dureza de Sasuke rosó la excitación de Naruto, obligándolo a subir y bajar poco a poco logrando que ambos miembros se rozaran por sobre la ropa. Sasuke cayó su propio gemido besando profundamente a Naruto. El ojiazul tocaba todo lugar del torso del moreno, quería seguir, quería que volviera a ser sólo para él.

Con pasos torpes Sasuke comenzó a arrastrar a Naruto hasta la habitación más cercana. No les importó de quién fuera con tal de que tuviera una cama, y cuánto agradecieron al ver que tenía una. Sasuke tumbó a Naruto sobre ella y rápidamente comenzó a quitarse los pantalones mientras el rubio batallaba con los de él. Sasuke rió y se colocó sobre él una vez quedó completamente desnudo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –preguntó burlón mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pantalón de él, exactamente donde quedaba su intimidad. Presionó un poco y Naruto suspiró- Naruto –lo besó tiernamente- quiero hacerte el amor –le susurró al oído. Naruto frunció el sueño.

-No quiero eso –dijo con seguridad- quiero tener sexo, Sasuke –el moreno rió.

-Yo quiero hacerlo lento. Excitarte y luego disfrutar cada caricia –presionó nuevamente su miembro, haciéndolo suspirar una vez más.

-Yo quiero sexo.

-¿Desde cuándo tan honesto? –preguntó divertido. Naruto rodeó el cuello de Sasuke y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Escucha muy bien Sasuke. No me importa si se te metió la cursilería en la cabeza pero en estos momento no estoy para oírlas. Quiero tener sexo y si no tenemos sexo ahora mismo te juro que… -no alcanzó a terminar ya que Sasuke atrapó sus labios, mordiéndolos con las intensión de que le dieran paso a su lengua para encontrar la del rubio.

No se hizo esperar, Naruto correspondió su juego de lenguas profundizando cada vez más el beso. Sasuke no permitió que Naruto soltara más gemidos debido a la intensidad del beso pero podía sentir como se estremecía cada vez que presionaba y jugaba con su miembro. Se separó unos momentos logrando que Naruto lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Haz dicho sexo más de tres veces.

-Desde cuándo importa, lo diré tantas veces quiera. ¡Ahora dame lo que deseo maldita sea! -Sasuke no se movió, le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada- ¡Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo! -Comenzó a repetir varias veces frunciendo el ceño al ver que Sasuke no se movía. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué acaso quería que llegara a ser un frustrado sexual? Movió una de sus piernas hasta presionar sin querer el miembro de Sasuke.

-¿No te sientes excitado? –preguntó con voz sensual volviendo a mover su pierna. Sasuke se deshizo de las últimas prendas de Naruto.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Te estoy provocando. ¿Funciona? –preguntó con emoción. Sasuke rió por lo bajo. Tomó el miembro de Naruto con una mano y lo masajeó un poco. Naruto gimió arqueándose hacia él y Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

-¿Quién provoca a quién? –no dejó a Naruto hablar, volvió a masajear su miembro, no quería que otra cosa saliera de la boca del rubio que no fuera un gemido o su nombre.

Lo besó una vez más antes de seguir dando besos cortos por su cuello, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Naruto. Jugó con sus pezones, volviendo a masajearlos, lamerlos y succionarlos repetidas veces. Naruto sentía su excitación llegar casi al límite. Una ola de calor le invadió el cuerpo y una punzada de dolor sintió en su miembro. Gimió con fuerza revelando su primer orgasmo. Sasuke lo miró de forma satisfactoria, pero Naruto desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-ah… Sasuke –llamó al sentir que dejaba de masajear su miembro y poco a poco dejaba más camino de besos cortos que bajaban cada vez más por su pecho. Sintió vergüenza- Sasuke…para –Sasuke lo miró con su típica sonrisa torcida.

-¿No querías sexo?

-Sí pero… ah ¡Sasuke! –exclamó cuando lamió provocativamente su miembro erecto- espe.. -¡Maldición! De qué rayos servía hablar si Sasuke no le daba tiempo de hacerlo. No le quedaba más remedio que dejarse llevar, disfrutar del momento, de las sensaciones, gemir una y otra vez ante los actos de la persona que amaba.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando Sasuke introdujo su miembro en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Se estremecía, temblaba, no paraba de suspirar y llamarlo. La punzada de dolor que sentía en su intimidad era insoportable, iba a correrse… Pero no pudo, llegó a gemir una vez más con fuerza más no pudo correrse y aquel dolor aumento considerablemente. Miró cansado y suplicante a Sasuke y con su mano presionaba la punta de su miembro.

-Esta vez… lo haremos al mismo tiempo –le susurró sensualmente. Lo besó con gran pasión mientras abría las piernas del rubio y se acomodaba entre ellas.

Naruto se separó para besar y succionar su cuello hasta dejar una marca. Tomó una mano de Sasuke y comenzó ensalivar sus dedos. Una vez totalmente húmedos Sasuke los llevó a su entrada. Sin perder de vista el rostro del ojiazul introdujo un dedo. Una mueca de dolor se hizo presente y luego un suspiro de alivio. Sasuke introdujo el segundo, comenzando a jugar con ellos en su interior, agrandando su entrada y acostumbrando al rubio a la típica incomodidad. Sasuke envió una mirada intensa a Naruto, ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para seguir esperando el momento. Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Sasuke reemplazó sus dedos con su miembro erecto. Comenzó a introducirlo despacio logrando que ambos se estremecieran ante aquella sensación que tanto habían anhelado el uno del otro. No pudo continuar con la espera, de una estocada Sasuke introdujo todo su miembro en su interior. Ambos gimieron con fuerza y por unos segundos se concentraron en lo grandioso de estar unidos.

El moreno comenzó a moverse y Naruto se desesperó por la lentitud del ritmo que llevaba. Así que aumentó la intensidad del vaivén. Buscaron los labios del contrario y se besaron con gran intensidad mientras sentían los espasmos recorrer sus cuerpos. El calor se intensificaba a cada momento, el vaivén aumentaba de ritma y los gemidos por parte de ambos no faltaban.

Un último espasmo, con gran intensidad, les recorrió el cuerpo. La oleada de calor los invadió obligándolos a gemir el nombre de su acompañante. La excitación llegó a su fin cuando Sasuke se corrió en el interior de Naruto y este entre ambos. Respiraban agitadamente, el cuerpo lo sentían pesado. Sasuke se acomodó al lado del rubio y lo aceró a él en un abrazo. Le dio un beso en la frente y como respuesta Naruto se acurrucó más contra él. Suspiraron, las palabras no salían, ya se habían dicho todo lo que querían. Este último acto había cerrado nuevamente sus sentimientos por el otro. Sasuke cerró los ojos, se sentía liberado de una gran presión. Estaba feliz. Duró quince minutos en silencio, tratando de dormir junto a la persona que amaba cuando de repente comenzó a sentir cortos besos en su cuello, luego poco a poco en su pecho. Algo agotado abrió un poco los ojos.

Naruto se había colocado sobre él y lo besaba de forma melosa.

-¿Qué haces? –rió el azabache. El rubio le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Ya acabó la primera ronda –Sasuke levantó una ceja sin comprender. Naruto se acercó hasta rosar sus labios y susurró:

-No creerás, que luego de tanto tiempo, me conformaré sólo con esto –Sasuke sonrió divertido.

-Definitivamente a veces tienes tus momentos, Naruto. No quiero que te quejes mañana –el ojiazul se recostó en su pecho y rió.

-Sasuke –llamó luego de unos segundos. Se acercó a sus labios y lo besó tiernamente.

-Te amo.


	23. Chapter 23

Los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro. Con ojos entrecerrados miraba al techo sintiendo en su interior gran frustración. Miró a la causa de ello, que descansaba pacíficamente sobre su pecho. Valía la pena sufrir por tan sólo mirarlo dormir, despertar y tenerlo cerca era lo suficiente y mínimo que podría desear. Aunque… Suspiró, cómo alguien como él podía llegar a tanto en una sola noche. Se sentía agotado, los músculos del cuerpo le pesaban pero aún así se sentía insatisfecho. Miró nuevamente al hermoso rubio a su lado, era su culpa, claro que lo era. Sintió que aquellos grandes ojos color zafiro se abrían poco a poco. Lo escuchó dar un bostezo y alzar la cabeza, le dedicó una sonrisa logrando que aliviara un poco su ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días –le susurró dando un corto beso.

-¿Disfrutaste anoche? –Naruto se sonrojó totalmente. ¿Cómo podía sacar ese tema de conversación en plena mañana y con tanta calma? Desvió la mirada y con una sonrisa boba por darse cuenta de la falta de ropa del azabache asintió.

-Qué bien, porque tres veces te debió de haber agotado mucho –no hay manera de describir qué tanto rojo poseía en su rostro. Definitivamente Naruto era otra persona por el día y otra por la noche. Sonrió divertido- ¿Sabes cómo hubiera disfrutado más? –Naruto lo miró extrañado.

-¿No te gustó? –preguntó ya con inseguridad, encogiendo sus hombros a la ve que se sentaba.

¡Por supuesto que le gustó! El problema se presentaba ya en la tercera vez que Naruto, sí, su querido e inocente rubio, exigía tener sexo. Se había quedado dormido luego de disfrutar de su clímax, mientras que él tuvo que aguantar la punzada de dolor en su miembro erecto. Cabía destacar que tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño.

-hubiera preferido que acabáramos juntos –le susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le sonreía tiernamente. Naruto rió.

-Pensé que sería grave –Y es que él no sabía cuánto lo era. El rubio se levantó con lentitud y se encaminó a su guardarropa en busca de su uniforme. Sasuke lo imitó y comenzó a recoger su ropa tirada por doquier. Cuando Naruto giró se sobresaltó al ver al azabache. Ruborizado giró el rostro.

-¡Sasuke! –dijo en forma de reprensión- ¡C… cómo puedes estar así en estos momentos! -¡Eran las seis de la mañana! Y ya Sasuke se encontraba, miró nuevamente su miembro desviando su vista nervioso y avergonzado… Excitado, de ese modo se encontraba Sasuke.

-Tú me causas esto, Naruto –dijo sentándose en la cama- agregando la emoción de ayer, que no pude terminar por cierto. El verte dormir y verte en estos momentos desnudo. Qué tortura, Naruto.

-¿Fue mi culpa? –preguntó impresionado. Ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción, se alegraba tanto saber que su presencia afectaba a Sasuke en todos los sentidos. Se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios logrando recostarlo poco a poco- ¿Quieres ayuda?

-Te hubiera obligado de todos modos –Acercó a Naruto hacia él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez buscando y jugando con la lengua del rubio.

-Tendrá que ser rápido, Sasuke –advirtió Naruto entrecortado por el beso- esto no se repetirá en las mañanas –dijo con falsa seriedad.

-Claro –dijo el azabache sarcástico mientras acomodaba a Naruto sobre su erección. Gimió bajo ante la sensación de placer que sintió en ese instante.

Naruto comenzó a estimularlo, suavemente se movía de atrás hacia delante. Suspirando cada vez que Sasuke pasaba sus manos por su torso y se dedicaba a besarle el pecho. Él también comenzó a excitarse. Se volvería un ninfomaníaco por culpa de Sasuke. ¡Cuánto lo quería! Y por supuesto cuánto ambos se deseaban el uno al otro. Naruto nunca pensó en que volvería a estar junto a Sasuke. Que algún día volvería a estar besándolo y acariciándolo. Todos aquellos problemas ya no los sentía importantes, más bien comenzaba a abandonarlos, no deseaba recordarlos. Lo que importaba era el momento que pasarían juntos de hoy de adelante, amándose y profesando su amor de mil maneras.

Naruto no le importó que Sasuke no lo hubiera preparado. Llevó el miembro del azabache a su entrada y se penetró. El nombre del moreno saliendo de sus labios calló el fuerte gemido del azabache. Respiraban agitadamente. No apartaron la mirada de los ojos del otro. Se acercaron poco a poco cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de un azote.

-¡Vamos, dormilón, llegaras tarde a…!... lo siento –Jiraya volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se escuchó comentar tras de ella- ¡Ya está despierto. Muuuy despierto!

Naruto tragó saliva en seco y quedó en shock por unos minutos, comenzó a temblar ligeramente por el nerviosismo y le dirigió una mirada de pánico a Sasuke.

-E… el acaba de…

-Qué importa –rió el azabache volviendo a atraerlo para unificar sus labios. Tomó las caderas del rubio y comenzó a mover la suya con lentitud. Tratando de ese modo que Naruto volviera en sí y continuara por donde quedó.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo, obligó a Naruto a verlo y lo tranquilizó con una caricia en su mejilla, un beso en la frente y nuevamente en sus labios. Sus movimientos comenzaron a definirse poco a poco, aumentaron de ritmo. Sus gemidos se oían repetidamente. Con un último movimiento Sasuke gimió el nombre de Naruto al derramarse dentro de él, a la vez que el rubio decía el suyo y caía agotado sobre el moreno. Trataron de regular su respiración. Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

-No me dirás que ahora sí te cansaste ¿verdad?

-¡c…cállate! –exclamó débilmente. Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo –susurró a su oído. Naruto se ruborizó.

-No lo digas –Sasuke alzó una ceja extrañado. Naruto ocultó su rostro- es vergonzoso.

-Te-a-mo -repitió.

-Eres molesto –se quejó Naruto dedicándole un último beso- sabes que también te amo.

Qué buena manera de comenzar la mañana. Se Ducharon y cambiaron, Naruto le prestó a Sasuke un uniforme, luego bajaron a la cocina. Naruto pasó de largo para llegar a la entrada. No pretendía ver a su abuela a la cara y ni muerto vería a Jiraya. Sasuke lo haló del brazo de regreso y se paró frente a su abuela.

-¿Está bien si Naruto y yo nos acostamos? –Tsunade alzó rápidamente la vista para mirar al moreno impactada- somos novios –agregó- y me gusta.

-Naruto es un niño grande –comentó Jiraya- No le veo el problema –rió al mirar la cara de incredulidad del rubio. Tsunade los observó fijamente y luego suspiró.

-Me alegro por ustedes. Adelante, ni que Naruto quedara embarazada.

-Yo dije lo mismo –agregó Sasuke. Naruto aún no procesaba lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke se despidió ya que llegaban tarde a clases y comenzó a arrastrar a Naruto.

-A buena hora te pide permiso –sonrió Jiraya- lo hacían desde el principio.

-¡Lo sé! –carcajeó la rubia.

Naruto no salía de su asombro. Miraba la espalda de Sasuke, que continuaba llevándolo a rastrar tomándolo de la mano. ¿En verdad le había dicho eso a su abuela? ¡Qué vergüenza! Declarado, no le vería nunca la cara a su oba-chan. Llegaron al instituto. Sasuke se despidió de él con un beso ya que no tenían las mismas clases en las primeras horas. Naruto siguió su camino aún metido en sus pensamientos. No le prestó atención a las clases, no le prestó atención a sus amigas, no le prestaba atención a nadie de su alrededor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe en el receso, Sasuke entró con total seguridad y decisión, encaminándose hasta el puesto del rubio. Se paró frente a él apoyando ambas manos en el pupitre, lo tomó del mentón y se acercó hasta unir sus labios. Sus cuatro amigas soltaron un chillido ahogado por la impresión. Los presentes miraron impactados el actuar de Sasuke. Ino fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Ja! ¡El amor todo lo logra! –exclamó feliz.

-¡Así se hace Naruto! –apoyó Tenten.

-Me alegra que todo se haya resuelto –comentó Hinata.

-Es mejor que lo cuides Uchiha –advirtió Sakura tronando sus dedos. Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a su nuevamente novio y un asentimiento a sus compañeras. Naruto miraba sorprendido al azabache por su acción frente a todos en la clase. No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sasuke comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del salón.

Cruzaron los pasillos y Naruto trataba de hablarle pero no le daba tiempo de preguntar ¿Qué hacía? O ¿Por qué haces esto? O ¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? Entraron al comedor. Sasuke lo arrastró hacia la mesa donde los cuatro chicos conversaban animadamente. Se detuvo llamando la atención de ellos. Tomando nuevamente al rubio del mentón lo besó nuevamente con más intensidad.

-Naruto es mío. ¿Alguna objeción? –dijo fuerte y claro. Nos solo a los cuatro frente a ellos sino a todos los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Nunca se esperó eso del azabache.

-A buena hora –se quejó con una sonrisa afilada Suigetsu.

-Felicidades –sonrió Gaara a su amigo.

-Qué bien, Naruto. Cuando necesites mis consejos de conquista y coqueteo avisa.

-Yo tú no me arriesgaría –le advirtió Kiba burlón.

Sasuke asintió al ver que todo quedó claro y continuó su trayecto pasando por el patio bien concurrido. Miró a su hermano a lo lejos. Se lo debía todo a él, había sido un gran amigo un gran apoyo, todo lo que significaba ser hermano.

-¡Itachi! –lo llamó larga distancia, cuando este giró Sasuke besó nuevamente a Naruto, quien sentía su cabeza dar vueltas debido al nerviosismo y a cada grandioso beso que le dedicaba Sasuke. Itachi sonrió, Sasuke movió sus labios sin dejar salir sonido alguno, luego de ello tomó a Naruto sonriéndole radiante y con felicidad. Y una última vez lo volvió a arrastrar hacia otro lugar.

-Deidara ¿Puedes buscarme? –llamó Itachi por teléfono. Su voz se oía algo impactada e incrédula- creo que estoy enfermo. Acabé de ver a Sasuke decirme "Te quiero".

Entraron a un último salón. Los estudiantes de grado mayores los miraron extrañados. Sasuke se dirigió al centro del salón donde el pelirrojo se encontraba terminando unos gráficos.

-Kyubi –llamó con voz serena y segura. El ojimiel alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente. Sasuke tomó las mejillas de Naruto y esta vez le dio un largo y tierno beso. La mirada fija en el moreno no se apartó- Amo a Naruto. Esta vez no es un juego. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y por él daría todo lo que tengo. Quiero dejar eso en claro. Naruto me pertenece y yo le pertenezco a él.

En el salón se oyeron los murmullos de varios chicos y los suspiros de chicas antes una escena dramática y romántica. Kyubi detalló los ojos de Sasuke por unos minutos. Luego miró a Naruto, como para asegurarse de su estado. El rubio miraba al suelo ruborizado y avergonzado, no le dirigía la mirada. Kyubi sonrió y volvió su vista a Sasuke.

-No eras tan idiota después de todo –le comentó- a la primera señal de un error, Uchiha, te lo quitaré.

-No creo que eso pase –sonrió arrogante. Tomó la mano extendida del pelirrojo y le correspondió al apretón- no olvidaré que eres un rival difícil de alejar.

-Tenlo siempre en mente, Sasuke.

El moreno salió del salón portando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sonrió sinceramente a Naruto y este le correspondió tímidamente.

Las horas pasaron y la hora de salida llegó.

-¿Por qué habías hecho todo eso, Sasuke? –se atrevió por fin a preguntar. Sasuke sonrió.

-Para demostrarle a todos que te amo. Para que nunca dudes de que te amo. Para demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y las locuras que soy capaz de hacer por ti –Naruto lo detuvo, colgándose a su cuello y besándolo con gran pasión e intensidad.

-Te quiero, Sasuke –un silbido a sus espaldas los hizo girar.

-Y hasta aquí llegó su drama –comentó Suigetsu.

-Yo le hubiera agregado un poco más de acción –dijo Sai.

-¿Qué tipo de acción? –preguntó Gaara aunque sabía a qué se refería.

-A "ese" tipo de acción.

-Tres veces en la madrugada ¿Te parece poco?

-¡Sasuke! –se quejó Naruto.

-¡Tres! –exclamó Ino- ¡Eso es verdadero amor!

-Más bien lujuria –agregó Sai.

-Ya sabes que puedes recurrir a mí cuando quieras, Naruto –Kyubi había llegado a su lado y le susurraba al oído- no olvides que te quiero –le besó la mejilla.

-¡¿Que parte de que Naruto es mío no has procesado? –Sasuke pasó un brazo por el hombro del rubio y lo tajo hacia él.

- Gracias, Kyu-san –le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Tenemos que irnos, Naruto.

Asintiendo Naruto se despidió de todos y siguió Sasuke de camino a casa. Sus manos las llevaban entrelazadas y así pretendían mantenerlas frente a todos, demostrando cuanto se amaban. Sasuke haló a Naruto una última vez antes de que entrara a su hogar, un beso corto en los labios y por último una aclaratoria.

-Te amo.

-Mkeover Narut0-

Bueno señores, señoras, gatos, perros, unos y otros…pikachu? O.o …. He aquí el final de mi preciado makeover Naruto TwT! Siento no haber subidos los dos capitulos el fin de semana como prometi, la verdad estoy en exámenes y pos…. Soy turca rebelde asi que hoy, 25 casi 26 de octubre del 2011 estoy subiendo los cap a escondida de mis padres! xD

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegraba mucho leerlos! A verrrr que mas puedo escribir…mmm…

CIERTO! Aviso que este no será mi último fic yaoi! En la pagina de amor yaoi estoy subiendo mi segundo fic! (Memorias perdidas). La cosa es que…. No es sasunaru u.u (aunque tendrá leve) es un itadei y pos lo que me gusta de el es el trama, no es el típico "estoy enamorado de un vampiro pero este hombre lobo esta que arde" no, esos tramas me vuelven loca y me ponen a criticar como mi abuela -.-U, no me gustan están (como dicen por aca: puteados) o simplemente repetidos XD…Asi que probé algo nuevo y la única pareja que llegó a combinarle el trama y personajes fueron Itachi y Deidara ya que por mas que trate de hacerlo sasunaru se me dificulto mucho! Y no quedaba x.x

Bien! Luego de ese fic pondré muchos otros esta vez sasunaru, espero que quieran leerlos! Una vez mas gracias por soportar mis tardanzas y gracias por sus reviews!

Bye! owo


End file.
